


Family Bonding; Healing Old Wounds

by Sandycastle



Series: Child of the Heart [4]
Category: Bonanza/Ponderosa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: Sparky continues to adjust to living in the Cartwright family and continues to heal with their support.





	Family Bonding; Healing Old Wounds

This story is written for all to enjoy and not for profit. I do own certain characters in this story. Sparky/Nicholas is my own creation and I protect him. I thank David Dortort for the creation of the characters in Bonanza   
and Ponderosa. Although this story is mostly A Bonanza story you will notice that I have also use some characters from Ponderosa. I have also created some other characters and places to suit the story. The latex balloons of today were first manufactured in London, 1847, by J.G. Ingram, clay pipes were used by Sir Isaac Newton to blow soap bubbles in 1851 as a part of his research into light refraction. Tent caterpillars can be found all season long in the western part of the U.S. in forested areas. Lizards are also native to the state of Nevada, Levi began to make overalls and jeans in 1853 and pattoned the rivets and button fasteners in 1873. This story contains spanking. If you don’t approve of this, this story may not be for you. 

Rating PG13

Family Bonding; Healing Old Wounds 

 

Chapter 1

 

The littlest Cartwright was in the barn with the biggest Cartwright observing him with the bunnies. “Hoss, how long will it be before the bunnies grow big and become rabbits?” He asked pushing up close to one of the bunny cages. 

“About six months. Since they’re about 3 months old now, probably about another three months.” Hoss told the child while placing food in the cages. 

“Hoss, how come the bunnies are in separate cages now?” Sparky asked putting a finger into the cage. 

The older Cartwright brother took his large hand and withdrew his little brother’s small one. Don’t do that Nicky,” Hoss scolded. “in answer to your question, because it’s time to separate the boy bunnies from the girl bunnies so there won’t be more bunnies.” 

“Which cage has the boy bunnies and which one has the girl bunnies?” The little mite asked curiously, looking at the four bunnies in one cage and the two bunnies in the other.

“The one with the four bunnies are the boys and the other one are the girls.” The older boy replied, moving now to the girl bunny cage to feed them. 

“Oh. Can we name them Hoss?” Sparky asked standing on tiptoe to try to get a better look at the little furry creatures.

“No. We’re not keeping them as pets youngun. Once they’re full grown they’ll be let go into the woods to be with their bunny families.” The older Cartwright brother explained. 

The littlest Cartwright pouted. “Hoss, I want to keep the bunnies.”

Hoss hunkered down and looked his baby brother in the eye. “I said no Sweet Pea and I mean no. Don’t go having a tantrum about this now. Pa has strict rules about the wild creatures I rescue and that is they are to be returned to the wild as soon as they are well enough or big enough to take care of themselves.” 

Disappointment crossed those large grey eyes. “Yes Hoss.” The child replied.

“Good.” The large boy picked up his little brother and swinging him up onto his shoulders walked back up to the house. 

Little Joe looked up as Hoss and Sparky came in. The older brother swung the little mite from his shoulders before entering and set him on his feet. The little one ran inside. 

Adam coming down the stairs smiled at the sight of his large brother and his tiny brother interacting. It was heartwarming to see. He grinned and asked, “How are the bunnies doing Hoss?”

“Just fine. They’re growing.” The older Cartwright boy tousled Sparky’s hair. 

“Hoss!” The youngster cried, ducking out of the reach of his brother’s hand. “Adam, they are in separate cages so there won’t be more bunnies.” The child announced seriously.

“Hmm… That’s good. We don’t want the Ponderosa over run by bunnies now do we?” The oldest Cartwright brother teased.

“No. Papa wouldn’t like that. He didn’t like it when they hopped all over the house at Easter.” Sparky pronounced and all three of his older brothers laughed heartily at that, remembering how on Easter morning Hoss had been chasing little bunnies all over the upstairs hallway when Sparky had taken the little bunnies to bed with him to keep them safe and warm. 

Benjamin Cartwright, sitting at his desk in his study area called his youngest son to him. “Sparky, come here son.”

The little one skipped over to his Papa’s desk. “Yes Papa?”

“Sit down.” Ben indicated the chair at the side of his desk.

The child, dressed in blue jeans, a red checked shirt, with his blond hair ruffled and his cheeks with a pinkness to them clambered up into the chair. He looked at his Papa with his large grey eyes. “Yes Papa?”

“I have been writing out invitations to your birthday party. I will be giving you the ones for your friends at school. You may take them to school with you tomorrow, but you are not to give them to the children until afternoon recess. Do you understand young man?” Ben admonished. 

“Yes Papa.” No giving out my party invitations until afternoon recess.” The little boy repeated dutifully. 

“Very good.” Ben gathered up a half dozen invitations in their envelopes with the children’s names printed on them. He handed them to his son. “Don’t get them dirty and don’t lose them.” The boy’s father warned.

“Yes Papa. I’ll put them in my saddle bag right now so they’ll be safe.” The child replied smiling broadly. 

The elder Cartwright handed his son the packet and Sparky taking them carefully from his father darted over to the credenza where his and Little Joe’s saddle bags were kept for school and pulling his down tucked the precious invitations into it. Then he standing on tiptoe, replaced his bag. He was happy to be able to have a party. 

*****

The next afternoon at school…

“Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright!” Miss Jones exclaimed as she smacked her ruler down on his desk. 

The little mite jumped. “Yes Miss Jones?” He asked looking up with a bit of trepidation.

“Can you tell me young man what I just assigned your grade to do?” The teacher demanded.

The little boy flushed. “Uhm… no ma’am.” 

“Then I suggest you pay attention. Your assignment is to write a composition on what you plan to do over summer vacation.” Miss Jones informed the child. “It is to be two pages long and if I catch you being inattentive again you will find yourself standing in the corner. Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” The little boy replied, again flushing pink with embarrassment. 

Sparky had been thinking about the invitations his Papa had given him that were in his desk to distribute to his friends for his upcoming birthday party. He realized he had better pay better attention to his teacher. He didn’t want to have to stand in the corner or get a note home. When recess was called he grabbed his invitations and handed one each to his desk mate, Patrick Kelly, then to Sally Robbins, Kristie Dennison, Nancy Jennings, Vincent Kelly, Seth Pruitt and Mitch Devlin. All his schoolmates were happy to receive an invitation. His birthday was after school was out for the summer and it would be a great way to start the summer fun. 

*****

The last day of school Ben accompanied his sons along with Adam and Hoss. They were going to attend the graduation of those students who completed their schooling and hear the other children recite and show off what they learned over the past year. Sparky was going to read the paper he had written about his family. He had gotten an A on it. He had also won a blue ribbon for being best in his grade. Little Joe was going to read the report he had done on Gulliver’s Travels and how his little brother had been concerned about growing. Little Joe had received an A on his report as well and honorable mention for creativity. The boys would be awarded their ribbons after the graduation ceremony, the readings and recitations. Ben was very proud of his children. 

As they arrived at the school Ben plucked the littlest Cartwright from his pony and Little Joe put Blaze up with his own horse. Sparky ran up to Hoss and taking his large hand in his pulled him along into the schoolroom. He brought his large brother up to the front where his own desk was and then realized Hoss wouldn’t be able to sit up there with him because what was just right for him as a small boy would not accommodate his brother’s large frame. Frowning he said, “Hoss, you won’t be able to sit with me, or Papa or Adam either because you are too large for the desks.”

“Why don’t we sit in back where the larger desks are and you sit on a chair with us back there?” The older boy suggested.

“I have to read my composition and Miss Jones wants us all in front so we can get up when she calls on us.” Sparky said frustrated. 

The older Cartwright boy thought for a moment and then suggested, “Why don’t I bring a chair up here for me to sit on. Maybe I can find ones for Pa and Adam too. Then we’ll all have front row seats.” 

The little boy’s large grey eyes lit up. “That’s a good idea Hoss if Miss Jones will let us.”

Hoss smiled at the littlest Cartwright. He was dressed in a fairly new pair of jeans, a blue shirt and wearing his dress riding boots. He looked very cute. “I’ll ask Miss Jones. You just sit down okay?” The large boy told the little mite.

“Okay.” Sparky replied with a smile.

Hoss approached Miss Jones. He shared with her the problem and she smiled at her   
former student. “Eric, you go ahead and set up your family near your little brother. Being it’s, his first graduation ceremony and he is at the top of his grade having his family near will be fine.” She indicated the chairs along the back wall. “You may use those chairs.”

Hoss went over and snagging three chairs brought them up to where Sparky’s desk was and set them up. When he was through Adam and Ben had entered the schoolhouse. Little Joe had settled into his own desk among his friends. The older boy indicated the three chairs and Ben and Adam sat down. The little one was excited and happy to have his family there with him. 

Sparky fidgeted as the procedures got under way and the room filled with parents and family of other students. When Ben saw the little boy’s, fingers go into his mouth he understood the little tyke was nervous. He tapped his older son on the shoulder and indicated the child with his fingers in his mouth. 

Hoss leaned over and whispered, “Baby, take your fingers out of your mouth. Take deep breaths instead. It’ll be all right.” 

The youngster took his fingers out of his mouth, but then began to swing his legs and his   
older brother placed a hand on his thigh and the little mite stopped. 

The child looked up at his big brother. “What?” 

“Stop swinging your legs. Sit still Sweet Pea.” Hoss admonished.

“Hoss, I can’t. I’ve got butterflies in my stomach.” Sparky told him. 

“Take deep breaths. It’ll help.” The older brother whispered into his ear again. 

The little boy did what was suggested. He was doing a little better, but still seemed to be having a problem with his nervousness. 

Ben seeing his child’s anxiety levels rising tapped Hoss on the shoulder and asked him to hange places with him. The two exchanged chairs, being careful not to make much of a disturbance. Then Ben reached over and plucked the nervous little mite out of his seat and into his lap and held him snugly. 

At first the little one scowled at his Papa, but then, feeling those protective arms securely around him stopped fidgeting and cuddled. 

Miss Jones seeing this raised an eyebrow at Ben who cocked an eyebrow in return. She didn’t say anything however when she noticed the child had settled down and relaxed. 

When it came time for Sparky to read his paper he stood up and faced the people. Ben saw his panic and caught his eye and smiled. The little one kept his eye on his Papa while he read his paper in a clear treble voice. “…No matter what I do my Papa and brothers always love me and that makes me very happy.” The little mite concluded, smiling at his Papa and brothers who were looking very proud. 

When the littlest Cartwright finished everyone applauded. Ben had tears in his eyes. The paper had been very moving. When Sparky was finished reading he crawled back unashamedly into Ben’s lap and stayed there for the rest of the readings and recitations. 

When Little Joe stood up to read his paper he looked at his tiny brother and smiled broadly. Sparky grinned back and snuggled closer to his Papa. 

Once everything was over Miss Jones awarded the ribbons, pinning them on each student. Sparky smiled broadly and ran back to his Papa and jumped up and down excitedly, “Papa! I won the blue ribbon and am first in my class!” 

Ben grinned broadly at his child. “So, I see Little boy, I’m very proud of you Nicholas!” He squeezed the boy tight and then patted his bottom. He passed the little tyke to Hoss who squeezed him, but carefully, then passed him off to Adam. Adam hugged him tight and praised him. “You’ve done very well little brother. You’ve attended school full time and are first in your grade. You worked very hard to do that and I’m very proud of you.!”

“Thank you, Adam,” The littlest Cartwright gave his big brother a big hug in return. 

In the meantime, Ben was praising Little Joe. “Son, I’m very proud of you and your paper. It was excellent and showed a lot of thought went into it. I really enjoyed hearing it.” 

Little Joe blushed at his father’s praise. At thirteen he was a bit embarrassed by all the attention. He was happy for his baby brother though that he was first in his class after such a rocky start to the school year. 

Hoss was praising his little brother while Adam was praising Little Joe for his creative approach to Gulliver’s Travels. 

Hoss passed Sparky back to Ben and clapping Little Joe on the shoulder praised him as well. “Little brother, I’m really proud of ya. I really liked that there paper you wrote. It was real good.”

“Thanks Hoss. I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was kind of fun to write.” Little Joe grinned at his little brother being held by their Papa. 

 

Chapter 2

 

One week later…

Sparky was jumping up and down in his nightshirt. “Papa, come on, hurry! I’ want to get washed, dressed and my chores finished so we can get going! I can’t wait to see Gregory and Christopher! I haven’t seen them for a long time now and I’m glad they can come to play!” 

Ben smiled down at his impatient little boy, thinking how a few weeks since he had played with his friends was a very long time to his son. “Young man, if you don’t stay still, I won’t be able to help you get washed up.” The child’s father poured warm water from a large china pitcher decorated with scenes of sailing ships with a matching basin. 

Sparky took the soap his papa handed him and with a wash cloth washed his face, behind his ears, his neck and arms and hands. 

His father helped him rinse and dry up. Then he helped him to brush his teeth with tooth powder. He watched as his son pulled on under drawers and then his jeans and shirt. He then handed his little boy his socks and observed him as he tied his shoes. When he was all dressed the elder Cartwright ran a comb through the child’s fine blonde hair and took stock of his son. He really was quite adorable. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt today with his jeans and Ben was very glad to see the healthy complexion on his youngster. He looked so much better than he had a year ago at this time when he had just been recovering from being seriously ill. Ben smiled down, turned his child and with a light swat sent him on his way. “Go on Sparky, go collect the eggs and fill the kindling box. Then get ready for breakfast. Don’t forget to wash your hands after you do your chores. Hop Sing won’t stand for dirty hands at the breakfast table you know.” The Cartwright patriarch smiled down at his youngest child.

“Yes Papa. I’ll be sure to do that. I don’t want Hop Sing to swat me with his wooden spoon.” The youngster walked down the stairs and out to the chicken coop to take care of his chores. The boy’s father just smiled and headed to the barn to take care of his own. 

At breakfast, Sparky chattered excitedly. “Papa and me are going to the Silver eagle to get Gregory and Christopher. He said they can come visit this week before my birthday party and that it is a part of my birthday present!” The little one bounced up and down on his cushioned seat. 

His brothers and Papa smiled at his antics. 

“Well, my son, if you don’t eat your breakfast we won’t be going anywhere.” Ben admonished.

Sparky looked up at his papa with his large grey eyes and smiled brightly. “Yes Papa.” He dug into his meal and ate pretty well. 

When breakfast was finished Ben sent the littlest Cartwright to his room to put on his riding boots and Hoss saddled up Blaze. He was going to accompany them to the mine. 

He wanted Hoss to become more familiar with the Silver Eagle and Mike Calahan because if he needed him to do things there he wanted the boy to feel comfortable and secure that he knew enough about the operation to conduct business if needed. The elder Cartwright was sending Adam out to the north pasture with Little Joe to check on the cattle. He wanted to be sure they had enough water and grass. If they needed to be moved to the south pasture then the boys would move the herd there.

As Ben and Hoss headed their horses down the trail that would lead them to the Silver Eagle mine Ben called to the little one, “Nicholas! Be sure to ride close and stay between Hoss and me. I don’t want you riding ahead, do you understand? If you do I will take you off your pony and ride you in front of me and Hoss will lead Blaze. You will not be allowed to ride home either and when we get home you will spend time in the corner and not get any dessert tonight after dinner. Do you understand?” Ben caught those large grey eyes.

“Yes Papa. I’ll be good.” Sparky promised returning his father’s gaze. 

“That’s all I ask little one.” Ben replied with a smile and headed Buck down the trail   
with Sparky between him and Hoss. 

Adam mounted up and glancing over at his younger brother grinned. He leaned over in the saddle and whispered, “When Pa and our brothers are out of sight I’ll race you to the north pasture.” Adam grinned devilishly at Little Joe. 

The younger boy’s eyes widened, rounded and then he grinned. “You got it brother!”   
Once Ben, Sparky and Hoss were out of sight the two other brothers took off in a dead heat to the north pasture.

Little Joe pulled up first and laughed with his green eyes sparkling and called to his older brother who had been just at his heels, “I beat ya Adam!” 

“That you did little brother. I’m sure it’s because you’re not as heavy as me so your horse can run a little faster!” Adam grinned. After walking their horses around, cooling them, they observed the pasture and checked the water supply deciding that all was well with the cattle for a few more days. In a bit however, they would have to be moved for better grazing.

Hoss, Sparky and Ben rode leisurely along the trail. 

“Papa?” Sparky asked.

“Yes, Sweet Pea?” Ben answered.

“How long does it take for a tree to grow tall?” The child asked as he glanced up at the tall trees growing around them.

Ben smiled realizing his child was still concerned about growing. “It takes many years for a tree to grow tall Sparky, sometimes hundreds of years.”

Sparky looked quickly at his father to see if he was teasing. “Hundreds of years Papa? That’s a really long time.” 

“Yes, it is son. Trees when you cut them down have rings on the inside and by counting the rings you can tell how old they are. You can also tell how much water a tree got in any particular year by how thick the rings are.” The boy’s father explained. 

“Really Papa?” The little mite asked in amazement. 

“Yes Sparky. Pa is right. Some things grow very quickly and other things take many years to grow.” Hoss chimed in. 

The littlest Cartwright rode along for a while being very quiet. Then he turned to Hoss and asked, “Hoss, how come my pony is full grown and little while Chubb and Buck are full grown and bigger than him?” 

“Hmm… well, little one, I guess it’s because God wanted some to be big like Chubb and Buck so they could carry big men like Pa and me and some little so they can safely carry little ones like you.” Hoss grinned at his small brother. 

“I guess so Hoss. I supposed that everything has its own size like everything has its purpose. For right now because I’m a boy I have to be small. When it’s time I’ll grow and be big like you and Papa.” The little boy contemplated out loud. 

Ben and Hoss exchanged glances and grinned. 

Once they arrived at the Silver Eagle mine Ben let the littlest Cartwright get off his pony and play with Gregory and Christopher. 

Linda said, “Don’t worry Mr. Cartwright. The boys will be fine. I’ll keep a sharp eye out for Ricky and Sparky. I don’t anticipate any problems.”

“Thank you, Linda. Remember, it’s Ben you know. After all this time I think we are friends and may be a bit more informal with each other.” The elder Cartwright grinned at her.

“Thank you, Ben.” Linda replied with a smile. 

The Cartwright patriarch turned to Hoss and said, “Come with me son and we’ll find Mike Calahan and show you around and introduce you to some more of the other men.” Ben and Hoss walked toward the mouth of the mine. 

Sparky, along with Gregory and Christopher ran down to the stream. They played alongside the stream skipping stones and trying to outdo each other. 

“Sparky, I bet you can’t walk across the stream using those stepping stones!” Gregory challenged.

‘I bet I can!” Sparky replied, a bit miffed. The little boy began his journey and crossed the stream safely enough, by carefully stepping onto each slippery stone. 

Gregory and Christopher skipped across them and then the boys challenged each other as to who could get across them the fastest. Sparky, not wearing shoes, but riding boots had more of a challenge because of the high heels of his boots. The other two boys wore shoes which gave them both better purchase and balance. On one of the trips across the stream Sparky stepped wrong, twisted his foot and ankle and fell into the stream with a big splash. The other two boys seeing his plight jumped into the stream and helped him out. Now all three boys were muddy and wet. 

“We better go home and get dry clothes.” Gregory stated.

“I don’t have any dry clothes to change into Sparky complained.

“I’m sure Ma can find something of Ricky’s to fit you Sparky. He grows out of stuff so quickly and I know she’s been putting things aside for you for when you came next.” Gregory told him.

“Okay.” Sparky limped wet and dirty toward the cabin. 

Linda looked up as the two boys wandered in. “Goodness gracious!” She exclaimed. “What happened to you two?” She got up and stopping the two gave them towels to dry with and said, “You two get those wet things off right now!”

Gregory and Sparky both looked at each other. They didn’t want to strip naked in front of Gregory’s mother. 

“I said now! She said quietly, but firmly.

Both boys knew very well that they had better do as she said. Linda went into her room and then Gregory’s room, which he shared with his youngest brother Ricky and returned with dry clothing for both boys. Ricky came trailing out after her. 

She handed Gregory dry under drawers, jeans, shirt and socks. She handed Sparky a pair of overalls, a bright blue shirt and under drawers and socks as well. Both children stripped out of their soggy clothes, toweled dry, Sparky with Linda’s help and redressed in the dry clothes. Sparky’s ankle was a little swollen. She looked at it before he put his socks on and asked, “Does it hurt a lot honey?” 

“Some, but it’ll be all right.” The child answered.

“I’m going to wrap it anyway. I’m going to let your Papa know when he comes back.” Linda informed the little boy.

“Oh no, please don’t! He won’t let me ride Blaze home if he thinks my ankle is bad. He’ll make me ride with him and I really hate that!” Sparky begged.

“I’m sorry Sweetie, but I have to tell him. He needs to know.” Linda tousled the blonde hair and picked up the little mite and kissed him on the forehead. Then settled him into a chair and began the process of wrapping his ankle. 

“Ooh not so tight! That hurts!” Sparky complained.

“If you want to be able to ride your pony home it needs to be tight enough to keep the swelling down, but not so tight as to cut off your circulation. Your boots are soaked. I’m not sure we can get them back on you. I may have to see if I can find an old pair of Ricky’s shoes to fit you.” Linda told the child.

The youngster pouted. Papa wasn’t going to be very happy with him.

 

Chapter 3 

 

“Hoss, this is Mike Calahan. He is the manager of the Silver Eagle. I believe the two of you have met before?” Ben asked.

“Yes Sir, I remember you Mr. Calahan. How do you do sir?” Hoss greeted the man politely.

“Very Well young man. If you and your Pa are ready I can take you into the mine.” The manager said.

“Yes Sir.” Hoss replied looking at his father. Ben nodded and the three men entered the mine. 

*****

Linda fed Ricky, Sparky and Gregory some cookies and milk. Christopher joined them in a bit and was looking very unhappy.

“Christopher, what’s the matter honey?” Linda asked.

“My Ma said she wasn’t going to let me go to the Ponderosa because I went into the stream and she found out Sparky got hurt.” Tears began to fall from those warm brown eyes. 

“Well, don’t you worry honey. I’ll go over and talk to your Ma. It’ll be all right okay?” Linda told the child.

“Okay.” Christopher replied sadly.

Linda began to leave, then thought about Ricky and took the boy with her. She wasn’t taking any chances of leaving him unsupervised near Sparky.

The three boys continued to munch on their cookies. Gregory glanced up at the little mite. “Does your ankle hurt real bad?”

“No. It aches some, but with your Ma wrapping it it seems pretty good. Papa isn’t going to be happy with me ruining my riding boots though.” Sparky said dispiritedly. 

In a bit Linda came in with Joyce Samuels and Ricky.

“Hello Sparky, let me see your ankle.” Mrs. Samuels said.

The little boy offered her the injured member and she examined it carefully. “It doesn’t look real bad. A day or two off it and it should be good as new.” She eyed her own child then and said, “Christopher, I’m going to let you go to the Ponderosa after all, but understand me young man, no fooling around where Sparky gets hurt or there will be no more visits without your Papa or me present.” She looked at her son sternly.

” Yes Ma’am. I understand.” Christopher replied. 

“Good.” Joyce said, giving her child a big hug. Christopher leaned into her cuddling for a few moments. Then Joyce put her son from her, turned him and gave him a sharp swat on his backside.

“Ow! Mama!” Christopher’s little hands flew to his bottom rubbing the stinging spot, embarrassed.

“Let that be a reminder to you young man. There are plenty more of them where that one came from.” Joyce told him sternly.

“Yes Mama.” Christopher replied respectfully.

“Now, come on back to the cabin with me so I can help you get ready to go back with Mr. Cartwright.” She held out her hand and Christopher put his hand in hers and she led him from the cabin.

Linda looked at her large son and said, “The same goes for you too Gregory, no doing anything that’s going to get Sparky hurt do you understand?” 

“But Ma, we were only playing! Sometimes we get hurt playing. It wasn’t like we deliberately made Sparky get hurt you know!” Gregory replied a bit disrespectfully.

“Yes, you sometimes get hurt playing, but it’s usually because you are either doing something you’re not supposed to or being careless or not thinking of the consequences of what you are doing. Both you and Christopher should have known that your friend couldn’t safely play on slippery stepping stones, especially with him wearing riding boots instead of shoes.” Linda scolded. “Now, I want you to be more careful understood? You had better watch your tone as well young man.” Linda eyed her son. 

Yes Ma’am” Gregory answered more respectfully this time.

Sparky sat at the table feeling a bit sad. He didn’t want his friends to get into trouble because of him. He should have known better as well. He was pretty sure his Papa would let him know that when he came back. 

The littlest Cartwright looked up at a knock at the door and Linda Walker admitted Ben and Hoss. 

“Everything okay Linda?” Ben asked.

Hoss entered behind his father, “Good morning Mrs. Walker.”

“Well, Sparky and the boys got into a bit of trouble. Good morning Hoss.” She smiled at the large boy. 

Ben glanced at his child dressed in overalls, without his boots on and his left foot wrapped up. The youngster’s papa gave a sigh. He walked over to the little one, picked him up and sitting in the chair his son had been sitting in, put the boy in his lap.  
“Little boy, what happened to you?” Ben asked.

“I twisted my ankle on a stepping stone in the stream and fell in. I hurt my ankle and got my riding boots all wet. I think they’re ruined Papa.” The child hung his head and a tear escaped those large grey eyes. 

Ben tipped the boy’s face up and wiped away the tear. “Son, it’s all right. It sounds like it was an accident.” He rubbed his child’s back soothingly.

“Yes Papa, it was. Gregory and Christopher got in trouble for it.” Sparky informed his father.

Ben squeezed his son and snuggling him said, “I’m sorry your friends got into trouble Sweet Pea.” Then to Sparky’s surprise his papa flipped him over and delivered a sharp swat to his backside.

“Ow! What was that for Papa?” He asked as he was righted by his Father.

“For doing something you know isn’t safe.” Ben replied.

Sparky pouted and rubbed the sting on his bottom. 

The elder Cartwright smiled at the little boy and hugged him again and Sparky stopped pouting. 

“Let’s try to see if we can get your boots back on honey. They’ll still be wet, but you’ll need them to ride. We don’t have any riding boots here.” Linda told the youngster.

Ben helped the woman to get his son’s wet boots back on amid a few winces and one “Ow” as his bad ankle was squeezed into the boot. Once Sparky had his boots on he was okay. His ankle ached, but not too bad. 

Linda got her son ready to go and before long Christopher joined them all smiles now that his transgressions had been forgiven and his mother had relented and allowed him to go after all. The families would join their children when they came out to the Ponderosa on the day of Sparky’s birthday. 

Ben placed his child up on his pony. “Sparky, if you have problems riding with your sore ankle I can let one of the other boys sit on Blaze while we lead him and take you up in front of me.”

“No Papa, I’ll be all right. I want to ride my pony.” The little boy declared.

“All right, but if I see you having trouble there will be no argument. Do you understand?” Ben eyed his little son.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky replied respectfully, he adjusted himself in his saddle. 

The elder Cartwright watched the child’s face and saw a little flicker of pain, but decided to see how he fared. He took Christopher up in front of him and Hoss took Gregory as the larger child would ride more comfortably with the larger young man. When all was tied onto the saddles and they were ready to go the boy’s mothers again admonished their sons warning them of the consequences of misbehavior. Ben had received permission from each mother to deal with their child as he saw fit while in his care, including spanking. He grinned and told them he didn’t think he’d have much trouble with the little guys. He knew how to handle naughty little boys. 

The mothers smiled at that then and allowed them to ride off onto the trail that led to the Ponderosa. 

The ride back was uneventful. Blaze was a pretty well-behaved pony and so Sparky didn’t have much trouble riding him. He couldn’t put his full weight on his foot, but didn’t need to. The pony plodded placidly along and didn’t mind the shifting in the saddle. He had become used to this at times when Sparky had ridden with a sore bottom or something else had been wrong. 

Once they arrived at the Ponderosa the other two little boys were lifted down and Ben, walking over to his child, picked him up and instead of putting him on his feet, carried him into Hop Sing’s kitchen and sat him on one of the clean counters. Sparky knew he was going nowhere. He wouldn’t be able to jump down with his bad ankle and his Papa knew it too. 

Hop Sing bustled over seeing Ben place the child on the counter top.  
“What wrong Mr. Ben?” Hop Sing asked.

“Sparky hurt his ankle. I want you to look at it. Okay?” Ben indicated the boot encased foot.

“Yes Mr. Ben. Hop Sing look and take care of little one.” He took hold of Sparky’s foot and gently, but firmly removed the still damp leather boot. Hop Sing also removed Sparky’s other boot and then peeled off the now very damp socks. He unwrapped the ankle and took it into his hand and gently probing it watched the little boy’s face. At one point when he probed an especially tender spot Sparky yelped, “Ow!” and tears came. 

Hop Sing said, “Sorry, little one, but Hop Sing must know how much damage.” He wiped the child’s tears and continued his examination. 

 

Once the china man was through he took and lifted the youngster onto a chair. He prepared a basin of cold water for him to soak in and went to the ice house to get ice for him to pack around the boy’s ankle. He also prepared him some willow bark tea which he made him drink. 

When Hop Sing was through with his ministrations Sparky’s ankle hardly hurt at all. “Little boy no play or do anything that boy has to stand for. Little boy will sit on sofa until supper. Then Hops Sing see if little boy ready for some play time.” The little Chinese man waggled his wooden spoon in front of the child. “No obey, feel wooden spoon on bottom.” 

Sparky looked at the man and said, “Yes Hop Sing. Umm…? I have to go. How am I going to go when I can’t stand?” The youngster asked anxiously.

“Hop Sing help.” The little china man picked up the child and again sitting him on the edge of the counter told the boy to unfasten his jeans and held out a basin at the proper level. The child looked at him confused and the little man said patiently, “Little boy go in basin. No need to stand.”

Sparky turned as red as a beet. Hoping no one would come into the kitchen at this moment, took out his little penis and peed into the basin. 

The china man took care of it while Sparky took care of himself. Once this little detail had been taken care of Hop Sing picked up the little mite and hugged him tight. “No be embarrassed. Now little boy feel better. If littlest Cartwright need again, let Hop Sing know.” 

“Yes, Hop Sing.” Sparky replied reddening again. 

The little cook helped the youngster wash his hands and then carried the little mite into the great room and settled him comfortably on the sofa. 

Gregory and Christopher were sitting and playing checkers. Sparky looked at them curiously. He had not wanted to learn to play the game. It looked boring to him moving those little discs around the board. He sighed and leaned against the pillows that Hops Sing had used to prop him up and fell asleep. 

Ben, coming in and seeing the little boys occupied and Sparky asleep on the sofa smiled. “How’s your game going boys?”

“Christopher is winning.” Gregory sighed. “He always wins.” 

Ben tousled the boy’s hair. “You’ll get better, keep practicing.” He then went over and picked up a light blanket, covering the little mite.

“He’s sure tired Mr. Cartwright. We’re sorry for him getting hurt. “We didn’t think he’d fall into the stream. We forgot it was harder to play that way with boots on.” Gregory said. 

Ben turned and looking at the large boy said, “Don’t worry about it Gregory. It has been addressed, forgiven and forgotten.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Both Gregory and Christopher replied. 

 

Chapter 4

 

Adam and Little Joe came into the barn and found Hoss feeding the bunnies. “Hi there little brother.” Adam called with a grin.

Hoss looked up and smiled at his older brother. Hi Adam. Hi Little Joe.”

Little Joe grinned at his older brother. “How did things go at the mine? Did Pa bring back the boys?”

“Things are fine at the mine. It was interesting. Yes, Pa brought back the boys. Sparky got hurt though. He twisted his ankle on some stepping stones they were playing on. I haven’t been in to see him yet, but Pa brought him right in to Hop Sing when we got back.” Hoss informed his brothers. 

Both of them loved their tiny brother and were concerned. 

Hoss finished up with the bunnies and left his brothers to take care of their horses while he went up to the house. He smiled when he saw Gregory and Christopher playing checkers, Sparky asleep on the sofa and Pa reading his paper in his favorite chair by the fire. “Hi, looks like you fellas are doing okay. Who’s winning?” Hoss asked observing the checker board and keeping his voice low as to not wake his baby brother.

“Christopher is. He almost always wins.” Gregory sighed. 

Hoss watched for a while and then could see what Gregory’s problem was, he said nothing though, not wanting to interfere. Maybe while he was here he would play with him and teach him some different strategies. He wished Sparky would learn to play. He seemed to hate the game though. Every time one of them had tried to teach him he would become quickly frustrated and end up throwing the board and checkers all over the place or crying or something so they had stopped trying. Maybe with seeing his friends playing he might want to learn. Hoss thought to himself. 

In a while Adam and Little Joe came into the house having completed their chores. They went into the kitchen and into the wash house to wash up. When they came back they were grinning, seeing Hoss and Pa reading, the little boys playing checkers and their baby brother sleeping on the sofa. They continued to smile at the domestic scene. 

“Pa, Hop Sing says supper will be ready soon and for everyone to get washed up. He asked that someone carry Sparky in and help him. He doesn’t want him on his foot.” Adam reported.

“Okay. Boys, time for you to put up your game.” Ben instructed his young guests. 

Adam went over and gently woke his little brother. “Time for supper Sweet Pea.” He smiled down at the little mite.

“Okay.” He said sleepily. 

Ben came over then and scooping his little boy up in his arms brought him out to the outhouse to take care of business, then to the wash house to clean up. He strode into the dining room and settled the little mite into his cushioned chair. Hop Sing brought the food and they commenced with eating after Hoss said grace. 

Sparky, not feeling very hungry pushed his food around on his plate. He was excited by his friends being at the Ponderosa, but also anxious and frustrated at his enforced inactivity because of his hurt ankle. 

“Sparky, eat your dinner son.” The Cartwright patriarch admonished. 

“Papa, I’m not very hungry.” The child pouted.

“Then you won’t be getting any of Hop Sing’s apple pie. I happen to know that’s your favorite dessert.” Ben told his child.

Sparky gave out a big sigh and tried to eat some of his dinner. After a bit, Ben reached over and plucking the little boy out of his chair, he was getting heavier now, situated him in his lap and fed him a bit more.

“Papa! I don’t want to sit in your lap!” The little one protested.

“Young man, you’ve barely eaten anything. I don’t want you to be hungry later.” Ben then fed the youngster more of his dinner. When he knew the child absolutely would not eat anymore because if Ben forced the issue he’d be sick. He stopped feeding him and slid him back onto his own chair. 

When the little Chinese cook came back Ben indicated his son could have a small piece of pie. Hop Sing understood and brought Sparky his dessert. 

Sparky didn’t protest as he knew he wouldn’t have eaten a big piece anyway. 

When the Chinaman cleared the table, Ben brought Sparky into the kitchen again sitting him up on the counter and left him there for Hop Sing to tend to. 

The little cook made Sparky sit there while he cleaned up from supper. Once the kitchen was back in order he turned to the child.  
“Hop Sing unwrap ankle and see how sore ankle is.” He began to unwrap the bandage after removing the youngster’s sock. “Hmm… looks better. Does this hurt?” the man asked, poking a spot he knew had been tender earlier and watching the child’s face. 

“Oohh! Hop Sing! That hurts!” Sparky wailed.

The Chinaman nodded his head and went out to the ice house. He packed more ice around the ankle and wrapped it securely into place. He made the little mite sit there until the ice was all melted. He wrapped the injured ankle again and made him some willow bark tea. Once the child had had the tea and the ankle was again securely wrapped he hefted the small boy into his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Little boy very good for Hop Sing.” He snagged a couple of cookies and settling the little mite on the sofa handed them to him. 

Little Joe looked up and asked, “Gee Sparky, how do you rate? You got a couple of cookies.” 

Sparky just looked up at his brother and grinned. “That’s because I was good for Hop Sing while he tended to my ankle.”

“Ah, a reward instead of a swat huh?” Little Joe teased.

“Yes.” The youngest Cartwright said with a grin. 

In a bit Sparky fell asleep again because of the willow bark tea and Ben seeing this smiled. He’d leave him where he was for a little while, then he’d pick him up and carry him off to bed for the night. 

Hoss was playing checkers with Gregory, giving him pointers as how to play better. 

Christopher and Little Joe were playing educational games with Adam and all was calm and quiet at the Ponderosa.

When it was bedtime Ben picked up the littlest Cartwright who was sleeping soundly and said, “Boys, I’m taking Sparky upstairs and putting him to bed. I’ll be back to help you as soon as I get him settled down.”

“Yes Sir.” they chorused.

The elder Cartwright carried his little boy upstairs. When he entered the room, he laid his child carefully down on the bed, divested him of his clothes and into a nightshirt. 

“Papa?” Sparky asked sleepily while Ben washed him up. 

“Hush little one. Go back to sleep.” Ben said softly, tucking him into bed, rubbing his child’s back until he was sound asleep again. The boy’s father tucked him in and then went down to the other youngsters.

“You two be very quiet. Sparky’s asleep and I don’t want him awakened. Okay?” Ben instructed.

“Yes Mr. Cartwright.” The two little boys followed their host up the stairs and very quietly washed up, got into their nightshirts, said their prayers and were tucked in on either side of their friend. The boys remembered what happened the last time they woke their companion suddenly when they last visited and they did not want a repeat of this so were careful to not wake him at all.

Ben turned the lantern down low and gave each boy a kiss on the forehead and tucked him in before closing the door. 

Hoss and Adam looked up at their Pa when he came back down the stairs. “All tucked up snug as a bug in a rug?” Hoss asked.

Ben smiled. “Yes, all three of them are sound asleep. They’ve had a long day.” The elder Cartwright grinned. His sons grinned back. 

***

Sparky’s screams split the night jolting his friends out of their sleep. Gregory tried to comfort him as well as Christopher, but Ben and Adam along with Hoss and Little Joe came running. 

Sparky was still screaming and crying with all his little mite. Ben reached out and plucked the small child into his arms and rubbing his back walked him up and down soothing him. 

Adam and Hoss, along with Little Joe got the other two boys settled back down in their bed. 

Ben took Sparky to his room with him and allowed the older boys to settled down their little guests and get them back to sleep. 

Sparky was still crying inconsolably and Ben, used to these nightmares and the resulting crying bouts held, soothed and walked his child up and down. When his son finally calmed he had his fingers in his mouth and tears running down his face. Ben gently wiped away the tears, carried his little boy over to the wash basin and pouring the now cooled water into the basin washed the little one’s face with it and made him take his fingers out of his mouth. 

“Sweet Pea, Papa has you. Take your fingers out of your mouth and let’s lie down together for a while okay?” 

Sparky said nothing, but nodded his head yes. 

Ben laid the child down and then laid down beside him. Both were again asleep. 

Sparky woke and realized he was in his Papa’s bed. He didn’t remember ending up here. He realized he must have had a nightmare and flushed crimson in embarrassment. He wondered what his friends were thinking about Him and went to slip out of the bed when he felt himself being snagged by the back of his nightshirt. 

“Where do you think you’re going little one?” His Papa asked.

“Papa, I got to go!” Sparky protested.

Ben reached a long arm under the bed and pulled out the chamber pot. There was always one under each bed in the house just in case one couldn’t make it to the outhouse or were sick. He sat Sparky on the edge of the bed and presented him the chamber pot. The little boy did what was expected. Ben flipping up the child’s nightshirt in back sat him on the pot so he could complete his business. When he was through with his eliminating chores he helped him to wipe and then cleaned him up good. 

“Papa!” Sparky wailed as his father washed him in his intimate areas. “That’s embarrassing!” 

“Not as much as if you have to explain to your friends why you’re having a hard time sitting down.” Ben responded, patting his little boy’s exposed behind. 

The youngster, turning crimson, kept quiet while his father gave him a thorough sponge bath. 

When Ben was finished he carried the child to his room. The other two children were   
awakening and he helped Sparky get dressed, making sure he kept off his bad ankle. 

Hoss and Little Joe took care of Sparky’s chores. Hoss filled the kindling box and Little Joe collected the eggs for him. 

When Ben was finished helping his son to get dressed, he brought his baby downstairs. He carried his son into the kitchen for Hop Sing to tend. He relished the feel of his sturdy little boy in his arms. It felt so good. He parked him up on the counter again and the Chinese cook came over to the small boy. He took off the wrapping and examined the ankle again. Sparky winced, but didn’t yelp this time. Hop Sing applied warm compresses to the ankle as it was no longer swollen, but sore. The warm cloths felt good on his sore ankle so the little boy didn’t protest. Once the little china man had finished ministering to the child he wrapped his ankle again, putting on his socks. He then took him off the counter and placed him on his feet. “Little boy walk a little and let Hop Sing see.”

Sparky walked across the kitchen without hardly a limp. 

“Little boy may walk a little, but must stay off ankle for most of today. If he do too much will feel Hop Sing’s wooden spoon!” The little man shook the implement at the little boy.

“Yes, Hop Sing. I’ll stay off it as much as possible.” The child promised.

“Good.” Hop Sing swung up the little boy into his arms an carrying him into the dining room plunked him onto the cushion of his chair. He secretly like carrying around the little mite. He was so cute and adorable. 

Gregory and Christopher were already sitting at the table waiting for their host. “Sparky, how is your ankle?” Gregory asked.

“A little better. Hop Sing says I can walk on it a little today, but to not overdo it or he’ll swat me with his wooden spoon.” He grinned up at his friends. “I wouldn’t want that, so I’m being good.” He continued to grin at his friends and they grinned back.

In a little bit Hoss, Adam, Little Joe and Ben came in, washed up and sat at the table, getting ready for breakfast. 

Sparky said the grace and everyone dug in. Ben smiled at all the boys he had at his table, including Adam and Hoss in the count. Six healthy boys to care for. A man couldn’t have it better.

The elder Cartwright, after breakfast went upstairs and brought Sparky his shoes. He helped him on with them and admonished. “Remember, Hop Sing said you can walk a little. You’re to stay off your feet. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Papa.” The child replied. 

Ben went with Adam to the lumber camp while Hoss and Little Joe moved the cattle from the North to the South pasture. The little boys were left to the care of Hop Sing and he allowed them to play on Sparky’s swing, again admonishing them to be careful and for the little boy to not overdo anything. 

The youngsters acknowledged this. Hop Sing left them to play and the children took turns swinging. The little Chinaman went back into the house to complete some chores. 

Around noon Hop Sing called the children in for lunch. Sparky was limping some and he picked up the child and brought him into the kitchen where he could examine his ankle. It was a bit swollen again and Hop Sing got ice from the ice house and packed it around the swollen ankle. “Little boy over do. Ankle is swollen.” He eyed the little mite.

Sparky protested. “I didn’t really Hop Sing! All I did was play on my swing!” I can’t help it if it swelled up again!” The littlest Cartwright exclaimed.

“Then no more play for rest of day. Little boy will remain on sofa. No arguments.” Hop Sing stated with a shake of his wooden spoon.

Sparky sighed. If nothing else he hated the sting of the wooden spoon on his backside and would be compliant. 

Hop Sing finished ministering to the child and made sure he wrapped the ankle well. Then he picked up the little mite and plopped him into his seat. “Little boy eat lunch now.” The little man proclaimed.

“Yes, Hop Sing.” Sparky said with a sigh.

“What’s wrong Sparky?” asked Gregory. 

“I have to stay on the sofa for the rest of the day because my ankle is swollen again.” He reported sadly.

“Gee Sparky, what a tough break.” Christopher said supportively.

“Yeah Sparky, that’s too bad.” Gregory said.

In a while, Hop Sing came in to clear away the lunch dishes. He picked up the child and deposited him on the sofa, giving him another cup of willow bark tea and making the little one as comfortable as possible. Gregory and Christopher played checkers again and Sparky fell asleep. 

When Ben and his other sons returned home it was to this scene they were greeted. Hoss walked over and asked Gregory, “How are you doing?”

The little boy looked up and smiled. “I’m actually winning this time!” 

The older boy smiled and tousled the youngster’s hair. “See, I told you if you tried some of the things I taught you you would do better.” 

“Yes Hoss. Thank you.” Gregory grinned.

“You’re welcome Gregory.” The larger boy said and strolled over to the sofa to gaze down on his little brother who was still soundly sleeping. 

Adam and Little Joe had also stopped to make sure that their baby brother was okay before making their way upstairs to get ready for supper. 

When Ben came in, he smiled at the scene and walked into the kitchen. “Hop Sing? How did things go today?”

“Little boys behave. Little one had swelling in ankle. He stay on sofa rest of day.” The Chinaman reported.

“Okay. Will supper be ready soon?” Ben asked.

“Yes Mr. Ben. It ready real soon.” The little Chinese cook scowled at his employer and 

Ben grinning left the kitchen. He knew better than to hang around too long. 

 

Chapter 5 

 

Ben woke his sleepy little son for supper and helped him to do everything he needed to before they ate. Once the meal was finished he picked up the little mite and brought him to his room.

“Papa, I don’t want to go to bed. It’s too early!” Sparky pouted.

“It’ll be more comfortable for you baby. You won’t have to struggle in and out of your   
clothes and things and when you fall asleep you’ll already be in bed.” He explained. 

The child sighed and settled down. With the help of some more willow bark tea, the little one fell into a deep slumber and Ben tucked him in and kissing him on the forehead slipped out of the room gently closing the door behind him. 

When he went downstairs he saw Adam holding Christopher and Hoss holding Gregory, both boys having angry looks on their faces. 

“Let me go! I’m gonna kill him! He’s a cheater!” Christopher cried.

“No, I’m not! Hoss said you could do that! You’re just a sore loser!” Gregory cried. 

The boys continued to argue and tried to get free of their captors. 

“Enough! Just what is going on here?!” Ben asked in a booming voice.

Both boys stopped struggling and fighting immediately.

The elder Cartwright stood there, his arms crossed and eyeing the two little boys. 

Adam and Hoss each let go of their charges.

“he started it Mr. Cartwright he cheated!” Christopher cried.

“Did not! It was a perfectly legal move! Hoss taught me. You’re just used to beating me all the time and now you don’t like it that I’m beating you!” Gregory cried.

“Enough of that now boys!” Ben said firmly. “Since it sounds like neither of you can play nice you can put up the game. Then you may each stand in a corner until I tell you you may leave it. No talking and no fidgeting or there will be a minute of extra corner time added and if it continues a spanking is that clear?” The Cartwright patriarch pronounced.

Both youngsters looked suitably chastised.

“Yes Sir.” They chorused as one.

Once the children had done what they were told and were standing in their corners Adam and Hoss again sat down with their books and Ben with his paper. He watched the boys each of whom were gracing a corner in the great room. Ben had made certain there had been more than one corner space available for just this purpose. Once the boys had done their corner time he called them to him. “Gregory, Christopher, come here.” 

Both boys came and stood in front of Ben. “What do you have to say for yourselves?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Sir.” Came the reply in unison.

“Both of you are forgiven. I’ll not have any more of this now do you hear? Any more fighting and you’ll both earn yourselves a spanking. Am I understood?” He asked firmly.

“Yes Sir.” Again, was said in unison.

“Good. You both have earned yourselves an early bed time as well.” Ben then led them upstairs and put them to bed alongside Sparky. 

When he returned Adam and Hoss looked up. “Is everything all right Pa?” Adam asked.

“Yes. All three of them are asleep now.” Ben replied.

“Pa, I’m sorry. I didn’t think my showing Gregory some new checker playing strategies would cause them to fight.” Hoss apologized.

“There’s no need to apologize son. If it wasn’t that it would have been something else. You know how when you and Adam were younger the two of you would find all kinds of things to fight and argue about.” Ben reminded his boys.  
Both sons flushed at this and quickly went back to their books. Ben just smiled and went back to his paper. 

In the morning the three little boys were giggling and tickling each other. Sparky had awakened before his friends and had started the tickling fight. Gregory then got up and poured warm water for them to wash up with and after Sparky brushed his teeth they headed downstairs and helped their friend with collecting the eggs and filling the kindling box.

“Sparky, how do you know which eggs go in the basket and which ones to put in the box?” Gregory asked curiously.

“By how much they weigh in your hand. Let me show you.” The little boy picked up a bad egg and a good egg and let Gregory feel the difference. Christopher also wanted to try and the youngster showed him as well. Once they had finished their chores Sparky and the other children trooped into the house and sat at their places at the breakfast table. 

Hop Sing entered and asked, “Did little boys wash hands?”

They all looked guiltily at each other and scrambled to rush past Hop Sing into the wash house to do exactly that. Not one boy escaped a sharp swat from the wooden spoon however as they passed by. 

“Ouch!” Christopher rubbed his bottom where the wooden spoon had connected. 

Gregory was doing the same. “That hurt!” 

Sparky grinned rubbing his own spot. “Yes. Hop Sing knows how to put a sting in his swats. Even Papa has to rub when Hop Sing gets him.”

The other two little boys looked at Sparky with huge rounded eyes. “Hop Sing swats your father too?” Gregory asked, eyes still wide in surprise.

“Yes, but not very often.” The littlest Cartwright finished washing up and all three boys wiped their hands and returned to the dining room. Shortly afterward Adam, Hoss, little 

Joe and Ben came trooping in all freshly washed. Little Joe said grace and Hop Sing brought the food. As he served he said to the little mite, “Hop Sing want to see boy in kitchen when done.”

“Yes Sir.” The child answered respectfully. 

When breakfast was through Ben looked at his sons. Little Joe, you may have the day free to do as you would like today. Hoss, I would appreciate it if you would fix the wagon wheel on the hay wagon. It needs to be repaired and we’ll need it for the second cutting soon.” He instructed.

“Yes Pa.” Hoss answered.

“When you are finished you too may have the rest of the day to do as you wish.” The elder Cartwright informed his large son.

He looked at Adam. “Son, I want you to supervise these three today. Hop Sing is going into town to help out a sick cousin and won’t be back until late this evening. He’s going to leave fixings for sandwiches, soup for lunch and there’s a stew simmering on the back of the stove for supper. He’ll need you to watch over it all right?” Ben asked.

“Yes Sir. I’ll be sure to watch over everything.” The oldest Cartwright boy replied.

“I’m going up to the lumber camp to help mark the next section of trees I want cut. I’ll be back by supper.” Ben told his family. He got the attention of his three youngest charges. “Boys, Adam will be in charge today. You’re to obey him as you would obey me. He has permission to punish you if need be, including a spanking if it’s necessary. Do as you are told and all will go well. do you understand?” He eyed the three youngest boys. 

“Yes sir; Yes Papa,” was heard from the children.

“Little Joe, that goes for you as well young man. Don’t give your brother a hard time.” He eyed his younger son.

“Yes Sir. I plan to spend most of the day with Mitch and Seth.” His son replied.

“Good, just stay out of mischief.” Ben warned. 

Everyone helped clear the table, Hop Sing snatched up the littlest Cartwright and plunked him up on the counter.

“Hop Sing!” The child protested.

“Little boy no complain. Hop Sing needs to see ankle and decide if boy stay on sofa some more or play today.” The little Chinese man stated.

Sparky sighed and submitted to Hop Sing’s inspection. 

“Ankle looks better. If ankle hurts boy go inside and put up by laying on sofa. If boy no do this Hop Sing will be unhappy and spank with wooden spoon.” The man scolded. 

“Yes, Hop Sing. I promise I will.” The little one said earnestly. 

“Good. Little boy may go play now.” The China man plucked the child off the counter and hugged him tight. Then he put him on his feet, turned him and gave him a light swat with his hand on his bottom and said, “Go now. Be good.” 

Sparky walked out of the kitchen and he and his little friends went outside to fly his kite. 

Hop Sing saddled up Buttercup a very docile mare and headed off for town in his coolie hat. Hoss began work on the wagon wheel and Little Joe saddled up Cochise and headed for the Devlin ranch. Ben saddled up Buck and called to the boys as he left, “You boys have fun now and no fighting or getting into mischief!” 

“We’ll be good. Bye Papa!” Sparky called in return. 

Ben turned Buck and headed onto the trail that led to the lumber camp. 

The boys returned to their kite flying while Adam took stock of what he needed to do in the house for lunch and supper.   
He heard voices raised outside and went to the porch to see what was happening. 

“Sparky, let me!” Christopher cried.

“No, it’s my turn!” Gregory cried.

“Stop! You’ll get it caught in the tree!” The little mite cried as the two other boys tried to grab the stick that the kite was attached to out of his hand. 

True to the littlest Cartwright’s prediction the Kite ended up in the tree. It was high up in the branches and Sparky got angry and began to shout. “See! What did I tell you?! Now it’s stuck way up there and we can’t get it!” The littlest Cartwright went up to Gregory, hauled back his fist and was halted by a deep voice. 

“Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright, I wouldn’t do that if I were you little boy!” Adam admonished. 

The child dropped his hand and turning to see his oldest brother standing on the porch, said, “But Adam, they got my kite stuck up in the tree! I think it’s torn too.” A tear escaped those large grey eyes. 

The older boy walked over and picking up his little brother wiped away his tear and gave him a hug. “Don’t worry Sweet Pea. If it’s ruined we can make another one.” He smiled at the little boy then. 

“Okay.” Sparky pouted. 

Adam flipped him over his arm and gave him a sharp swat.

“Ow!” What was that for!” The child cried.

“For raising your hand to your friends. You know Pa doesn’t like you to start fights little boy and if you do that it’s the hair brush for you.” His oldest brother reminded him.

“Yes Sir.” Sparky said.

The older boy set his little brother down an the child rubbed the still stinging spot on his behind. 

Adam then approached the tree where the kite was lodged and jumping up, caught the lowest branch and pulled himself up onto it. He then expertly climbed the tree and dislodged the kite. He briefly examined it and found it was no worse for wear. It had not torn and looking down he called, Sparky, I’m going to drop your kite down. It’s all right. No damage has been done.” He made certain the string was free of the tree before dropping the treasured toy onto the ground and climbing down himself. 

Hoss, looking up at the tree smiled at his oldest brother climbing down. Old Adam sure had it. He could still climb with the best of them. He grinned as he walked up and as his older brother went to swing down from the lowest branch to the ground, caught him up in his arms and carried him around. 

“Hoss! Put me down!” The older boy laughed. 

The three little boys giggled to see the oldest Cartwright boy being carried around like a small boy by the largest Cartwright boy. 

Adam said to his brother exasperated, “Hoss, put me down now.”

“Oh, older brother, I think I really like carrying you around!” He teased, not allowing him to get out of his arms. 

When Hoss finally flipped Adam over his shoulder and gave him a playful swat to his bottom before setting him on his feet the little boys were all giggling gleefully to see the two young men playing like that. Sparky especially grinned to see Hoss man handle his oldest brother so easily and then give him a swat too. 

Once Adam was again on his feet he playfully punched Hoss in the arm and said, “You had better be careful little brother or I won’t feed you any lunch!” He teased.

“Aw, Adam, you know I was only playing with ya.” Hoss said, looking abashed.

“I know little brother.” He hugged his large brother then and turned him and gave him a little push and a smack to his bottom that didn’t faze Hoss at all. “You had better finish that wagon wheel now.” He scolded, giving the other young man a mock stern look. 

“I’m finished with it and I’m thinking of going into town for a beer.” Hoss said.

“Oh no you don’t little brother. You know you can only do that if Pa or I are around and I don’t intend to get myself into trouble again for bringing underage brothers into a saloon.” Adam grimaced remembering the little talk his father had had with him regarding Sparky and the Bucket of Blood.

Hoss grinned then. “Well, then I think I’ll get my fishing pole and go on up to Lake Tahoe and do some fishing. Hop Sing can make them for us tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Adam said.

Sparky, hearing this, asked, “Can we come too? We’d like to go fishing as well.” 

“Uh uh. I’m not responsible for the three of you and I don’t think Adam is in the mood to watch you guys and go fishing as well.” He stated. 

“Aw, we won’t be any trouble. Please?” The little one begged. 

“No Sweet Pea. I’m sorry. You and your friends can play here.” The older boy replied. 

Sparky sighed. “It’s not fair. You are supposed to be my brothers and you never take me anywhere.” He whined.

“Stop that Nicky.” Adam scolded. Hoss deserves some time to himself without anyone else being around if he wants to.” 

Sparky quit. He knew from the tone of his oldest brother’s voice that if he did push any further he would be in trouble. 

“I’m sorry.” The little one apologized. 

“Okay. Here’s your kite. The three of you play nice together okay?” Adam had rolled up the string and the kite was again ready to send aloft.

The child carefully took his toy from his oldest brother and handing it to Gregory said, “You can see if you can get it to fly this time.” 

Gregory, grinning began to run across the yard and once the draft caught the kite sending it upward release the string a little at a time until there was no more string to let out and flew the kite, making certain to keep it out of the line of trees. 

The little boys entertained themselves with this activity for the next hour or so taking turns at making the kite dip and turn. 

 

Chapter 6

 

Adam fixed the sandwiches and heated the soup and called to the boys when it was ready to come eat. 

Sparky rolled the kite in and carefully put it back it to its place of safety. 

“Adam, this soup is good.” Christopher said, eating and Gregory nodded. 

The older boy had cut the sandwiches into four wedges for each youngster, setting them on plates next to their bowls of soup. He watched his baby brother as he ate some of his soup and a couple of pieces of his sandwich.   
“Sweet Pea, aren’t you going to eat more than that?” Adam asked.

“No, I’m not hungry. I’ve eaten enough.” The child responded. 

His older brother eyed him and asked “Are you hurting little boy?”

“Uhm… a little.” he said.

Adam came over and picking up his little brother brought him into the great room and depositing him on the sofa got down in front of him examining his ankle. It was a little swollen. Not bad, but enough that staying off it a while might be a good idea. 

“Sweet Pea, I think you and your friends should play some quiet games this afternoon. I think you should stay off your ankle the rest of the day. It’s swelling again.” He looked his baby brother right in the eye.

“It doesn’t even really hurt!” Sparky cried.

“Well, it hurt enough that you didn’t want to eat.” His brother said. “Therefore, you may stay off it the rest of the afternoon.” Adam pronounced.

Sparky pouted and the older boy looked at his brother sternly. “NO pouting, or I’ll take you up to your room and put you in bed and make you stay there until Pa comes home.” 

Sparky knew his big brother would do just that and stopped pouting. 

Adam went out to the ice house and got some ice, wrapping it in a towel and placed it on the swollen area. It hurt, but it felt good after a bit and the little boy didn’t argue. 

He read stories to the boys the rest of the afternoon, acting out the parts and making it entertaining. When Adam heard a couple of horses come into the yard he glanced up to see it was getting late.   
“Boys, I’m going to have to tend to the stew. Hoss and Little Joe are home and Pa will be home real soon. I have chores to attend to and so I have to leave you. Sparky, stay on the sofa. You two, stay out of trouble.” He admonished, going into the kitchen to tend to the supper and then out to the barn to do his own chores. 

Seeing his younger brother, he asked, “Little Joe, how did your day go?” 

“Good, Mitch, Seth and me, we rode the trails into the foothills and did a little exploring. It was fun.” He related while he led Cochise toward the barn. 

“Good. I’m glad you had fun.” Adam grinned at his younger brother.  
He strode into the barn with Little Joe following and saw Hoss putting up Chub. “How was the fishing Hoss?” Adam asked.

His brother held up a string of lake trout and Adam was impressed. 

“All I have to do is clean them and put them on ice for Hop Sing. He’ll take care of cooking them tomorrow.” He told his oldest brother.

“They’ll make good eating Hoss!” Little Joe exclaimed, looking at the string of fish as well. 

“Thank you, little brother. He smiled broadly. 

“you’re welcome big brother.” Little Joe replied. 

Ben came riding into the yard and dismounting took the reins and entered the barn. He saw his three older boys in the barn taking care of their chores. 

“Adam, how are things going?” He asked.

“Okay Pa. Sparky’s ankle swelled up again, I think he was doing too much running and such while flying his kite this morning. I made him stay on the sofa all afternoon. Hoss caught a great string of fish and Little Joe apparently had a good time with Mitch and Seth.” He reported. “If you excuse me Pa, I need to check on our supper so it doesn’t burn.” He said, grinning at his father.

“Go ahead son. I gather supper will be ready soon?” 

“As soon as everyone is finished with their chores.” Adam replied.

When he went back into the house he was greeted by three little boys all tumbling about the great room. Sparky was standing on the sofa, leaning over the back. Gregory and Christopher were in the chairs doing the same. Adam came up behind each boy quickly and applying a sharp swat to each upturned bottom asked, “What do the three of you think you’re doing?”

All three boys were now sitting on their bottoms, not wanting any further swats. 

“We were just playing circus.” Christopher shared.

“Well, don’t be climbing all over the furniture and you can play circus outside. Tumbling around in the great room can be dangerous and you can hurt yourself, or break something.” The older boy scolded. 

“Yes Adam.” The three boys chorused. 

He left the boys and went on into the kitchen to tend to supper. 

When Ben came in all three boys were in the corner playing with Sparky’s blocks and building things.

“How are you boys doing?” He asked.

“Okay Mr. Cartwright.” The boys answered. 

He walked over to his son and picking him up, said, “Sparky, Adam tells me your ankle is still giving you problems.” 

“It’s okay again Papa. He put ice on it an it’s not swollen now and doesn’t hurt hardly at all.” The littlest Cartwright announced. 

The man smiled at his child and sitting in his favorite chair placed the little one in his lap and took the injured ankle in his hand examining it. It wasn’t swollen and so he let the child down to go play with his friends.

When Little Joe came in Adam asked, “Hey little brother, will you set the table for me and help me get supper on?”

“Sure.” He said and followed his brother into the kitchen where he washed his hands and began to set out the bowls and silverware they needed. 

Hoss came in then and after washing up also helped get dinner out on the table, putting out the napkins and making sure the glasses of milk and water were set out as well as cups for coffee. 

Adam called everyone to the table and after helping the little ones to wash up he said grace and they all dug in. 

Hop Sing came back late and when he saw all was in perfect order in his kitchen grinned. He was very pleased. It wasn’t often that anyone saw the little Chinese man smile. 

The next morning the little boys washed up by themselves since Gregory could handle the pitcher without mishap and went out to the chicken coop to gather the eggs and then set to filling the kindling box for Hop Sing. Afterward they washed up and when they were all gathered at the breakfast table Sparky asked, “Papa, can someone hook the pony cart to Blaze and may I take Gregory and Christopher for a ride up to Lake Tahoe? May we do some pebble hunting and maybe some fishing? Can we have a picnic lunch and spend the day?” The little one asked on a roll.

“Whoa there little boy, One thing at a time!” Ben said, laughing. “First, if Little Joe is willing to supervise you then you may take your pony cart and give your friends a ride. The lake will have to wait until I can come with you. It will take all of us to keep a good eye on all three of you up there.” He stated.

Sparky looked at his older brother. “Little Joe, will you please supervise us while I give my friends a ride in my pony cart?” He pleaded, turning his large grey eyes on him.

“Hmm… I don’t know Sparky. You three can really get into mischief. What if you don’t listen to me?” He asked. 

Sparky said, “Then you may turn me over to Papa for a necessary talk. 

The other boy considered this. “Okay. But if you don’t listen to me then I’ll have to turn you over to Pa.” 

“I’ll be good. I promise. I’ve been pretty good, lately haven’t I?” The littlest Cartwright asked.

“Well, I have to say that yes, lately you’ve been pretty good.” The boy grinned at his little brother then. 

Ben looked at his young son and said, “You keep those boys out of trouble or you too will find yourself over my knee do you understand Little Joe? Supervising these boys is a pretty big responsibility and I expect you to take that seriously. Do you understand?” He asked his son sternly.

“Yes Pa. I understand and I’ll be real careful to make sure they don’t get into any trouble.” Little Joe promised. 

After breakfast Ben, Adam and Hoss all went off to take care of things out on the range. The two older boys were going to be riding fence and repairing and replacing fence posts. The elder Cartwright was returning to the lumber camp to continue marking trees. Hop Sing would remain at the ponderosa today. 

Little Joe harnessed up Blaze to the pony cart, a present the little boy had received for his sixth birthday last year. He knew Pa had something special for Sparky’s birthday planned this year, but wasn’t exactly sure what it was going to be. 

When he was through he led Blaze from the barn and Sparky got into the driver’s seat and the other two boys got into the pony cart. 

The little boy gave Blaze the signal and the little pony stepped out, pulling the cart behind. 

Little Joe, on Cochise led the boys up one road and down another, letting his little brother drive. He knew the little mite was good at driving his pony cart now and trusted him to guide it correctly. When it was time to turn back and head for the ranch, Sparky balked.   
“Can’t we go a little further?”

“No. Not if we are to get back in time for lunch and you know Hop Sing doesn’t like us to be late for meals.” He admonished.

The youngster knew this to be true and remembering he had promised to listen to his brother worked at turning the little pony cart around and headed back the way they had come.

Little Joe was grateful that his little brother had chosen to not have a tantrum about going back. When they pulled up into the yard he said, “Sparky, you and your friends go into the wash house and clean up for lunch. I’ll put up Blaze and the pony cart.” 

“Thank you. We’ll do just that.” The little boy ran with his friends to wash up and the older boy went into the barn.

In a few minutes Hop Sing, hearing the children in the wash house went in to see how they were doing. They had soap and water all over the place. They were splashing each other and Sparky began to wail because he had gotten some lye soap in his eyes and they were burning. Gregory and Christopher were trying to help him, but were making it worse because their own hands were still soapy. 

The little Chinaman stepped up and brushing the other two little boys aside, grabbed Sparky and flushed his eyes out with clear, clean water. Once he stopped crying and his eyes had stopped burning the little cook eyed the three of them and said, “Little boys will clean up mess!” He handed them rags to mop up the soapy water with and when they were almost through Little Joe came in to wash. “What’s going on in here?” He asked, shocked to see the mess.

“We were playing and now we’re cleaning up the mess.” Gregory explained.

The older boy quickly finished washing up and left the wash house. 

when the children were finished Hop Sing crossed his arms and said, “All little boys deserve Hop Sing’s wooden spoon for making mess!”

“But we cleaned it up.” Sparky protested.

“Humph! Not until big mess was made!” He said sternly.

The three boys looked at each other, knowing they weren’t going to get out of this. 

The Chinese man then took Gregory and bending him over gave him four sharp swats to his sit spot with his wooden spoon. Then proceeded to do the same to each of the other two. 

“Ow! Hop Sing!” Each boy cried as the sharp fiery licks bit their bottoms. 

When the little cook was through all three boys were rubbing vigorously at the sting he had put there. Then he sent them into the house to eat. 

Three little boys were a bit uncomfortable sitting at lunch. Little Joe said nothing because he knew they deserved what they got, but also knew the sting wouldn’t last beyond a couple of hours. 

When Ben and the older boys returned they asked how things went and Little Joe reported, “They were really good for me Pa. Sparky drove the way he should and didn’t give me a hard time when it was time to go back.” 

“I’m glad to hear that son. It makes me happy to know he’s using a little more self-control lately.” Ben shared, smiling. 

When he went into the house he found all three little boys playing in the corner with Sparky’s soldiers. 

“Hi Papa!” The little mite exclaimed as he ran to his father.

“Hello yourself little boy. How have you been today?” Ben asked, picking up the youngster and giving him a squeeze and a pat on his bottom. 

“Good, except for making a mess in the wash house and getting swatted with Hop Sing’s   
wooden spoon for it. I got soap in my eyes too.” Sparky reported. 

Ben just smiled at his child and the other boys. “Sounds like you all got what you deserved. Nothing more for me to say or do.” 

Sparky ran back to his friends and resumed his play. 

Ben ventured into the kitchen to make sure his housekeeper and cook was okay. 

Hop Sing looked up at his boss as he entered. He wasn’t annoyed with the boys any longer. They had been good all afternoon, playing first outside on Sparky’s swing, then in the great room where they were now. “Hello Mr. Ben. Little boys okay.” The little man reported.

“Good Hop Sing. I heard you had to employ your wooden spoon?” He asked.

“Yes, Mr. Ben, but boys behave good since then. Boys make big mess with water and soap in wash house. Make boys clean up.” Hop Sing told him. 

Ben hid the grin that wanted to escape. It must have been a sight. “I’m glad you took care of it and that they cleaned up their mess without too much prompting on your part.” He said instead.

“Supper ready in a little while.” His cook told him, closing the subject.

“Okay, I have a few chores to take care of and then we’ll all be in for supper.” Ben told the little Chinese man. 

“Very good.” Hop Sing replied. 

He went out to do his chores and felt all was well in the Cartwright household. 

 

Chapter 7

 

The next day… 

Ben decided to go into town to check the mail. He had ordered something special for his son’s seventh birthday, something that people here hadn’t seen too much of if ever, party balloons. They were reported to be of different colors and could just be blown up with air. Ben had seen them on one of his trips to San Francisco and was told they had to be special ordered from London, England. He was hoping they would arrive in time for the party. If not, he would save them for next year. He really hoped they would be at the general store. He wanted something special for his little one. He loved that little mite with all his heart and with all the problems they’ve had it had made that love even stronger. He never even considered the child as adopted anymore. He was just his son. 

Sparky, seeing his father getting ready to leave and hearing him say he was going to town at breakfast ran up to him. “Papa, may we come with you to town?” He looked at Ben with imploring large grey eyes.

“No Sweet Pea. Papa has a lot of errands to run today and having three small boys that need to be looked after isn’t something I want to do.” He told his little boy.

The child put on a very sad face. “But Papa, I promise I’ll be very very good and so will Christopher and Gregory.” 

Ben reached down and picked up his son. Squeezing him tight he said, “I’m sorry Sweet Pea, but the answer is still no. Maybe another time when Adam or Hoss can come with me to keep an eye on the three of you.” He told the little mite.

Sparky seeing the look in his Papa’s eyes knew that further begging would only earn him a swat and maybe even some corner time and he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of his friends.   
“Yes Papa.” He relented. 

“Good. Maybe I’ll bring you boys a treat back from town.” Ben informed his child.

“Okay Papa.” Sparky replied a little more happily. 

The elder Cartwright kissed the little boy on the forehead and then patted his bottom affectionately, putting him down. “You be good for Hop Sing now young man.” He admonished and Sparky smiled. “Yes Papa.” The little one replied.

Ben mounted Buck and turned, riding out of the yard. 

Sparky, along with Gregory and Christopher headed for his swing and the children played at swinging for a while. When Christopher swung high and then jumped off the youngster’s large grey eyes widened and rounded. “Christopher! Papa doesn’t want us doing that! You could get hurt!” The little one warned. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to do it because you’re so little Sparky. My parents don’t mind if I do. I’ve done it before and I don’t get hurt.” Christopher declared. 

“Same here.” Gregory chimed in. We can’t help it if your Papa is such an old hen.” Gregory said.

Sparky looked between his two friends and felt angry inside. Again, they were able to do things he couldn’t because he was too small. He hated this. He decided he would go ahead and swing and jump off just like they did.  
“Then I’m going to do it too! If you two can do it and your Papa’s don’t mind then maybe Papa won’t mind me doing it either!” Sparky announced. 

The other two boys looked at each other in consternation. They had had no idea for sure how their parents would feel about them doing that, but didn’t want their little friend to get reckless and maybe get hurt on their account. They had both been warned that visits to the Ponderosa without their parents along would be rescinded if they did something to get the little boy hurt.   
“Sparky, why don’t we do something else for a while.” Gregory asked.

“What do you want to do?” The youngster asked in return. 

Why don’t we fly your kite again?” Christopher suggested.

The little boys spent their time flying the kite. As the wind had come up and was pretty strong, the kite was being whipped around and finally a gust of wind ripped it from Sparky’s grasp and lodged it into the tree where the swing was attached. 

“Gee, that’s too bad Sparky.” Christopher said. 

The little boy blinked tears from his eyes. He didn’t want them to see him cry. “Maybe someone can get it down for us.” He said. “I’ll go ask Hop Sing.”

The child entered the kitchen. “Hop Sing, my kite is stuck in the tree. Can you get it down?” He asked hopefully.

“Not now little boy, lunch almost ready. Hop Sing busy. Wait for your Papa or brothers.” He instructed.

Sparky left the kitchen and went back outside. He told his friends. “Hop Sing can’t and is busy. He said to wait for Papa or one of my brothers. The hands that are around are too old to climb a tree.” He told his friends.

“Why don’t we just climb up and get it ourselves?” Gregory asked.

“Papa doesn’t want me to climb trees.” Sparky told his friends shamefaced, embarrassed at having to inform his friends of another restriction.

“We can climb trees. Our parents don’t mind if we do that.” Christopher informed his friend again.

“How will we get up there?” Sparky questioned. It’s too high. I don’t think Papa’s ladder will reach.” The youngster said.

Gregory and Christopher studied the problem and then Gregory said, “We can climb up the rope from your swing. That’ll work.” 

“How can you do that?” Sparky asked. 

“It’s not hard. I’ll show you.” Gregory stood on the seat of the swing and then grasping the rope with his hands and feet began to climb until he reached the branch and then pulled himself up. 

Sparky watched in amazement. 

“Come on Sparky, you can do it!” Gregory called. 

The little boy got up onto his swing and a little shakily stood up. Christopher showed him how to hold the rope in his hands and between his feet and Sparky began to climb. When he got to the branch just below Gregory, the older boy reached down and grasping his friend by his wrist pulled him up next to him on the branch. Gregory was amazed that Sparky weighed hardly anything at all. He was used to his own little brother who had a bit of weight to him. Christopher smiled up at his friends and then quickly shinnied up the rope to add his weight to the branch. Gregory looked up to see where the kite was lodged and stood up on the branch, climbing up carefully. The wind was swaying the branches and Gregory did not want to fall. 

It was this scene that Benjamin Cartwright saw when he rode into the yard. He had been grinning broadly because the package he had been waiting for had arrived in time and his little boy was going to have a special birthday because of it. Now, hmm… the child may be too sore to sit for his own birthday! 

Ben rode over to the tree and standing in the saddle plucked his child off the branch and sitting in the saddle flipped the child face down over Buck and administered six hard swats to the seat of his jeans.

“Oww! Papa!” Sparky cried. 

He righted his son and asked sternly, “Little boy are you supposed to be climbing trees without permission?” 

The little boy, wiping tears from his eyes said, “No Papa.” 

“That’s right. You go inside and stand in the corner. When I come in from the barn I want to see you standing there understood?” The child’s father instructed sternly.

“Yes Papa.” The little mite said with tears coming down his face again. 

Ben set the child on his feet from his horse and then, seeing Gregory had rescued the kite said, “You two come down out of that tree now too. You too are to go into the house and find a corner to stand in. I’ll deal with all three of you when I come in.” Ben said sternly eyeing each boy.

“Yes Sir.” They replied in unison and Gregory, taking care to handle Sparky’s kite carefully took it into the house.

Ben took Buck into the barn and took care of him.

Sparky stood in his usual corner, rubbing his now stinging bottom. Papa had spanked him in front of his friends for being in the tree. He knew his father didn’t like him climbing trees because he was too little, but it was fun being up so high. 

Ben thought through how he was going to handle this situation. He didn’t want to be too harsh and when his son had two friends who could do things he wasn’t allowed to do yet without supervision it was bound to cause the child to disregard his restrictions. Maybe The swats he had just given him along with the corner time would be enough. He could just have all three boys write lines about the situation. He would give the other two boys swats too for encouraging Sparky to do what he wasn’t supposed to do as well.

Upon entering the great room Ben saw three corners each being graced by a young boy. “All three of you may come and sit on the sofa now.” He instructed. 

The miscreants scurried to sit in a row on the sofa. 

Ben eyed them all. “While I am speaking I want all three of you to look at me is that understood?”

Three pairs of eyes, one grey and the other two brown, looked at the dark brown ones. 

“I want one of you to tell me how the three of you ended up in that tree. I saw that the kite was lodged in the tree, so I know why you climbed up there, I want to know how you got up into the tree and what made you think it was all right to have Sparky up there with you.” Ben instructed.

Gregory spoke up. Mr. Cartwright, it was my idea to climb the tree and Sparky did ask Hop Sing and he did tell us that he had told us to wait for you, but the wind was blowing and it looked like rain and we didn’t want the kite to get ruined. I-I told Sparky I could climb up by using the rope attached to his swing. After I was up I told him he could do it and Christopher showed him how to climb the rope. I pulled him up and then Christopher climbed up too.” Gregory told Ben, his face taking on a rosy hue of embarrassment. 

“So, after Sparky told the both of you that hop Sing said to wait and that he wasn’t allowed to climb up into trees you helped him to go against the rules?” 

Christopher and Gregory were both looking shamefaced now. 

Ben turned to his son. “You young man, knew you were breaking the rule and did it anyway, why?” He asked.

“Papa! You never let me do anything! The other boys can swing high and jump off, but I can’t! they can climb trees and I can’t! It’s not fair!” Sparky wailed loudly, tears falling in streams. 

“Your friends were jumping out of the swing?” Ben asked.

The youngster clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he had just gotten them into more trouble. “Yes Papa, but I didn’t because I remembered you gave me a good hard spanking for that the last time I did that.” The child responded. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t repeat that offense. It looks like a good sound spanking will remind you to keep out of trees as well!” Ben intoned.

“Oohh, Papa, No! Please!” Sparky begged. 

The boy’s father shook his head. “We’ll see.” Eyeing the other two boys he took a seat on his favorite chair and said, Gregory, come here.”

Gregory approached his friend’s father. Ben took the child’s wrist and pulled him over his lap. “Do you understand why you are being spanked Gregory?” He asked.

“For jumping out of the swing when it isn’t allowed here at your house and climbing a tree and helping Sparky to climb it as well.” Gregory recited. 

“Very good.” Ben smacked his hand hard on the boy’s bottom ten times, paying special attention to his sit spots. When he righted the child, tears were falling and he comforted him. “After lunch I will be giving you lines to write as well.” Gregory was informed.

“Yes Sir.” The boy answered respectfully. He was released and he stood, rubbing his stinging backside. 

Christopher and then Sparky were given the same treatment. “Papa! You already spanked me for being in the tree!” Sparky wailed.

“This is because you used poor judgment and followed your friends when you knew you weren’t supposed to little boy.” Ben explained.

“Oh.” The little mite replied before the first of the ten smacks landed on his still tingling bottom. 

When Ben was through Hop Sing called for lunch and three little boys sat uncomfortably to eat. After the Chinese cook cleared the table Sparky’s father placed a sheet of ruled paper and a pencil in front of each boy and wrote the first line on each paper. On Gregory’s he wrote, “I will not teach my friends how to do things they should not do.” On Christopher’s he wrote the same. On his son’s he wrote, “I will not listen to my friends when they tell me to do things I know I should not do.   
“You will each write these lines in your best handwriting and fill each line on both sides of the paper. I will check them and if they are not done properly you will do them again, but you will do two pages both sides instead of one is that understood?” Ben asked eyeing the three children.

“Yes Sir; Yes Papa.” He heard as the boys set to their task.   
Then he went to his own desk to work on the books and leave the children to do their punishment. 

Little Joe came in about an hour after lunch to find the three children at the dining table with paper in front of them and pencils in their hands. He wondered what they had done to deserve this punishment. He came up to his baby brother and looking over his shoulder read the sentence.   
“Hmm… Sweet Pea, you and your friends have been doing things you shouldn’t?” the older boy observed.

“Yes, Little Joe. Papa has us writing lines.” Sparky reported unhappily. “He also spanked us too.”

“That was because you know better and with it being so windy today, being in a tree was also dangerous.” Ben called from his desk hearing the tone of his child’s voice as he responded to his older brother. 

“Whew, little brother. Pa’s right. None of you should have been in a tree today.” The other boy said.

“Yes, but my kite was caught up there and I didn’t want it to get ruined.” Sparky told his older brother. 

Little Joe hunkered down next to the little mite and said, “Sweet Pea, I know how that is, but you also need to understand that a kite isn’t worth breaking a bone or getting seriously injured over either. A kite can be replaced, you, little brother, can’t.” The older boy gave the child a hug. “Now, you had better get back to finishing your lines. I see you are about finished.” He observed. 

“No, I’m not. Papa said we have to do both sides of the paper.” Sparky informed his brother. 

Little Joe shook his head. “then you had better get to it.” The older boy rose and turned to his father and said, “Pa, I’m going up to my room for a while. I’ll be back.” 

“Okay son.” Ben returned and Little Joe headed up the stairs. 

About midafternoon each of the little boys approached the elder Cartwright with their papers. 

“Finished?” Ben asked.

“Yes sir.” They chorused.

Ben took each of the papers in turn and perused them. Satisfied that they had been written legibly he gave each boy a hug in turn and said, “You are forgiven now and your slate is wiped clean. No more of this foolishness. Understood? He smiled at the children.

“Yes Sir; Yes Papa.” Was returned and Ben shooed them off to play. 

Sparky and the boys went over to the corner where the toys lay and began to play until they were called for supper. 

It had begun to rain which was one of the reasons Little Joe had come home early. Adam and Hoss came in just before supper to ask, “Pa, where is Little Joe? There are chores he needs to do.” 

“I’ll call him. I have chores I need to do as well.” Ben replied.

“No Pa.” Hoss stated. We took care of your chores along with ours. We figured you had your hands full with the boys.” 

” Well, thank you boys. I’ll get your brother then.” Ben headed up the stairs and after a sharp smacking sound followed by a yelp, Little Joe came quickly down the stairs and out to the barn. 

Sparky’s two little visitors looked up at him in surprise. “Did your Papa just smack your brother?” Gregory asked in amazement.

“Yes. He does that when Little Joe doesn’t want to get up or doesn’t move fast enough for Papa’s taste. He’s swatted me too for not moving fast enough when he tells me to do something.” The little boy shared. 

“Come to think of it, my Papa does that too.” Gregory said. 

“Mine too.” Christopher said as well and they all laughed and continued to play. 

 

Chapter 8

 

Sparky’s birthday broke bright and sunny. It was warm, not too hot and a perfect day for his celebration. The little boy was very excited too. He rushed through his chores and ended up breaking some of the eggs because he dropped them. He cleaned up the mess, worried that his Papa would be mad, but Ben just said, “Take more care little boy, don’t rush through your chores and accidents won’t happen.” Then gave the little mite a hug. 

Hop Sing had prepared biscuits with sausage gravy as this was one of Sparky’s favorite breakfasts. He was however too excited to eat well and Ben with a sigh, pulled his little boy into his lap and fed him more of his breakfast. The child didn’t mind though. He rather enjoyed the attention that morning. 

After breakfast the elder Cartwright decided that he would take Sparky, Christopher, Gregory and little Joe to town for a while so Adam and Hoss could help Hop Sing get the birthday preparations under way. They would also be there to greet and settle their guests as they arrived. The boys, including Little Joe could all do with a haircut and some of the townspeople would be attending the little one’s party later as well. He had planned the party itself in the early evening so that the Hicks, from the general store, Lem, from the livery and Sam the barber could attend. Sheriff Roy Coffee would also be able to come and it would make the little boy’s day. All Sparky’s friends would be coming too and that would be a real treat for his child. 

“Papa, are we going to eat at the International house and may I drive my pony cart to town so Gregory and Christopher can ride with me?” The littlest Cartwright asked. “I’m seven years old now you know.” He pronounced like that had changed a lot of things. 

Ben looked down at his birthday boy and smiled indulgently. “Yes, we may have lunch at the International House if you don’t give me a problem about getting a haircut. I’ll even let all of you have some ice cream if you behave. Hmm… You may drive your pony cart, but Little Joe or I must ride next to you at all times. You must follow all the rules and do exactly as your brother or I direct you to do at all times, especially while driving in town. If you don’t do these things my son you won’t be able to sit down at your own birthday party. Is that perfectly clear?” The Cartwright Patriarch questioned. 

Sparky looked up at his father and said, “Yes Papa. I’ll do as you say. I want to be able to sit at my birthday party tonight.” 

Ben smiled at his newly turned seven-year old and tousling his hair sent him out to the barn with instructions to Hoss or Adam, whichever of his older brothers were in the barn to hitch up Blaze to the pony cart.

Sparky ran to the barn, his little feet flying and his fine blonde hair streaming out behind him. He slid to a halt at the barn door and walked in. He saw his brother Adam working in the barn and climbed up onto the side of Blaze’s stall.

The oldest Cartwright brother, hearing the patter of small footsteps on the barn floor and then the unmistakable sounds of a little one climbing up on Blaze’s stall reached him. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see is little brother sitting up there as bold as you please. It was a ritual that his youngest brother and him had had now for some time. The older boy turned and seeing the child up on the stall walked over and said, “Little boy, are you supposed to be up here?” He eyed him with mock sternness.

“No.” The little mite replied with a grin. Adam plucked him up off the wall and flipping him over his left forearm, administered three sharp swats to his bottom.

Sparky’s hands flew back to protect his behind from further assault and looked up at his oldest brother with a hurt look in his eyes. “You spanked me!” 

Adam grinned. I didn’t spank you little brother, you’re older now and so deserve harder and more swats for doing that.” Having righted the child and hugging him, he swung him high in the air, causing the littlest Cartwright to giggle. The swats had stung a little, but not so much as to have any lasting effect. 

“Now little boy, what do you want?” The older boy asked.

“I want you to hitch Blaze to the pony cart for me. Papa said I can drive him into town.” The youngster said importantly.

“I’m also sure Pa told you that you had better follow all the rules of driving too.” The older boy said grinning.

“Yes, he did and I will. I want to be able to sit at my birthday party you know.” Sparky told his older brother. 

Adam grinned. “I do know little brother and I too want you to be able to as well, so I suggest you pay attention and do everything Pa and Little Joe tell you to do.” He hugged the littlest Cartwright tight and then, putting him down got the tack, harness and whatever else he needed to hook Blaze to the cart and have him ready for his little brother to drive to town. 

When all was ready Christopher and Gregory climbed into the pony cart. Sparky was in the driver’s seat and Little Joe stationed himself and Cochise next to the cart as the little boy directed the pony toward the trail that would lead them to town. 

Ben rode ahead and Sparky made certain to keep a good distance behind his father. As they drove along the other boys chattered and the littlest Cartwright worked to put all his concentration into his driving. He didn’t want to make any mistakes or get into any problems. He wanted his Papa to know he was a big boy now and could be trusted to drive his pony cart well. 

As they pulled into town Little Joe directed Sparky to slow Blaze from a trot to a walk. The Littlest Cartwright had already anticipated this from other times he had driven to town under the supervision of his Papa or brothers and was already slowing his pony.   
Little Joe grinned in satisfaction that the child was getting to be a very good driver, anticipating what he needed to do before he was told to do it. 

Ben glanced back to see how his child was doing and was glad to see him maneuvering around the larger wagons and other horses and people skillfully. 

Little Joe leaned down and said, “Sparky, pull up close now to the barber shop. We’ll be going there first.” 

“All right.” Sparky replied, guiding his pony to the edge of the boardwalk and toward the hitching rail. He climbed carefully down from the pony cart and taking the reins, hitched Blaze to the rail as he had been taught. He double checked to be sure the reins were secure and Little Joe and Ben beamed down at him from their mounts. The three little boys scrambled onto the boardwalk while Ben and Little Joe dismounted and tied their mounts. Then They all trooped into the barber shop. 

“Well, look who’s coming in! If it isn’t someone who has a birthday today!” Sam greeted Sparky and his family.

“Yes Mr. Sam. It’s me! These are my friends; Gregory Walker and Christopher Samuels They’re going to get haircuts too today!” Sparky informed him.

Ben grinned at Sam and said, “I think Little Joe and myself need haircuts too and so you have your work cut out for you 

“Well, who would like to go first.” Sam asked.

The little boys looked at each other, then at little Joe and Ben.

“I think Little Joe, you can go first. Then the boys and I will go last. This way one of us can be watching the little ones at all times.” Ben grinned at the look of consternation on his young son’s face.

“Me Pa!” Little Joe squeaked.

“Ahem, yes.” Ben said, clearing his throat and grinning from ear to ear. He knew how his son Joseph hated having his hair cut. 

The youngster gave his father a scowl, but went and sat in the barber’s chair. Sam, also knowing this Cartwright son well, combed and snipped quickly to make the ordeal last as short a time as possible. He was surprised that the little ones were hardly any trouble at all. Sparky had to be reminded to sit still and not swing his legs while Sam worked on giving him a cute little boy haircut. He also gave, with Ben’s permission, each little boy a piece of candy for being so well behaved. 

When Ben was finished with the haircuts the five of them walked over to the general store and Mr. Hicks smiled to see his favorite Cartwright boy come in looking as adorable as ever. He picked up the little mite and sitting him on the counter, said, “Nicky, I understand that today is your seventh birthday.” Smiling at the little mite.

“Yes Sir, Mr. Hicks.” Sparky replied.

“Well, I have a special something for the birthday boy.” He said and returned with the largest peppermint stick Sparky had ever seen. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hicks,” Sparky took the candy. He handed it to his Papa. “Papa, this is big enough that everyone can share it if we break it up into more pieces.” The little boy told him. 

Ben smiled at his child’s generous spirit. “Okay Sparky, I’ll put it with our order and when we get home I’ll have Hop Sing break it up and we can put it out for others to share at your party.” Ben told him. 

Jim Hicks shook his head. He had intended the candy for the child alone, but should have known better as he had seen the little mite share whatever candy he had been given him in the store with whichever brother he happened to be with. He had never known the child to keep any candy for himself. Jim would just bring a small bag of candy filled with the little boy’s favorite candies and admonish him to keep it for himself so whenever he wanted a piece of candy he would have one available to him. 

As Ben had his order filled he watched the boys as they wandered over to the toy selections. He kept a sharp eye on little hands to be sure they didn’t end up where they shouldn’t be. He had never known Sparky to take anything before, but he wasn’t too sure about the other boys. He suspected they too did not take things, but wanted to be vigilant.   
When they were finished at the general store they walked over to the International House for lunch. 

Sparky’s favorite waitress, Miss Emmaline was there and she smiled at the now robust boy. He had been such a frail little thing the first time she saw him, barely able to eat a sandwich. 

“What can I get the handsomest Cartwright today?” She asked.

“Do you mean Papa?” Sparky asked innocently.

Emmaline laughed and said, “No, little one, I mean you!” 

The little boy blushed pink and Ben and the others laughed and Emmaline said, “I understand it’s your birthday today Sweetie.” 

“Yes Miss Emmaline.” The littlest Cartwright replied respectfully. 

“Well, a little birdie told me that if all of you were well behaved and if you eat your lunch well little boy that ice cream may be served for dessert!” She smiled down at the little mite.

Sparky’s eyes lit up. “Really Miss Emmaline? Ice cream?” 

“Yes Sir.” She smiled again, “But you do have to eat most of your lunch or I won’t be able to give you any and I would really hate to have to deprive the birthday boy of his birthday treat.” 

Sparky looked up at her and smiled. “Don’t worry Miss Emmaline. I’ll eat well. I want my ice cream.” 

Emmaline smiled at the adorable little boy and took their order. She brought soup, sandwiches and was glad to see the little one eat most of his lunch. Then she brought the ice cream. In Sparky’s ice cream she placed a cookie in it as a special treat for his birthday. 

“A cookie too? For me?” The littlest Cartwright asked surprised. 

“Yes, little one. Just for you.” Miss Emmaline smiled at the little boy and everyone laughed when she leaned over and placed a kiss on Sparky’s cheek. 

When they were through with their ice cream and sticky fingers and faces were cleaned up by a damp cloth Miss Emmaline provided, Ben helped the children back into the pony cart and they headed back to the Ponderosa. 

 

Chapter 9

 

Adam and Hoss strung the colored streamers Hop Sing had provided as he directed. They were making great progress. Once they completed this task he had them hang the Chinese lanterns he had unearthed from somewhere. They were made of silk and shaped like globes, using bamboo strips to hold their shape. Adam made certain that the candles were perfectly centered so the lanterns wouldn’t catch fire. They would be very beautiful when lit. They set up tables and spread cloths over them under Hops Sing’s exacting directions. They then were instructed how to blow up the balloons. Hop Sing had Adam and Hoss blow up some for decoration and then he took a dozen balloons and created a game for the children. He printed something on a slip of paper and placed it into the balloon before blowing it up. One balloon would have the grand prize, while other balloons would have small prizes given. Each balloon would allow the child who broke it to earn a prize by doing an action described on the slip of paper. Hop sing made certain that each child would be able to get a prize. It would be fun. 

Hoss stood back and observed their handiwork and smiled a smile of satisfaction. The little mite would be very pleased he was sure. 

Adam had just placed the last chair when he noticed dust along the road leading to the Ponderosa. He knew it wasn’t Sparky’s pony cart because it was too much dust for that. It was probably the Walkers and Samuels. Guests were beginning to arrive and Hop Sing along with the older boys began to set punch and lemonade out on the tables along with cookies and other sweet treats. The barn had been swept out and the animals placed in the corral so there could be dancing. The two Cartwright brothers had also placed traditional lanterns in the Barn. They didn’t want any of the Chinese lanterns to accidentally catch fire and cause a disaster. 

When the wagon drew near Adam saw he was correct and that it was the Walkers and Samuels. Little Ricky tried to jump down out of the wagon as soon as his father drew it to a stop, but his older brother, Brian caught him and held him back. Barry helped Linda to descend and Ron helped Joyce. Then Brian handed his little brother to his father and he and Danny jumped down. Adam and Hoss walked over to greet their guests.   
“Hello Mr. Walker, Mrs. Walker, Mr. Samuels, Mrs. Samuels, Pa and the boys, along with Little Joe went to town. They should be back in a while. This way we could work without little boys underfoot.” Adam explained. 

Joyce and Linda held baskets of food and Hoss and Adam relieved them of their burdens and brought the food into Hop Sing. Ricky made a bee line for Sparky’s swing and Linda allowed him to play on it as none of the other little boys were there and it kept the child busy. Danny and Brian went with Adam and Hoss to help with putting up the livestock and the wagon so it would be out of the way. 

In a while Sally and Jake Robbins rode up on their mounts and Adam helped the little girl down and told her Sparky wasn’t back yet, but would be soon. She went to play with Ricky. 

Ricky was trying to climb up into the tree from the rope on the swing, aiming for the balloons and Chinese lantern hanging in the tree. 

“Ricky Walker! You come down from there!” Sally cried. “Mrs. Walker! Ricky’s trying to climb into the tree!”

Barry walked over and plucked his child off the rope from the swing and with a sharp swat to his bottom plunked him down on a chair next to his wife. “You stay right there little boy. If I see you get up from there I’ll warm your backside good for you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Papa.” The little boy said, rubbing a tear from his eye. The swat his Papa had given him had stung. He didn’t want any spanking, that would hurt. 

Sally swung on the swing now and waited for the other children to arrive. In a bit, Dave Jennings, his wife Julie and Jason Dennison with his wife Patricia, brought their daughters Nancy and Kristi. The three girls took turns swinging on the swing. Ricky sat by his mother and the older boys kept busy by taking care of the livestock and the wagons. 

In a bit Adam saw a small cloud of dust and knew the birthday boy was arriving back home. As Sparky drove carefully into the yard the girls ran over to him and Ricky too. 

“Sparky! What a great pony cart! Isn’t this the one you got last year for your birthday?” Sally asked.

“Yes. I need for everyone to step back please so I can get Blaze through and we can get out.” Sparky said with authority. 

Adam and Hoss smiled broadly at their baby brother. It was cute seeing him so serious and careful. Once he drove Blaze to where the other boys could get out of the pony cart Adam walked over to the little mite and asked, “How did things go in town?”

“Good, no problems. Blaze behaved perfectly.” The littlest Cartwright grinned at his oldest brother. 

“I assume you behaved yourself too?” Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Of course. I got my hair cut and we went to the International House for lunch. Miss Emmaline gave me a cookie with my ice cream and a kiss on the cheek too.” Sparky told his brother, blushing slightly. 

The older boy grinned. “You had better watch out Sparky. She’ll be wanting to get married next.” 

Sparky looked horrified and Adam burst out laughing. “Don’t worry little one. She’s too old for you and your Papa wouldn’t allow it.” 

Sparky grinned at his brother teasing him. 

Adam helped the littlest Cartwright down from the pony cart and he joined his friends while his older brother put up Blaze and the pony cart for him. 

“Hi Sparky!” Called all his friends together.

“Hi Everyone! Is everyone having a good time?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes! Especially now that you are here.” Sally said grinning. 

The little boy reddened a bit, but then smiled and all the children got Sparky’s hoop and stick and played in the yard. When they tired of this they took turns swinging on the swing and then played a game of tag. 

The little boy had had a pretty long day and when Ben glanced at him he could see the dark circles under his son’s eyes and that he was getting a bit irritated with some of his friends. “Patrick! I tagged you and now you’re it’!” Sparky cried.

“NO, you didn’t! you missed!” Patrick cried in return.

Little Joe hearing Sparky getting argumentative knew it was a sign of his getting over tired and moving into a tantrum. He walked over and hunkered down to the youngster’s level. “Little brother, I think you could do with a bit of a nap Sweet Pea.”

“No, Little Joe! I’m not tired!” Sparky pouted.

“Well, little one, I think you are and I’m going to take you upstairs and put you down for a nap.” Little Joe stated as he picked up his little brother. He realized the little mite was getting heavier and was glad he was so sturdy now. He carried him upstairs and into his room. He plopped him on his bed, pulled off his shoes and flipping him onto his stomach rubbed his back until he fell asleep, which didn’t take too long. 

Ben seeing his son taking Sparky into the house looked in on them. “He’s asleep?”

“Yeah. It didn’t take long. He’s pretty tired Pa.” Little Joe looked up at his father and then to the little form lying peacefully in the bed.

“Thank you, son, for looking out for your little brother.” Ben said.

NO problem Pa. I love the little mite after all you know.” Little Joe grinned up at his Pa and the older man tousled what was left of his son’s curls. 

When Ben and Little Joe returned to the party Linda Walker asked, “Is he all right Ben?”

“Yes. He’s sound asleep. He was pretty tired. We had a pretty big day before the party.” He shared.

Sparky woke after about an hour and felt a lot better. He put on his shoes and wandered downstairs. He went into the kitchen. “Hop Sing, I’m hungry!” He told the little Chinese man. 

“Little boy sit down. Hop Sing give snack.” The Chinese cook pointed to the chair with his wooden spoon. 

Sparky sat and Hop Sing made him a half sandwich and some of his special birthday chocolate milk. This made the little boy pretty happy. 

Once the littlest Cartwright rejoined the party Hop Sing came out with his balloon game and putting numbers on slips of paper in a hat, passed it around to all the children. Whoever drew number one would go first. 

Nancy Jennings drew the number one and Hop Sing handed her a balloon and a pin. He showed her how to hold the balloon where the piece of paper was and then told her to jab the balloon with a pin. When it popped she jumped, but did not drop her piece of paper. 

Sparky jumped and trembled at the loud sound. 

She read her paper out loud. “For two cookies you must go up to someone and tell them you like them and why.”

Nancy went up to Sparky and said, “Sparky I like you because you’re so smart.” She grinned at the boy and he said, “thank you Nancy. I like you too and because you’re so kind.” The littlest Cartwright grinned. 

Several of the children had their turn and each time a balloon popped Sparky reacted with trembling. Ben noticed his son was having problems when he saw him putting his fingers in his mouth. 

“Nicky, are you okay?” The elder Cartwright bent down to his son’s level. 

“I’m okay Papa.” He said, just then one of the other children popped a balloon and he jumped again and trembled. 

Ben took the child into his arms and held him tight. “I understand baby, that you’re   
scared of the noise. It’s all right.” He comforted his little seven-year-old.  
When it was Sparky’s turn he went up to Hop Sing and pinching the balloon like he showed him he popped it and nearly jumped out of his skin. The little Chinese cook noticing this for the first time berated himself on not being more sensitive to the little mite’s problem with loud noises. He hoped the child wouldn’t have nightmares tonight as a result of this. 

Sparky got the big prize. He would receive a silver dollar if he went up to a girl, since he was a boy, and kiss her on the cheek. If a girl had gotten this prize she would have had to kiss a boy. 

The littlest Cartwright turned beet red. Then taking a deep breath, he walked over to Sally Robbins and gave her the kiss. Everyone applauded and cheered and Sparky’s face was so red that Ben was a little concerned. 

“Baby, are you all right?” He asked?

“Yes Papa. It was just embarrassing to kiss a girl.” Sparky said, burying his face in his Papa’s chest. 

Ben smiled. “Don’t worry about it son. One day you will still be embarrassed, but it will get easier and you’ll like doing it a lot.” He informed him.

“Really Papa? Do you like to kiss girls?” Sparky asked.

It was Ben’s turn for his cheeks to become a little red. “Yes Sparky, I do like to kiss girls too.” 

They watched the rest of the children earn their prizes and It wasn’t so bad for Sparky when they popped the balloons being in his father’s arms. 

By the time this game was finished it was time to eat and the older boys helped Hop Sing to bring out the food. 

Linda, Sarah, Nancy, Joyce, Julie, Patricia and Mary all worked together to get the food arranged as the boys brought it out. They organized how the men would line up to begin fixing plates and supervised the children. 

Linda let Sparky go first and helped him fill his plate with the good food. She had him sit down next to Adam so he could be certain the little boy ate. All the children sat down next to their parents or older siblings in order to be supervised. 

Adam smiled down at his little brother. Little Joe was sitting on the other side of Sparky and Hoss across from them with their friends surrounding them. The littlest Cartwright ate some of his meal, but was having a hard time because his stomach was still jumpy from the loud pops from the balloons. He pushed his food around and his oldest brother, noticing said, “Sparky, don’t play with your food little brother, eat it.” 

“Yes Adam.” The child responded and tried to eat a little more. 

When he saw his little brother had eaten enough he told him he could go play, disposed of the food left on his plate and stacked the plate with the other dishes. 

When most everyone was finished eating Hoss went over and swinging the little mite up onto his shoulders said, “It’s time for the birthday boy to open his presents!” He set a giggling little boy down on a chair near a table that was stacked with gaily wrapped packages. Little Joe handed him the first package. 

“What’s in this?” He asked.

“How should I know Sweet Pea? You’ll have to open it and find out.” His older brother said smiling.

“It’s from the Walker family.” The little boy said, reading the tag. He ripped off the paper and opened the box to reveal a set of leather riding chaps. “Oooh!” The little one pulled them out of the package and held them up for everyone to see. “Thank you Mrs. And Mr. Walker for the riding chaps! They’re great!” Sparky’s eyes sparkled. He continued to open present after present delighted with each new item he unwrapped. 

When almost all the gifts had been opened Adam handed the little mite another package.   
Sparky grinned up at his oldest brother as he hurried to unwrap it. “This, little boy, is from Pa, me, Hoss and Little Joe.” When Sparky opened the box there was a piece of paper rolled up into a tube. He unrolled it and looking at it with a puzzled expression asked, “What is it Adam?”

The oldest Cartwright boy grinned. It’s the plans I’ve drawn up with Pa’s permission and Hoss and Little Joe’s help for the treehouse we are going to build for you.” Adam explained. 

The littlest Cartwright’s face lit up and his grey eyes sparkled with excitement. “Do you mean I’ll have a house of my very own in a tree? How will I be able to get up to it if I’m not allowed to climb a tree?” The little one asked in consternation, still remembering the recent spanking he’d received for doing exactly that. 

“It will be very safe and there will be a ladder you can climb to get up there. As long as you follow the rules there won’t be any problem. It will be big enough so that you will be able to have about a half dozen of your friends up there with you without it being a problem.” Adam informed the child. 

“When will it be finished?” Sparky asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Oh… I don’t know, hmm… probably by the time you turn eight. Adam teased.

“That long?” The little boy asked crestfallen.

The older boy picked him up and squeezed him. “No Sweet Pea, I was only teasing you. It can be finished in a couple of days. We’re just waiting for the lumber to be delivered from town.” 

Little Sparky surprised Adam when he punched him in the arm and said, “That was mean!” 

Adam quirked an eyebrow at the littlest Cartwright. “Little brother, did you just punch me in the arm?” He asked.

“Hoss does that to you all the time and so does Little Joe!” Sparky protested. 

“Yes, when they’re playing around with me, not because they’re mad at me.” Adam explained. 

“Oh. I’m sorry then.” The little mite apologized. 

“Okay, apology accepted.” Adam grinned at his baby brother, then turned him over and administered a sharp swat to his bottom, righting him immediately.

“Ow!” Sparky yelped and rubbed the stinging place on his backside. 

“I think Hop Sing also has something special he wants to give you little one” He told him, putting him back on his chair.

Hop Sing approached the child and handed him a box beautifully decorated with scenes of China. Sparky carefully removed the lid and again looked at the giver with a very puzzled expression. “Hop Sing, what is this?” He held up the fragile clay pipe. “You know Papa doesn’t allow me to smoke. I got really sick when I tried that.” The little boy said earnestly.

Hop Sing shook his head and said, “Pipe not for smoking little boy. It for making bubbles. Hop Sing show.” The Chinaman took the pipe from Sparky and reaching into the box carefully removed a small glass jar that had a liquid in it. He dipped the pipe into the liquid and then, blowing slow and carefully created a large soap bubble that floated in the air delighting everyone with its size and beauty. Hop Sing then returned the pipe to the child and instructed him on how to blow and fill the pipe. “No put too much in pipe or little boy will get soap in mouth. Not taste very good.” He instructed. 

Sparky tried and at first blew too hard, but after a few tries was able to get the hang of it and began to blow nice bubbles. 

Ricky Walker’s eyes grew large and round at the other little boy’s amazing toy. He thought to himself how he would like to try it and make bubbles like Sparky and Hop Sing had done. 

The Chinese cook capped the little jar and said, when No more soap in jar, little boy tell Hop Sing. Hop Sing make more okay?” 

“Yes, Hop Sing, thank you!” The littlest Cartwright gave the China man a great big hug and Hop Sing, picking the boy up, returned it tenfold, then gave him a light swat and put him down. “Hop Sing need see to little boy’s birthday cake now.” Leaving the child with his family.

Sparky’s gifts lay on the table where he had opened them and he sat next to his Papa who was going to help him cut the cake. 

The cake was a beautiful confection. It depicted the scene of a roundup to show the little boy’s adventure of the past year. Once the cake was cut and Sparky served the first piece Hop Sing took over and between him and the women they were able to serve everyone cake. So far, the party had been a great success.

 

Chapter 10

 

Sally Robbins had been intrigued with Sparky’s bubble pipe. She wished she could have one too. She thought if she could just try it once, maybe her papa would let her have one. She knew Sparky probably wouldn’t let anyone play with his new toy until he had had some time to play with it himself, so she decided she would just take it behind the barn and try it. Then she would return it, no one would know. She decided she would invite Nancy and Kristi to try it too. Seeing no one near the table where the birthday boy’s gifts were stacked, she slipped over there and hiding the box among the folds of her full skirted dress, found Nancy and Kristi. She told them to follow her and she led them behind the barn. The three little girls, all dressed in their party dresses, sat on some logs that were stacked, being careful to not get their dresses dirty. Sally, putting a finger to her lips, indicating they should be silent, pulled out the box holding the pipe and bubbles. The other girls eyes widened and rounded, seeing what Sally held in her hands. Their eyes danced with excitement and they began to talk in whispers. 

Sparky was playing with his friends and caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a bubble! Someone had his bubbles and were playing with them! He ran toward where he had seen the bubbles escape and seeing three little girls with his bubble pipe and bubbles, felt his anger rise quickly. He took a deep breath and counted to ten like Hoss and Adam had taught him. He tried to calm himself. “What are you girls doing with my bubbles?” the little boy demanded.

“We only wanted to try them.” Sally tried to explain.

“You could have asked me.” Sparky stated.

“You would have said no.” Sally retorted.

“How do you know. I might have said yes.” The littlest Cartwright replied.

“I thought you wouldn’t let us play with them because you hadn’t had a chance to play with them yourself.” Sally stated.

Sparky was a little surprised. “I might have said yes if asked. I don’t like for people to just take things without asking.” He explained. “Now, give me my bubbles back.” 

“Sparky, can’t we just play with them a little longer?” Sally pleaded.

“No! You didn’t ask, so you don’t deserve to play with them!” the youngster said, exasperated. 

“Please… we won’t use it all up you know, just a few more?” Sally asked, holding onto the pipe. 

The little boy, upset now, lunged for the pipe and Sally, jumping back dropped it. It fell onto the glass jar of bubbles shattering them both on the ground. The little girl, along with her friends looked down horrified.

Sparky began to shout, “You did that on purpose Sally Robbins!”

“No! It was an accident!” She cried loudly.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been playing with them when you weren’t supposed to!” He wailed, tears coursing down his face now.

All three girls felt very ashamed, looking down at the ground, not wanting to see their little friend’s tears of sorrow at the loss of his new and unusual toy.

*****

Ben, hearing his little boy’s raised voice coming from behind the barn strode over there to see what was going on. He was just in time to see Sally Robbins drop the clay bubble pipe on top of the bubble jar and them shattering into many pieces.   
Sparky stood there tears coming down his little face like rain. The child’s father, seeing what happened, picked him up. The little boy turned and flung himself into his Papa’s chest and cried inconsolably. 

Three little girls were crying now too, feeling very bad about the sorrow they had caused their good friend. 

Ben called to Jake Robbins, Dave Jennings and Jason Dennison. The men came at his summons and when they saw the disaster were not very happy with their daughters.   
Dave and Jason each took their child by the hand and led them away to face their mothers too. Jake Robbins, seeing his daughter was the ring leader of the mishap sat down on the wood pile and began to question Sally. Ben, seeing Jake’s intention bent down, retrieved the wooden box and with his child, still crying, strode back to the house. 

Linda Walker, hearing about what had happened, waited for the pitiful cries that split the air to cease. After Jake Robbins led his now crying daughter, rubbing her bottom from behind the barn, she went back there and carefully picked up the broken pieces of glass and clay, depositing them into her apron. After showing them to Hop Sing, telling him about the mishap, she dumped them into the trash.

*****

The little Chinese man shook his head sadly. His poor little one. Hop Sing went to his room, rummaged in a couple of drawers and went into the kitchen. He had seen the box on the low oak table in the great room and brought it into the kitchen where he worked his magic. 

The elder Cartwright had brought his son up to his room and sitting in the rocking chair rocked his child to soothe him. The little mite was still sobbing his heart out and Ben rubbed circles on his back and continued to rock while his shirt dampened with his little one’s tears. He sighed. Things had been going so well too. He hated that any happy family event ended up being turned into a stressful event for the little mite. He sighed and rocked his little boy some more. He really hated it when his child became this emotional it was draining for both of them. 

In a bit Ben looked up when Hop Sing entered the room. “Little one need not be upset. All is not lost.” The Chinaman opened the box to reveal another brand-new clay pipe and an identical little jar of bubbles nestled inside. 

Ben smiled then and taking a handkerchief wiped his son’s eyes and said, “Sweet Pea, Hop Sing has brought you something you need to see.”

“No Papa, my present is all broken.” The child said sadly.

The elder Cartwright reached over and taking the opened box placed it so Sparky could see. 

“Papa? How did it get unbroken?” The little boy sat up and reaching out touched the items in the box, just sniffling now. 

“Hop Sing fix. Things break, not always on purpose. Hop Sing know these things and is prepared.” The little Chinese man told the boy.

The youngster twisted to see the man he loved as much as his Papa and brothers and reached out for him to take him in his arms. “Little boy no cry now. All fixed.” Hop Sing said, taking a cool wet cloth from the child’s father and washing the little mite’s   
face. Ben handed Sparky his handkerchief and he blew his nose too. 

“Now little boy come back to party. Lots of time for fun yet.” Hop Sing said. 

“Thank you, Hop Sing.” Sparky said with one last hug and placed his treasured bubble pipe and bubbles in the box in his dresser drawer where it couldn’t be seen or touched unless he gave permission. 

The three trooped down the stairs and rejoined the party. 

When Linda saw the three come out of the house she walked over and picking up the little boy hugged him tight. “Are you feeling better now honey.”   
“Yes Mrs. Walker, Hop Sing fixed it. He had another pipe and another jar of bubbles and now there put away where no one can get them.” Sparky told her, giving her a sunny smile. 

I’m glad he was able to do that sweetie.” Linda hugged her little mite again, then put him down. 

In short order three little girls were facing Sparky, Sally with her father behind her and Nancy with Kristi. The other two girls had their mothers behind them, not looking very happy. Sally stepped up to him. “Sparky, I’m really sorry for taking your bubbles without your permission and accidentally breaking everything. I promise I’ll never do that again.” A tear slipped down her face.

Nancy and Kristi also apologized, their eyes red rimmed and looking like they had also been crying.

“I accept your apology, you’re forgiven girls. Just please ask me first if you want to play with something that belongs to me. You might be surprised and I’ll say yes and even play with you.” He told the girls. 

“We’ll remember that Sparky from now on.” The girls said.

“Okay. I’m going to go play with the boys now. Maybe if your parents let you later you can play with us okay?” The youngster asked.

“Okay, but I think we’re pretty much expected to stay near our parents for the rest of our visit.” Sally Robbins told the littlest Cartwright and the other two girls nodded in agreement. 

“I’m sorry you’re being restricted. I hope the three of you have learned your lesson.” Sparky said, then turned and joined the boys in play. 

Before the festivities for the adults began Ben, seeking out the littlest Cartwright picked him up and with a grin administered his traditional birthday swats. He passed the child around to family and close friends. As Linda Walker administered the last series of birthday swats, she hugged the child and marveled at his sturdy little body, so different from the wisp of a child he had been a year ago after his serious illness. She secretly wished her own sons had been so tiny. It was fun to hold the small boy. “Sparky, now you will grow a little more over the next year.” Linda told him. 

“How do you know Mrs. Walker?” He asked giggling as she administered his ‘one to grow on’ birthday swat, and righted him, sitting him in her lap. 

“Because you received enough birthday swats to grow on that they will make sure those growing forces will listen and help you to grow a bit more.” Linda grinned. 

“I hope they listen because I want to grow as tall as Papa when I get old like him!” The littlest Cartwright cried. 

Linda laughed and setting the child down sent him back to Ben with a light swat to his small bottom. 

Sparky turned to her and grinned, then flung himself into her arms and said, “I love you Mrs. Walker. You can be my Mama anytime!” Then let go and ran over to his Papa. 

Linda hid the sudden tears she felt at the little boy’s declaration. The child needed a mother’s love sometimes and she would do the best she could to give him that whenever she could. 

*****

As the night wore on there was dancing in the barn for the adults. The older boys occupied themselves by entertaining the younger children. Adam organized them to play charades and this kept them busy for quite some time. When the younger children began to grow tired their parents headed for home. Once everyone had left Ben and the boys worked at taking care of most of the mess. Children had been given balloons to take with them so there weren’t any of those to worry about. Adam had taken down the Chinese lanterns careful not to tear their delicate fabric and before long most of the party mess had been cleaned up. The animals were settled back into the barn and by midnight they all fell into their beds exhausted. 

***

Gregory and Christopher had returned to the Silver Eagle with their parents and Sparky slept alone in his bed for the first time in a week. He found it a little strange as he had grown used to sleeping with another warm body on either side of him. He woke in the night and tiptoeing down the hall crawled into bed with little Joe. He thought Hoss was almost too big for his bed and Adam didn’t leave him much room. Little Joe was just right. 

When Little Joe awoke and felt a small body snuggled up next to him he grinned, put an arm around his little brother and hugging him, fell back to sleep. 

 

Chapter 11 

 

“Adam! Wake up! It’s morning!” Sparky jumped on his oldest brother’s bed.

The young man groaned at his baby brother’s shrill voice shattering the stillness so early. He pried one eye open to see the barest of grey light through the window. “Sweet Pea, it’s hardly morning yet.”

“Papa told me before he put me to bed last night, that because the lumber came for the treehouse, today you will all work on building it!” The child bounced up and down on his brother’s bed, having difficulty containing his excitement.  
“Not until after chores are finished and we’ve had breakfast. Why don’t you crawl in here with me and we’ll get up in a little while?” The older boy asked, pulling back his covers. 

The child crawled into the bed and made his older brother gasp as his little icy feet touched his legs. 

“Little boy, you’re cold!” The oldest Cartwright boy exclaimed.

“I’m sorry Adam.” The little mite apologized.

“It’s not your fault little one. Now go back to sleep.” Adam put his arm around the child, pulling him close to his own body and falling back to sleep. 

Sparky had been waiting and wondering when the lumber would arrive for his treehouse. He had been driving everyone to distraction with his questioning on a regular basis since his birthday party two days ago. He had been glad to see it arrive yesterday. 

Ben, opening his baby boy’s room found it vacant and wondered which of his son’s three older brothers rooms he would find him in this morning. He checked Little Joe’s as this seemed to be his favorite lately, but found no little extra lump under the bed covers. He went to Hoss’s room and still found no little boy. Moving on to Adam’s room he saw an extra lump in the bed and smiled. He walked over and patting the little rump through the covers said, “Sparky, time to get up. You’ll want to wash and do your chores won’t you?”

“Yes Papa” The little boy wriggled out of bed, waking Adam in the process and his father walked with him back to his room where he had poured warm water in the basin for washing. He watched as the child performed his ablutions and dressed. The elder Cartwright picked up the hairbrush on his son’s dresser and drew it through the child’s fine blonde hair and then with a gentle swat to his bottom said, “Go on down now and get your chores finished little boy.”

“Yes Papa.” The child, dressed in his usual blue jeans and with a red checkered shirt gave his Papa a big hug and headed outside to collect his eggs and fill the kindling box. 

Ben shook his head grinning. He had heard Adam and Hoss head out while he was supervising Sparky, that only left his other young son to get going. He knocked briefly at the boy’s bedroom door and then flung it open. “Rise and shine Little Joe!” He walked over to the youngster’s bed and pulled down the covers. Then he laid a none too gentle swat to his son’s backside to help him get going.

“Ow! Pa! I’m up! You don’t have to do that you know!” Little Joe cried, jumping out of bed and rubbing the sting on his bottom.

“All your brothers are already started on their chores, even your baby brother! Get moving!” Ben said sternly in his booming voice.

The youngster scrambled into his clothes, washing up and heading out to the barn to take care of his own chores.

At the breakfast table Sparky bounced up and down in his seat, not eating his breakfast.   
“Papa, which tree will we use? How long will it take us to build it? Will I be allowed to go up by myself without supervision? Can I keep things up there?” The little mite asked question after question until Ben finally said, “Young man, if you don’t stop your chattering and put some food in your mouth there won’t be any treehouse building today. In answer to all your questions, we have picked out the tree and the rest you’ll have to wait and see.” He informed his child. 

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said, beginning to eat some of the food on his plate. 

When the child had finished his Papa excused him and he ran outside to see what everyone would be doing.

“Sparky, come here son.” Ben called. The little boy ran up to his Papa.   
“I want you to stay on the porch while we work on your treehouse. I don’t want you to get in the way and end up being hurt.” He informed his child.

“Papa!” The little boy cried disappointed, “I want to help!” 

“Nicholas, I don’t want to see you have a tantrum over this. If you do, we just won’t build it and you won’t have a treehouse.” His father warned.

“Okay, Papa, I’ll be good. I’ll stay on the porch. I want a treehouse.” The little boy promised.

“Very good.” Ben said and picking up his sturdy little boy plopped him into the rocking chair to watch. 

“If we need anything we’ll call for you and you can bring it to us okay? Ben asked.

“Okay Papa.” The little one replied, looking a little sad. 

The Elder Cartwright didn’t allow this to sway him though. There would be sawing, hammering and lifting boards into the air. If something slipped and fell to the ground he didn’t want the little boy underneath to get hit. He would be able to watch and see the progress from where he was in safety. Ben would also be able to see him and make sure he was complying with what he had been asked to do. 

Sparky rocked and watched while his Papa and brothers measured and cut the lumber. He saw the long boards grow shorter and piled into a stack. He saw his Papa and Adam climb up into the tree and cut branches, with them falling onto the ground with a crash. He watched as Hoss and Little Joe gathered them, stripped them of their leaves and cut the longer ones into pieces and stack them for kindling or the regular wood pile. The sound of sawing and shouted commands filled the air. 

After a while Sparky got bored. He decided to go inside and play for a while. He got out his soldiers and blocks, his favorite toys and built them pretend treehouses to fight the enemy from, surprising the soldiers on the ground as they had not expected attacks from above. 

Hop Sing glanced out the window from time to time to see how the construction was coming. The sound of hammering and loud voices could be heard. Some of the hands were standing below the tree shouting up words of encouragement or teasing comments. Mostly these earned them laughter or an occasional scowl. 

Sparky, tired of his soldiers got his bubble pipe and went back onto the porch and practiced blowing bubbles. He was intrigued to see them drift out toward the area where his Papa and brothers were working and an occasional bubble actually reach them, popping on their arm or clothes. He giggled as one popped on his Papa’s face. 

Ben, startled at the unexpected contact looked up to see his little boy blowing bubbles. He grinned then and waved at his child.

Sparky, seeing this grinned, waved back and went back to blowing his bubbles. 

By noon the floor for the treehouse had been securely laid, with the ladder to it mounted. It made it easier to get the other supplies up there. boards that would be used for the walls and roof had been brought up and stacked on the platform. All four grown men could stand and walk safely around and Sparky watched in amazement. He knew if his papa and brothers could all be up there at the same time he and his friends would be safe. 

Hop Sing stepped out on the porch and called for everyone to get washed up and come in for lunch. 

Ben and the boys heard the summons and they climbed down from their perch. “Pa, I think it’s coming along just fine!” Adam announced proudly, glancing back at their handiwork.

“Yes son, it’s looking pretty good. That platform is pretty sturdy. The walls and roof will be a bit trickier, but I’m sure that it will all go together well. You drew up good plans.” The elder Cartwright praised his son. He turned to Hoss and Little Joe, “You two have worked hard to day and I’m sure your little brother appreciates that too. I’m really proud of the both of you and how well you are following directions and not arguing about it.” Ben said, smiling and clapping each boy on the shoulder.

The boys beamed at their father’s praise and Adam too smiled happily. 

They entered the wash house and cleaned up. It was a happy little boy they saw waiting for them at the dining room table.

“Papa! It’s looking good!” The littlest Cartwright said excitedly.

All four men grinned. It did their hearts good to see the child’s obvious pleasure and happiness. It was such a change from the past couple of years.   
“Papa, can I come up on the platform with you now?” Sparky asked.

“No Sweet Pea, I wouldn’t want you to fall off the edge.” His father told him.

“Aww… come on Papa, I promise, I won’t go near the edge and fall off.” The little mite wheedled.

The elder Cartwright eyed his son. “I said no Nicholas and I mean it. If I catch you up on that platform or in the treehouse before it’s completed and you’ve not been given permission to be up there, I will spank you with a paddle until you can’t sit down. Do you understand?” he asked sternly.

Sparky paled, a paddle? His Papa had never spanked him with a paddle. Even his daddy hadn’t done that and the two swats he had gotten with one once at the Silver Eagle school reminded him that he didn’t want to experience that again either. “Yes Papa.” He said 

“Very good. If you’re very good about this and don’t bother the treehouse until you are given permission perhaps we can plan a party for you and your friends to celebrate.” Ben informed his child.

“Papa, I don’t want any girls in my treehouse.” Sparky announced. 

The man chuckled to himself. Yes, his son was growing up. He had begun to move into that stage that all little boys went through about not wanting girls to be part of their activities. 

“Well, Sparky, if the girls are your friends too, then it would hardly be fair to exclude them from your treehouse.” Ben shared.

“But Papa, they wear dresses. How can they climb a ladder in a dress? Maybe Sally can, because her Papa lets her wear jeans, but Nancy and Kristi always wear dresses. Uhm… wouldn’t their underthings show, uhm… I mean…” The little boy trailed off embarrassed.

Sparky’s older brothers and Papa grinned at him as his little face turned bright red, embarrassed at talking about little girls underthings. 

The Cartwright patriarch replied, “Well, that could be a problem. If we invite them to the   
party we might want to let their Mama’s know so the girls can wear jeans too and then they wouldn’t have to worry about showing their underthings.” 

Sparky pouted, he hadn’t wanted his Papa to find a way to allow the girls to come to his treehouse party. They would be nothing but trouble. See how they ruined his bubbles? 

Adam, seeing the pout on his little brother’s face could guess at what he was thinking.   
“Little one, it’s no use. Girls will be a part of everything you do for all of your life. They’re not too bad once you get to know them.”

The littlest Cartwright gave his oldest brother a black look and everyone laughed.

“It’s not funny!” The child grumbled.

“Well, we’ll see. If the girls are invited you will be polite to them and treat them as guests should be. Do you understand?” Ben asked, eyeing his little boy.

The little mite sighed. “Yes Papa.” He answered dutifully. 

After lunch Ben and the older boys went back to constructing the treehouse and Sparky sat on the porch steps still pouting about having to allow the girls to be part of his treehouse party. Maybe he could invite enough boys that there wouldn’t be any room for any girls! 

By the end of the day the walls had been constructed and the doorway and windows were formed. The little boy, standing on the porch observed his soon to be completed treehouse in the waning light. Little Joe came up and placed a hand on each shoulder. The youngster looked up to see his older brother leaning over him. 

“What do you think Sparky?” Little Joe asked.

“It’s going to be real nice Little Joe. When will I be able to come up to see it?” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet under his brothers hands. 

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon. Adam has several things he wants to do to the inside and it needs to have furniture too.” His brother told him.

“Furniture? What for?” The little boy asked.  
Well, you’ll need a table to work on and someplace to sit in order to do things you might want to do when you’re up there Little Joe explained. I sure wish I had a treehouse when I was your age.” He said wistfully. 

Sparky, feeling the sadness in his brother turned and giving him a big hug said, “You can come up into my treehouse any time you want Little Joe. You’re my big brother and so you can have that privilege.” 

Little Joe gave his generous little brother a big hug in return. He had been feeling a bit envious and jealous during the construction of the treehouse. If Adam had been home, instead of at school during these years when he was growing up, maybe he would have built him a treehouse too. He was glad Sparky was being able to grow up with all his brothers here, but sometimes he couldn’t help feeling a little angry, jealous or envious. His little brother’s perception and generosity however did a great deal to soothe those feelings. He always wanted to share anything he had. He seldom kept anything for himself and Little Joe was grateful for this too. He held the small warm body for as long as his baby brother would allow it. When the little mite began to squirm, he let him go and smiled. “Thank you, Sweet Pea. I may just take you up on your offer and spend some time in the treehouse with you. Can I invite some of my friends up too?” The older boy asked.

“Sure, when I’m not using it. Maybe we can share it.” The Littlest Cartwright offered.

“That might be a good idea. We can work something out.” Little Joe told the child.

“Only, no smoking pipes in my treehouse!” The little boy scolded his older brother. “I don’t want my house all smelly and I don’t want it to go on fire either!” The youngster stood now facing his brother with his little hands on his hips in imitation of their father. 

Little Joe grinned and said, “I promise, no smoking in the treehouse.” 

Sparky relaxed his stance then and grinned. “You better not or Papa will have to tan you again.” 

“Sparky!” Little Joe exclaimed, reddening a little. 

The little mite just grinned at his older brother and the older boy scooped up the youngster and walking over to the horse trough held him over it threatening to dump him in. 

The little boy’s squeals brought Ben out to see what was going on and he grinned to see his youngest boys playing together. “Little Joe, you had better not drop him.” The Cartwright patriarch warned. 

The older boy turned and grinned. “I promise, I won’t Pa, I was only playing with him.”

“I know, but I don’t want him all wet.” Ben stated.

Little Joe swung the little boy down and with a light swat sent him back up onto the porch where his father scooped him up and began to tickle him. 

“Papa! Stop! I’m going to wet myself if you don’t stop!” The little boy cried. 

Ben set him down and said, “Then you had better go visit the outhouse little boy.” Giving the little one a slight push in that direction.

The child headed for the small building and re-appeared a few minutes later.   
“Go inside and wash your hands. Remember, I want you to wash your hands every time you use the outhouse. It’s healthy and you won’t get sick.” Ben instructed his child.

“Yes Papa.” The young one said dutifully and went into the kitchen where Hop Sing helped him.

 

Chapter 12

 

Ben leaned on the rail and lit his pipe. 

Little Joe came over and sat on the porch steps. He looked up at his father. “Pa, do you know what that little boy told me?” He asked.

“No, what did he tell you son?” The elder Cartwright leaned down and ruffled the youngster’s hair.

“He told me I could use his treehouse when he didn’t have any plans and that I could have my friends up in it too. He’s a very generous little guy.” Little Joe tried to duck away from his father’s hand as it came down tousling his curls. 

Ben studied his young son critically. “Wishing you could have had something like this?” He asked perceptively.

“Yeah, I was feeling a little envious because Adam was doing this for him and wasn’t around to do it for me.” The youngster explained.

“I suspected that you were feeling that way. You never have to worry Little Joe. That little mite loves you so much he will always share anything he has with you.” The elder Cartwright observed.

“Pa, He doesn’t only do that with me, he does It with all of us. I have yet to see a time when we go into the general store for example and Mr. Hicks gives him some candy that he doesn’t somehow offer whoever is with him part of it. Look at his birthday for example. When we were in Mr. Hick’s store he gave Sparky that huge peppermint stick and the first thing he did was to give it to you and tell you that it should be broken up for everyone to share.” The young boy observed.

“You are right Little Joe. It must come from two things. One, from not having enough early in his life and being deprived by the other boys at the mine and two, all the women of the mine giving him something from their cook fires when he’d come around.” Ben observed.

Little Joe looked thoughtful. “It had to be hard to live that way Pa. I can’t imagine.” 

“Yes son, it sure had to be hard. I guess it’s kind of why your brothers and me tend to spoil him sometimes with things like the treehouse.” He smiled at his child. 

“Yeah, Pa, he deserves to be spoiled sometimes even if he can be pretty naughty and test our patience.” Little Joe grinned.

“Even that seems to be settling down now. He doesn’t seem to be testing things so hard all the time. He even kept hold of his temper when Sally had his bubble pipe out behind the barn on his birthday. A year ago, even six months ago, I think he would have hauled off and hit her, girl or not.” He observed.

“I think you’re right Pa.” The youngster smiled.

The two sat in silence for a few more moments while Ben finished his pipe. 

“Well, we had better go inside. I have a little boy to put to bed in a little bit.” The elder Cartwright informed his son.

Little Joe grinned up at his father and rose from the steps. They went inside together.

When they opened the door, Ben smiled at the sight that greeted him. Hoss was working on a piece of harness and Sparky was sitting in Adams lap with a huge book in his lap reading out loud to his brothers. 

“Little boy, what are you reading there?” Ben asked smiling.

“One of Adam’s engineering books Papa. It tells about constructing things and how to build them so they won’t fall apart!” He smiled.

The Cartwright patriarch quirked an eyebrow at his oldest son and Adam just shrugged.   
“Well Pa, he wanted to know.” 

Ben just smiled and shook his head. “Well little one, it’s almost your bed time, so I suggest you put up the book and say good night.” He instructed.

“Aww… Papa… can’t I stay up a little longer? It’s summer and I don’t have to go to school you know.” The little boy whined.

The man smiled. This sounded so much like Little Joe he almost wanted to laugh. “No Sweet Pea. You have chores to do in the morning and you need your rest.”

“Just a little longer? Please?” The little boy tried again.

Ben went over, plucked the book from his hands and picked him up off Adam’s lap.   
“I’m sorry little one. That didn’t work for your brothers and it won’t work for you either.” Ben scolded. “It’s up to bed for you right now.” He carted the small child off to his bedroom.

The three older Cartwright boys exchanged looks and grinned. That was their Pa all right. Couldn’t get away with much of anything. 

When it came time for Little Joe to go on up to bed, he still had an earlier bedtime than his brothers because he couldn’t get up in time to do his chores otherwise, stopped at his little brother’s room and peeked in. The child had kicked off his blanket and sheet. It was a fairly warm night. Little Joe went over though and pulled the sheet up over the little boy. Even if it was warm tonight he would be cold in the morning. He still couldn’t imagine how a small child like his brother had survived at the green Backs mine all alone for almost a year. He had to have an inner strength and a drive to keep him going. He supposed it was that which made him stand up to the older and bigger boys despite their Pa’s threat of the hair brush. Little Joe grinned at this thought. He also knew he and his little brother had a healthy respect for that particular item and the way their Papa used it to good effect when necessary. He kissed his baby brother on the brow and went on to his own room, going to bed.

After Adam and Hoss had gone up, the elder Cartwright knew each would look in on their brothers. He stepped outside to smoke his pipe and relax, taking a few moments of solitude before going up to bed himself. He glanced up at the sky, seeing storm clouds rolling in. He glanced up at the half-finished treehouse and prayed there would be no damage done and they would be able to complete it tomorrow. Finishing his pipe, he went inside, closing the heavy front door firmly. He had made sure that the fire was banked well and made his way upstairs. He went into his child’s room and could feel a slight breeze coming in through the part way opened window. He walked over to it and lowered it, not wanting the rain to blow in. He tucked the little boy in tight under the sheet, leaving the blanket the child had kicked off folded at the foot of his bed. He kissed his little mite one last time and blew out the lantern, then left, keeping the door slightly ajar to be able to hear him in the night. He then moved on to each of his other boy’s rooms and checked on them for the night as well, giving them each a kiss before heading to his own room and crawling into bed. 

Sparky woke with a start at the first crash of thunder. He sat bolt upright in his bed and trembled. At the bright flash of lightening he let out a small whimper and again jumped at the loud crack of thunder rolling and rumbling for a long time after. 

Ben, awakened by the loud crash of thunder rose from his bed. He knew if that hadn’t awakened his baby son, the next one would have. He made his way quickly to his youngest’s room and opening the door saw the child trembling and a silvery tear coming down his cheek. He lit the lamp and then, turning it down low, scooped is frightened little boy into his arms and sitting on the bed held him in is lap. His tiny hands and feet were cold from fright. 

“Papa! Make it stop!” Sparky wailed as another crash of thunder sounded that shook the house, causing the glass to vibrate in the window casements. The child flung himself into Ben’s chest and cried, clinging hard to him. The little boy had done this every time there had been a storm like this since he came to live with the Cartwright family.

“Sweet Pea, there’s nothing to be afraid of baby. It’s just thunder.” The boy’s Papa soothed as he wrapped him in the blanket at the foot of the bed and stood up and carried him to the rocker sitting down. 

“Papa! I’m scared!” came the pitiful wail from his child.  
“I know, baby, I know. Papa’s  
here for you now…” Ben rubbed soothing circles on his back and rocked him. 

Once the storm had passed Ben continued to rock his youngest until he felt him grow heavy in his arms and knew he was now asleep. He rocked him a while longer, just to make sure and after a while, tucked the sleeping form under the sheets once again. He brushed the fine blonde hair away from the child’s forehead and planted a kiss on it, blowing out the lamp once again and leaving the room dark.

The morning dawned sunny and there was no sign of the storm from the night before except for a few twigs scattered about the yard. Sparky woke and waited impatiently for his Papa to help him with the water so he could wash up and finish his chores. He wanted to see his treehouse finished and have a chance to go up there and enjoy it. 

When the Cartwright patriarch walked into his youngest son’s room to pour his warm water and supervise him getting washed up he had to smile at the little boy’s impatient demeanor. 

“Papa, hurry! I want to get my chores finished so we can eat breakfast and you and my brothers can finish building my treehouse!” 

Ben walked over to the wash stand and filled the basin with warm water and handing his child the bar of soap and wash cloth watched as he scrubbed his face, behind his ears, his neck, arms and hands. “Papa, why do I have to wash all the same places in the morning I washed before I went to bed last night? I didn’t play in the dirt or anything. You tell me I have to wash up before I go to bed because Hop Sing doesn’t want dirty little boys in his beds. How did I get dirty in the night?”

The older man smiled at the little mite’s question and antics.  
“Well, little boy at night you sometimes sweat and so you have to get clean of it.” 

“Oh.” The little boy presented himself for inspection.

“Very good.” Get dressed now.” Ben instructed.

Sparky pulled clean under drawers, jeans and a shirt along with a pair of socks out of his bureau drawers and dressed, tying his shoes.  
“I’m all ready Papa.” The little mite announced.

“I see that you are.” Ben observed with a smile. He took the child’s hairbrush off the dresser and after running it through his fine blonde hair, turned his child toward the door and walked out with him.

*****

The little boy carefully opened the door to the kitchen and placed his basket with the eggs on the table. “Hop Sing, I have the eggs for you.”

The little Chinese man glanced at the small boy. “Boy very good to bring eggs to Hop Sing. Make good breakfast. Hop Sing need wood for stove.” He informed the youngster.  
“I  
was already going to fill the kindling box. I’ll be right back!” The child let the screen door to the kitchen slam as he tore off to the kindling pile to grab an armful of wood. He opened the door carefully and dumped the wood into the box. It took him three trips to get enough wood to fill it. Once this chore was completed Hop Sing said, “Little boy wash hands and go into dining room and wait for Papa and brothers.”

” Aww… Hop Sing…” The little mite whined. I already washed my hands before I came down from my room!” Sparky tried.

“Little boy touch dirty chickens and wood. Wash hands!” Hop Sing shook his wooden spoon at the boy and he scampered over to the pump and pumped water into the sink and taking the bar of lye soap washed his hands and then dried them on his shirt.

Hop Sing turned and applied a stinging smack to the little mite’s bottom with his wooden spoon.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Sparky turned with a hurt look in his eyes and rubbing the stinging spot on his bottom.

“Boy no wipe hands on shirt. Boy wipe clean hands on clean towel hanging on rack by sink!” The little Chinaman scolded.

The youngster hung his head. “Yes, Hop Sing. I forgot.”

“Hop Sing spoon help remind boy!” He shook it again at the child.

“Yes Sir. I’ll remember next time.” Sparky then scampered out of the room and into the dining room deciding it was safer to get out of the line of fire and Hop Sing’s wooden spoon. 

After breakfast the older Cartwright brothers and the boy’s Papa headed back out to continue work on the treehouse. Sparky stayed on the porch as he had been instructed to. Occasionally Hoss or Adam or his Papa would call to him, “Sparky, bring me a handful of nails, or bring me the hammer, or bring me the saw!”   
The child dutifully brought the required item and then went back onto the porch until he was called to bring another item. By lunch time, the rest of the walls were erected and a pitched roof placed so the snow would slide off and the rain wouldn’t sit and accumulate, rotting out the boards. Little Joe even cut wood shingles while his Papa, Adam and Hoss nailed them on. It was a very grand treehouse. 

When lunch was announced Sparky was eager to go into his treehouse.   
“Papa, after lunch may I go into the treehouse?” He asked.

“Not yet Sweet Pea, we have things we still need to build in the inside. We’ll let you know when it’s all finished and then I’ll have you come up okay?” Ben smiled at his eager little boy.

” Yes Papa!” Sparky grinned at his Papa. He knew that to push for an answer might end up him being banned from his treehouse before he even got a chance to see it.

The little mite bounced in his seat at lunch, not being able to resist asking just once, “Papa, how much longer before I can go up into my treehouse?” 

The elder Cartwright smiled at his little one’s excitement. “I’m not sure Sweet Pea, it depends upon how much we get completed this afternoon. We’ll let you know.”

Sparky began to pout. “Papa… I want to see it now…” the child began to whine.

“Little boy, if you have a tantrum about this you won’t be able to go up in it until after the fourth of July.” Ben scolded.

The little boy’s eyes widened and rounded. The fourth of July? That was a whole four days from now! That was a long time and Papa might not let him come to town for the Fourth of July fun either! He decided he had better not push any further.

Ben saw his son’s large grey eyes round and widen at this pronouncement and was very glad to see he had used good judgment and avoided a tantrum.

 

Chapter 13

 

Adam looked up at his father and grinned. “Pa, I have to say this has been a great deal of fun, building this treehouse together.”

Little Joe was screwing on a hinge to a window seat box. “Yeah, Adam, there are so many great storage and hiding places for a little boy’s things!” 

Hoss was installing a window pane, “Yeah, look at this, real windows and everything. Hmm… maybe I’ll just take up residence here and live here myself!”

Ben laughed. “I don’t think so little boy. It’s really made for a pint-sized boy, not a gallon sized one.” He was putting the finishing touches on a fold up table. Adam had designed all the furniture to be able to fold up and out of the way if the child didn’t want to use it, but could be folded down, along with seats when wanted. There were two window seats with lids that lifted so he could store toys and books. There were also shelves and small boxes with lids attached to walls for storing other little boy treasures. It was a dream house to be sure.

Sparky, sitting on the porch grew bored when his Papa and brothers didn’t call for tools or supplies any longer. He wondered what they were doing now. The little mite jumped off the porch and wandered down to where the treehouse was and standing at the foot of the ladder looked up. The treehouse seemed very big and very high up to the little boy. 

Adam screwed the last screw in and wiped his hands on a rag. “Finished.” He stood up and surveyed his handiwork. All four Cartwright men looked about them with pride. 

The elder Cartwright hoped the glass windows wouldn’t cause problems. He would have to caution the little mite about breaking them. All four men walked around then, testing the sturdiness of their creation and knew it was built to last and that unless the tree itself fell the treehouse would be there for many years to come. 

Ben glanced down to see a pair of large grey eyes looking up in excited anticipation. “Looks like we have one very excited little boy waiting to enter this creation. He observed.”

The other three boys peeked over the side of what they had dubbed the porch and smiled. 

“Yep, Pa. Do you want to give him the go ahead?” Hoss asked.

“I think we should all go down first and then I’ll come up after him and the rest of you can come then too.” Ben told them.

“Okay Pa.” The older Cartwright brothers said and called down, “Sparky, we’re coming down, move out of the way baby.”

The little mite moved away from the foot of the ladder, making room for his Papa and brothers to descend. Once they were all on the ground they looked down at the little boy. 

“Hmm… Adam, do you think this little mite is big enough to climb this ladder to get up to that treehouse? He looks a bit small for that. What do you think?” Ben teased.

The oldest brother gave his little brother a thoughtful look. “Hmm… I don’t know. His legs might be too short to climb up the rungs of the ladder, he might have to wait until he grows a bit more…” 

“Hmm… you just might be right Adam, now a big boy like me, I won’t have any problem with that at all. I just might have to take over playing in the treehouse myself.” Hoss teased.

“Oh no you don’t!” Little Joe teased, “Sparky said I could share, but he didn’t say anything about you Hoss!” Little Joe playfully punched Hoss in the shoulder. 

Sparky gave them all a horrified look. 

When Ben saw a tear beginning to form in the corner of his son’s eye he bent down, picked him up and gave him a big hug. “Don’t be upset baby, we’re only teasing you. I do however want to see if the ladder rungs need to be adjusted a bit so you can climb up easily. Will you do us the honor of being the first to officially climb up to the treehouse?” He asked smiling. 

The Cartwright patriarch put the child down and Sparky ran over to the base of the tree and tried to climb up onto the first rung. It was a bit high for him and Adam picking up a piece of lumber, nailed it into place at just the right height for the youngest Cartwright boy. “Try that now little one.” He said grinning.

The youngster was now able to step up onto the first rung easily and climbed the rest carefully. 

Ben followed him and the rest of the brothers came along one by one. 

There were hand holds at the top Sparky could use to pull himself up and Adam had placed rails around the outer edges of the platform. There were fold down seat so the boy and his friends could sit out on the “porch” if they wanted to. There was also a “gate” that could be closed so no one accidentally fell off where the opening to the ladder to descend was. Adam had tried to build in as much safety as he could without taking away the fun and imagination little boys could use to enjoy their play time up there. 

The littlest Cartwright’s eyes were huge as saucers when he actually was able to see his treehouse close up. 

Ben, climbing up behind his child, scooped him up off his feet and carried him into the treehouse. “It’s traditional to carry the new owner of a house over the threshold.” He told his little boy.

” Papa! That’s only for when people get married! We’re not married!” The little boy cried as his father carried him into the shelter. Setting the little mite down, the other three boys crowded in after them to see their little brother’s reaction to their creation.

Sparky wandered around and touched everything and his face was a picture of awe. “Papa! Real windows!” He said, pushing one up and down.

“Yes, and you need to be careful when playing up here not to break them.” Ben told him. 

“How will they get clean on the outside when they get dirty Papa?” Sparky asked, not seeing any way for someone to stand outside like they did at the big house.

“Your brother’s will help with that chore when it needs to be done.” The Cartwright Patriarch eyed the older boys meaningfully.

” Yes, little brother, we’ll take care of that task.” Adam reassured him. He then set about showing his baby brother all the built-in features of the treehouse and how to operate them. The little boy was completely amazed.   
“Papa, I could live up, here couldn’t I?” The youngster asked.

“Well, sure, except for a couple of things. There’s no fireplace to keep you warm when it’s cold and no kitchen to fix food in so you can eat when you get hungry.” Ben pointed out.

The little one looked a bit disappointed, then brightened. That’s okay Papa, I’m not supposed to have anything to do with fire and if I get hungry all I have to do is ask Hop Sing for something to eat.”

The man tousled the little mite’s hair. That’s very good thinking little one. Especially about the fire. If I *ever* and I mean *ever* find out you have been doing anything with fire up here little boy I’ll give you a taste of the strap on your bare bottom. Is that understood?” Ben eyed the child sternly.

Sparky looked up at his Papa seeing his very stern look. “I promise Papa. I remember from when I set fire to the straw in the barn. That spanking hurt and I was scared when the fire started. I won’t do that again.” 

The elder Cartwright smiled then, glad his child had learned his lesson. He bent down and picked up the little one and hugged him tight. Very good. I’m very glad you learned that lesson well young man.” After Ben put the child down he asked, “Do you want to stay up here for a while?”

The little boy all of a sudden looked a little worried. “All by myself Papa?” 

“If you want to.” Ben smiled encouragingly.

Sparky thought about it for a moment. “May I bring some toys or books up here Papa? The little mite asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you may. Adam has devised a system for you to be able to do that safely too.” Ben looked at his oldest son and he took his little brother over to the “porch” where he showed him how to operate a pulley driven box with a lid for him to place objects he wanted to bring up, or take down. “You place the things in the box, close the lid and once you climb up here you can bring it up by pulling on this rope, you can do the same thing for things you want to bring down.” Adam instructed. 

Sparky was fascinated and watched as the older boy operated the device. Then he tried it and turned grinning. “Adam, this is really the best!” He flung himself into his oldest brothers arms and gave him the biggest and hardest hug he could. 

Adam returned it in kind. “It’s so you can climb up and down safely without having to carry things in your hands, slipping and having a bad fall. I don’t want to see you carrying things in your hands and trying to climb the ladder is that understood? If any of us see that you’ll be banned from the treehouse for a day or two and may even get a spanking for it, depending upon the situation.” He hugged the child again.

“I’ll be careful and be sure to use the box to bring things up and down.” Sparky promised.

Ben pulled down one of the seats and pulled his child onto his lap.   
“Sweet Pea, there will be some rules about using your treehouse. They are simple and I expect you to follow them. Okay?” He asked.

“Okay Papa.” The little one replied.

“One, you must always tell someone when you are  
coming up here so we know where you are. Two, no hanging off the porch rails or out of the windows. Three, once you and your friends are up here the gate is to be latched so no one accidentally falls if you get horsing around. four, no lanterns, candles or playing with anything that can cause a fire, five, you use the lift box to bring things up and down from the treehouse and six, you come down when you are called. You don’t want me or one of your brothers to have to come up and fetch you. Do you understand? If there are any other rules we need to make we’ll talk about them okay? The man squeezed his child.

“Yes Papa. Those rules aren’t hard to follow.” The littlest Cartwright said.

“Good.” Ben put the little boy back on his feet, patted his bottom and asked, “What have you decided about staying up here?” 

“I want to come back down and get some things, then I want to come back up for a while.” Sparky said decisively.

“Okay.” Ben and the boys trooped down first and watched as the littlest Cartwright climbed down to make sure it was safe for him. 

Sparky went to his room and gathered up his box of bubbles, a couple of books and his marbles. He carried them out to the box, lifted the lid and place them inside. Then he climbed up the ladder, latched the gate and went over to the lift, bringing up his treasures. Taking them out of the box he went inside and was not seen until he was called for supper. 

Adam observed his tiny brother working the lift, climbing the ladder and was satisfied he had done his best to create a safe place for his little brother to play. 

Little Joe seeing his oldest brother watching Sparky came over and said, “Adam, it looks like the things you learned in college did come in handy. That is the best and safest treehouse I’ve ever seen. I think it will still be around when even I have children!” He grinned then and the older boy grinned back. “Thanks, little brother, coming from you that really means a lot.” 

*****

Sparky placed his marbles in one of the small boxes attached to the wall along with his bubbles. He then placed one of his books in the window seat, closed it and climbing on top of it read his book. He liked sitting up high, observing what went on below from his perch high in the tree. He liked being able to see everything. There was also a gentle breeze coming in through the now open window and he liked that too. He reminded himself that he would have to be sure he closed any windows he or his friends opened before leaving the treehouse so things couldn’t get in like the rain or the birds, or other uninvited creatures

When it came time for supper Ben went to the base of the treehouse and called up, “Sparky son, it’s time for us to eat!”

The little boy was very engrossed in his book and didn’t hear his Papa calling.

“Sparky!” He called again, a little more loudly than before. There was no response. Ben shook his head, climbing the ladder. He unlatched the gate and strode into the treehouse to see his child, his nose in a book, totally engrossed in what he was reading. He reached over and plucked the book from the boy’s hands.

Sparky jumped with a surprised, “Oh!” 

Ben, now holding the book looked sternly at his little boy. “Sparky, what is the rule about coming down when you’re called and not having to have me come up and fetch you?” The boy’s Papa asked. 

The Little mite looked up at his father with trepidation. “To come down when you call me or else I might be banned from my treehouse or receive a spanking for it.” The youngster replied.

“Well, since this is the first time it has happened, I’m going to give you a reprieve. It better not happens again.” Ben replied.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky answered, getting up from the window seat. He turned, crawled up on the window seat and pulled down the window. In doing so he presented his Papa with a perfect target and Ben, taking full advantage of it swatted the little mite’s bottom with his book and then placed it on a low shelf.

“Oww! Papa!” Sparky’s hands quickly went back to cover his backside, trying to prevent further assault.

“You remember to come when you’re called. If you’re going to become so fascinated with your book that you can’t hear one of us calling, you won’t be allowed to bring books up here to read little boy. Is that understood?” Ben eyed the child.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky answered contritely, rubbing the sting on his behind his Papa had put there with the book. 

Ben then smiled and placing his hand on the back of the child’s neck, turned him and directed him to the door. Once Sparky had begun to climb down, He secured the door and climbed down after him. 

At supper all the little mite could do was to talk about his treehouse and how much he liked it. His large grey eyes sparkled and shone in a way everyone had not seen before. His older brothers and Papa were very happy that the little boy was gaining so much pleasure from his wonderful birthday present. 

 

Chapter 14

 

A couple of days later Ben called his little boy to him. “Sparky, would you still like a party to show your treehouse to all your friends? If so, we can make up invitations and give them to everyone when they come to town for the Fourth of July festivities.” He informed his son.

The Littlest Cartwright thought about that. He wanted a party, but still didn’t want the girls to come. He didn’t know how he could have both, but tried again. “Papa, can’t we make it an all-boys party?” 

Ben smiled at his child. He decided to try to compromise. “What if you let the girls come to your party, but then all the boys, if their parents give permission can stay over and you all can sleep up in your treehouse?” 

Sparky jumped up and down excitedly. “That would be fun! We would have sleeping rolls like when we go camping?” 

“Yes, and Hop Sing can make snacks for you to eat and all. The only thing is that you’ll have to go to sleep when it gets dark. Remember you’re not allowed to have any lantern or candles in your treehouse.” The little boy’s Papa reminded him. 

His little face scrunched up in thought, but remembered it stayed light longer now that it was summer and that going to sleep when it got dark wouldn’t be so bad. ” Okay Papa. It doesn’t get dark until late anyway.” 

Ben smiled. “Good, then I’ll write the invitations and you can give them to your friends, including the girls on the Fourth of July. The boys invitations will include the overnight stay okay?” 

The little mite smiled broadly. “Yes Papa!” 

*****

The morning of the Fourth of July dawned grey and overcast with a damp wind blowing. Sparky looked out his window a bit dispiritedly. ‘What if it rains and we don’t go? I won’t be able to give my friends the invitations to my party.’ He gave a big sigh. He turned when he heard his door opening and seeing his Papa come in to pour the water for him.

“Papa, what will we do if it rains?”

“Don’t worry Sweet Pea. There will be shelters for the food and we can always construct a shelter of our own like when we go camping.” Ben reassured his worried little boy.

“Papa, what if everyone doesn’t come because it rains or think it might rain? How will I be able to give out my invitations to my party?” The little boy asked.

“Well, don’t worry about that right now we’ll deal with that if it happens okay?” Ben tousled his son’s fine blonde hair.

“Yes Papa.” The little mite washed and dressed, heading downstairs to complete his morning chores. 

Adam and Hoss came in with Little Joe, having washed up and sat down at the dining table. Sparky was already there with his Papa, waiting for the rest of the boys to join them. 

” Looks like it’s trying to rain.” Hoss stated as he sat down at the table.

“I hate it when it rains when we want to have fun.” Little Joe complained. 

“Well, it hasn’t rained yet and we have survived other rainy events you know.” Adam added to the conversation. 

“Yeah, but then there won’t be any fireworks and what is the Fourth of July without Fireworks?” The younger boy said morosely. 

“We can still listen to all the speeches and things.” Ben continued. 

“Papa, we won’t be able to play any games though!” The little mite exclaimed. 

“Well… I suppose that’s true, but there will be the food.” Ben shared.

The littlest Cartwright looked very disappointed. 

“Hey, little brother, don’t go borrowing  
trouble. It hasn’t rained yet and maybe it’ll clear up in a while and all will be well.” Hoss said cheerily. 

Loading up the wagon with food and material to build shelters from rain if needed the family set out for town. Sparky rode Blaze, Hop Sing drove the wagon and the others took their mounts as well. Virginia City was packed with people, horses, carts and wagons. The family wove their way around and finding a place to their liking set up their shelter and helped Hop Sing with his cakes and pies for the sales. 

Little Sparky flopped down on the blanket with a pouty, sulky look on his face. Little Joe noticing went over to his younger brother and sat down beside him. “What’s the matter Sweet Pea?” 

“There’s nothing to do.” The youngster said.

“Well, it’s early yet and things are still being set up. Would you like to take a walk with me and look around until things get ready? We can go down by the stream and skip stones or sit on the tail gate of the wagon and watch the people as they arrive.” Little Joe suggested.

“Let’s go down by the stream and skip stones. I bet I can beat you!” Sparky said, perking up a bit.

“You’re on little brother, let’s go!” the somewhat older boy took the little mite by the hand and finding his father told him he was taking the youngster down to the stream to skip stones.

“Go ahead, be careful and have fun. Let me know when you come back and be sure to come back here if it starts to rain.” Ben admonished.

“Yes Sir, we will.” Little Joe acknowledged and taking Sparky by the hand headed down to the stream. 

***

By mid-morning the sun began to peep out now and then and more people began to arrive. The children’s games began and Sparky participated, having a lot of fun. His friends from the Silver Eagle mine arrived in town and they competed against each other and each won a ribbon in a different event. By lunch time Ben gathered up all his children and they sat on a blanket with their feast laid all around them.

Sparky came, flopping face down on the blanket and announced, “Papa, I’m not hungry. I don’t want anything to eat. My stomach hurts.” 

Ben glanced down at his small boy. “Did you eat too much baby?”

“No Papa, I haven’t had anything to eat. I just don’t feel good.” The youngster said sadly.

The elder Cartwright sat down on the blanket next to his child and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong Sweet Pea?” 

The little boy glanced up at his Papa with tears in his big grey eyes. Then, getting up on his knees he flung himself into Ben’s arms and began to cry great sobs, tears flowing down his face. “Papa, I miss my daddy being here like he was last year. He wasn’t at my birthday party and now… he’s not here either.” 

Ben held his child and pulled him into his lap and rocked him. The older boys seeing their little brother in distress, hearing his words and seeing his tears decided they would let their father handle this and wandered away a bit from the blankets to give them a little privacy.

Ben had not realized his son had been feeling the loss of his father who died, not quite a year ago now. He ought to have known that although the child hadn’t enjoyed the brief time he had spent living with his father, he had just been getting to know him and become comfortable with being with him when he was killed at the Bucket of Blood in a gunfight. 

“Baby, Papa understands. It will help if you eat a little something and do things with me and your brothers. Your friends will be here too. Have you given them their invitations?”

“I gave them all their invitations Papa, even the girls like you told me to.” The little boy looked up at his father with silvery tears still dripping.

The man wiped them away with his handkerchief. “Son, I know you miss your daddy. You need to remember the good times you had together and then to eat something and act the way he would have wanted you to. You want him to be proud of you, too don’t you?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky sat up then and Ben handed him his handkerchief. Once the little one had wiped his tears He had him blow his nose. Once he completed this task Ben walked over to the community well, dipped a clean handkerchief into the cold water along with a tin cup he had brought along, washed his son’s face and made him drink some of the cold water. 

“Feel a little better now?” He asked.

“Yes Papa. I feel a little better now.” Sparky said with a small smile. 

Ben hugged his little boy again and then sitting down, caught his other children’s eyes and they returned to the blanket and a picnic lunch. 

The rest of the day passed with everyone getting to have a taste of the baked goods available and to play games and see friends and have a thoroughly enjoyable time. After coming back to the shelter and finishing off the rest of the picnic food for supper Ben had one rather sleepy boy on his hands. 

“Little boy, I think it’s time we went home and put you to bed.” Ben hugged his child.

“No Papa, I want to see the fireworks.” Sparky whined, then gave out with a big yawn.

He laughed. “Well, if you stay awake long enough. I know the noise makes you nervous though.” 

“Not if you or one of my brothers is holding me Papa.” He said. 

Ben grinned. “I suppose you are right little one. Well, if we stay and you do fall asleep we’ll just pack you in the wagon and Hop Sing can drive you home and we’ll hitch Blaze to the back and he can walk home with the two of you.” He half teased. If the littlest Cartwright fell asleep that would be exactly what would happen. 

Adam came over about then, “Pa, I’d like to stay in town after the fireworks for a while and go over to the Silver Dollar Saloon for a beer or two with Pete Devlin if that’s okay.” He proposed.

“What does George say about that?” Ben asked his oldest son, eyeing him.

“Pete said he’d ask. If he says yes may I go?” He again asked.

“If George says he can then you may, but I expect you home in time for you to get enough sleep to be able to get up and do your chores in the morning young man. I don’t expect you to be hung over either. Do you understand me?” Ben asked.

“Yes Sir.” His son replied.

Hoss hearing his oldest brother’s plans sidled up to his father. “Pa, can I hang out with Adam?”

“No. You need to come home with me and your brothers.” Ben told his large son.

“Aww… Pa… Why can’t I, I’m eighteen now, almost and I’m practically a man!” He argued.

“That may be so, son, but you’re certainly acting more like a boy right now, a boy who may end up in a most embarrassing position if he doesn’t stop whining like an 8-year-old instead of behaving like an eighteen-year-old.” Ben told him. 

Hoss flushed embarrassed at what his father insinuated, but also knowing he would do exactly as he had threatened without a doubt in his mind. He wisely dropped the subject.   
Little Joe, hearing his father’s response to his older brother decided not to ask if he could too, stay in town after the fireworks. There would be chores that needed to be tended to, even though the hands would take care of the immediate ones, such as feeding the livestock. 

Sparky looked a bit worriedly at his Papa. “Papa, I don’t want Adam to go to the saloon.” He piped up.

The child’s father looked down into the little face filled with trepidation. 

“Don’t worry Sweet Pea, if Adam stays he won’t do anything stupid. He knows better and will be home at a reasonable time.” Ben reassured the little one. 

The oldest Cartwright boy came over and picked up his little brother hugging him. “Sweet Pea, I’m not going to be doing a lot of drinking and I won’t be doing any gambling. Just sitting around, having a couple of beers and talking with my friends.” 

“You’re not going to be talking to those Bonner brothers are you Adam?” Sparky asked.

“Not if I can help it little brother. I don’t want to get into any trouble tonight.” The older boy told him.

“Are you still mad at them for making me drink beer?” The littlest Cartwright asked.

A dark look came across his oldest brother’s face. “Well, Sweet Pea, I’m not exactly happy with them about that, but I’m not going to be looking for trouble with them tonight. I’m just going to have some fun with my good friends, Pete and Ross.” Adam shared. “That will only happen if Pete and Ross’s fathers say it’s all right. We haven’t even gotten permission yet.” 

Sparky looked up at his oldest brother and then gave him a huge hug. “I love you Adam.”

“I love you too little one. What if I come to your room when I get home and let you know I’m back?” Adam asked.

The child smiled then. “Yes, that would be good.”

The older boy tousled his little brother’s hair and turned to see where his father was. He saw him talking to Pete and Ross’s fathers and hoped they would all be allowed to stay in town. After all, they were all over twenty-one. He still didn’t see why they had to have permission, but knew if he didn’t he’d be given the most awful chores to do and might even risk a tanning, even at his age. 

Ben strode over to Adam and said, “You may stay in town, but I want you to stay out of trouble. Stay away from the Bonner brothers young man, do you understand?” He ordered.

“Yes Pa, thank you.” Adam answered respectfully. 

The crowd was beginning to gather for the fireworks display. 

“Papa, I can’t see!” Little Sparky complained. 

Hoss bent down and swung the small boy onto his shoulders. “There Sweet Pea, now you have a good perch.” The child weighed next to nothing in his large brother’s opinion and was no problem sitting up on his shoulders. 

Sparky grinned and his eyes sparkled now that he wasn’t stuck down in the crowd seeing nothing but people’s backs and legs. Several other men had young children perched much the same way. 

After the fireworks display Ben plucked his son from his brother’s shoulders and eyed him critically.   
“Little boy, I think you need to lay down in the back of the wagon and go to sleep. I don’t want you falling asleep on Blaze.” 

“But Papa, even if I do Blaze knows how to carry me without me falling off. He’s done it before.” Sparky whined.

” Yes, I know, but I want you to be more comfortable than that.” Ben walked over and placed Sparky onto a nest of blankets he had made up for this purpose. The child resisted. “No! Papa!” The youngster tried to make it difficult for his father to put him in the wagon. 

“Nicholas, if you don’t stop and lie down like I want you to we will be having a very necessary talk right here young man.” Ben told his child sternly.

Sparky capitulated immediately. He didn’t want a necessary talk with his Papa. That would be embarrassing and hurt. 

The man was glad his child cooperated. He rubbed his back and the youngster was asleep in minutes. 

Ben was again very glad his son was choosing better, not having temper tantrums over everything. 

 

Chapter 15

 

Upon Hop Sing’s arrival at the Ponderosa Ben was waiting for him. Hoss and little Joe had already started on the chores that still needed to be finished and he had already bedded down Buck. He had had Little Joe lead Blaze instead of attaching him to the wagon so the pony could be bedded down before Hop Sing arrived with the wagon. Hoss came out of the barn and began to unhitch the team and the elder Cartwright scooped his soundly sleeping son from his nest in the wagon, bringing him up to his room. Once there, Ben washed him up as best he could, then popped him into a nightshirt and into bed. He kissed the child on the forehead and leaving the door ajar, went to his own room. He got into his robe and then after hearing Hoss and little Joe go into their rooms checked on them to be sure they were sleeping okay and went down into the great room. He lit a lantern, turning it down low and picking up a book, kept vigil until his oldest arrived home from town. 

*****

Adam, Ross and Pete found a corner table in the Silver Dollar Saloon which was fast filling up with both regulars and visitors. The boys had ordered up beer and were sitting talking and sipping on their brew. 

“Adam, you know, it really chafes, my Pa holding the reins so tight all the time.” Ross complained.

“Yes, I know. I also understand though. Now that I’m older the trouble I can get into because of using poor judgment can be so more serious than the stuff we got into as kids. At this age, a spanking, or a tanning can’t always fix the problem. If we use poor judgment it could mean jail, prison or even death.” Adam mused out loud.

“I suppose you’re right.” Pete replied. “If Sheriff Coffee caught me out of bounds, like in here or the Bucket of Blood, all he had to do was haul me back to Pa and my father would let it be known over the saddle stand just how displeased he was at my choices. Now, the sheriff can just lock me up and leave me there until I either pay the fine or did the time.” 

“I suppose if we handle ourselves maturely and with good judgment at times like this, then our fathers will begin to trust we can use good judgment and allow us to do this sort of thing more often, maybe not even having to give permission, but just wanting to know that I was leaving and when I was coming back.” Ross added.

The other two young men grinned and nodded, then made a toast, “To young adulthood and maturity, along with more freedom!” Adam shouted and they drank to that and then laughed. 

Sheriff Coffee strolled into the saloon and seeing the young men at the corner table grinned. He could remember a time when if he saw them there he would be rounding them up and escorting them each to an angry father. He wouldn’t see them in town after that for at least two weeks, sometimes as long as a month. Many a time as he rode away he could hear the unmistakable sound of punishment being administered to the errant boy. He wondered just when these boys had grown into the young men they were today. Seeing nothing amiss he walked on, making his usual rounds. 

*****

Adam, riding up into the yard, dismounted and led Sport into the barn to bed down. He realized it was a little after midnight, not too bad a time to return home. He had stuck to the two beers he had told his Pa he would as had the other of his two companions. After they had had some good conversation with each other and some of the saloon girls as well they decided it was time to go. Things were getting louder and many of the men were getting more rowdy. They had all felt relief that the Bonner brothers had stuck to their usual haunt, the Bucket of Blood so they didn’t have to deal with them tonight. 

When Adam finished with Sport he secured the barn door and headed up to the house. The sky was clouding over again and it was looking like rain. When he opened the door, he didn’t see his father sitting there at first.

“Hello Adam, did you have a good time?” Ben asked softly.

Adam turned quickly, startled, then walked over to his father. “Yes Pa. We talked, had a couple of beers and decided to leave when things began to get a bit more rowdy.” He replied.

Ben stood up and closed his book. “Sounds like you used good judgment son, I’m proud of you.” He put an arm around is son’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze.

Adam flushed a little at the praise. “Thank you, Pa., You didn’t have to wait up you know.” He added.

“I’ll always wait up, no matter how old you are son. It’s a father thing. I can’t sleep peacefully until I know all my children are safe in their beds.” Ben grinned.

Adam grinned back. “How’s Sparky? It looks like we might be in for a storm later.” He shared.

” He’s sound asleep. You can look in on him. I’ll blow out the lamp and join you in a minute.” Ben told his son.

“Okay Pa.” The boy turned to head up the stairs and Ben patted his son’s bottom affectionately. 

The young man turned startled a moment, then grinned and headed up the stairs. 

The oldest Cartwright son quietly entered his little brother’s room and saw he had kicked off all his covers. He bent and brushed the fine blond hair back from his forehead and gave him a kiss. He stirred and Adam said in a hushed voice, “It’s okay little one, it’s only me, Adam. I told you I’d let you know when I came home.”

The little mite blinked up at his oldest brother blearily and said, “You’re home.” Then closed his eyes and with a big sigh went quickly back to sleep. 

The older boy tucked the covers back up over the child, straightening them like he used to do for Little Joe when he was Sparky’s age. When Ben came in he grinned. “I see you’re practically an expert at that Adam.”

“I had lots of practice with Little Joe Pa.” Adam said, quietly, not wanting to bring up painful memories. 

A shadow crossed Ben’s face, remembering the time after Marie’s death when his oldest son had had to be mother, father and big brother to his younger brothers because Ben just couldn’t be there for his boys. The elder Cartwright went over to the little one in the bed and bent down, giving him a kiss. This little mite was helping to heal old wounds for his Papa, oldest brother, as well as his other brothers too, and he didn’t even know it. By them all being able to be here with the child during these growing up years they could all fill in the blanks that Marie’s death and Adam’s going off to college had left. 

When the first crash of thunder sounded from the storm Adam had noticed rolling in Little Joe jumped. He got out of bed, knowing just how frightened his baby brother was of storms like this. He went across the hall to enter the child’s room seeing him sitting up in bed clutching the covers to him. He sat on the bed and pulled his tiny brother into his lap.

“It’s okay Nicky, it’s only the thunder. Adam used to tell me when I was about your age that it was just the angels moving the furniture around, making a lot of noise.” His older brother tried to make the little boy smile. 

“They make too much noise, Little Joe! I’m scared!” Sparky wailed, beginning to cry harder. 

Ben, Adam and Hoss all came in at that point and Ben took his child from is son and said, “Thank you Little Joe for taking such good care of your little brother. I’ll take it from here okay?” 

“Okay Pa. I think he prefers you at times like this anyway.” His son told him.

“No, Little Joe, your brother feels safe with any of his brothers. He told me so tonight when I was asking him about the fireworks. He said that he feels safe when his Papa or any of his brothers are holding him. It’s just my job as the Papa to take care of these things when I’m here that’s all.” Ben explained.

Little Joe, seeing his baby brother clinging to his Papa grinned then, knowing his Pa was right. Many a night when the little one was lonely he found him snuggled up to him in his bed. “Okay, Pa, I’m heading back to bed then.

Adam, putting a hand on each younger brothers shoulders left and they each headed back to their own rooms. 

*****

About a week later Sparky ran up to Little Joe. “Little Joe, you have to help me!”

The boy looked down at his baby brother. “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now little brother that you need my help?”

Sparky gave his older brother a pained look. “It’s not that kind of help, it’s big brother help!” 

Little Joe smiled at the little mite. “What do you need help with?”

“You have to help me collect some frogs, lizards, worms and maybe even some caterpillars!” Sparky told him.

The older boy’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “What do you want those things for little brother? He asked.

“What do you think?” Sparky said a bit exasperated.

“Hmm… to start a collection?” Little Joe asked grinning.

“No! To scare the girls when they come to the party for my treehouse, of course! I don’t want them coming up there and if me and the other boys drop them onto their hair maybe they won’t want to come up there then.” Sparky explained his logic. 

Little Joe secretly grinned. He wished he could have done something like that. “Well, since this is a special occasion, I’ll help you out. I’ll teach you how to catch them too so you can get them whenever you need them for yourself okay?” The older brother asked.

The little mite’s eyes sparkled and he grinned that mischievous grin. 

“Little brother, if you don’t want Pa to know you’re up to something, you’ll have to watch that grin of yours. It’s a dead giveaway.” His brother teased. 

“When can we go get them?” the little boy asked.

“Hmm… how about after breakfast. Then maybe tonight after supper if it’s still light enough out okay?”

“Yes. That would be fun!

Little Joe wondered just what he had gotten himself into. If Sparky got into trouble for this he too might end up in the same fix right along with him. Oh well, what were brothers for anyway? He went into the barn and found some old jars they could use to keep the worms and caterpillars in. 

After breakfast the two brothers headed out behind the barn to dig up some good worms. Then they walked around the edges of the woods looking for caterpillars. They found several tent caterpillars and added them to the collection. 

“Sweet Pea, we’ll have to leave the frogs and lizards until later. You bring these up to your treehouse now. Don’t forget to tell Pa or Hop Sing you’re going up there okay?” He reminded the little boy.

” Okay Little Joe.” I can leave these on the shelves.” Sparky told his older brother happily. 

The other boy watched him place the glass jars in the lift box and then run off to the house and return shortly. He watched him climb up and then pull the box up, carefully remove the jars and then disappear inside. 

He turned then to saddle Cochise and join Hoss to ride to the south pasture to check the fencing. He hoped his little brother understood the consequences of his plans. 

******

Sparky took care of his little creatures, making sure the worms had damp earth to keep them alive and that the caterpillars had leaves to eat. He wondered how he would be able to keep the frogs and lizards alive. He hoped Little Joe had some ideas on that. The girls would have a big surprise when they came to the party. Hopefully they wouldn’t want to come up to the treehouse at all after they were pelted with the creatures from above. He grinned to himself thinking of how funny it would be with them screaming and all, not thinking about the aftermath. 

When Little Joe came home from riding fence he cleaned up and Sparky chattered to him about how much fun the boys were going to have with all their little creatures. 

“You do know little brother that Pa might not like you scaring the girls with your little boy bug and reptile collection, don’t you?” He asked.

“Papa was a boy once Little Joe. I’m sure he scared girls with bugs and stuff when he was little.” Sparky countered.

“Yes, and I’m also sure he paid the price for it as well. Pa wasn’t too thrilled when I did it or still do it and he wasn’t when Adam and Hoss did it either.” He warned his little brother. 

Sparky shrugged. “I don’t think Papa will be too mad. I think he’ll laugh to hear the girls scream.” 

“Well, if you end up having a necessary talk with Pa, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The older boy told the littlest Cartwright. 

After supper Little Joe took the little mite to a place where he had seen some lizards in the sandy soil and they collected about a dozen of the little things, containing them in a burlap sack with leaves and such to eat. 

“Little Joe, they sure are quick!” Sparky cried as the one he was attempting to capture skittered quickly away from the small hands that weren’t quite quick enough. 

“Yes, they are Sparky, that’s why you have to practice. It took me a while to get good at capturing them when Hoss showed me how to do it.” Little Joe shared.

“Really? Hoss can capture lizards, frogs and such?” the little one asked amazed.

“Sure, Adam too. They’re both really good at it. They don’t do it anymore now that they’re all grown up. They don’t want to scare girls, they just want to kiss them.” The older boy told his little brother wrinkling up his nose. 

“Oh.” The child said, standing up then and brushing off his jeans as he saw his older brother capturing yet another lizard. 

“Sparky, the frogs will have to wait until tomorrow. I’m tired and we have to go to the pond to get them.” Little Joe said after they caught the last lizard and put it in the sack.

The littlest Cartwright wanted to protest, but then thought better of it. He needed help to catch the frogs   
and so, went along with his brother’s plan. 

When they got back home Sparky placed the sack with the lizards in the lift box, closing the lid. He ran inside. “Papa! I’m going up into my treehouse for a few minutes okay?” 

Ben looked up from his paper and smiled. The little mite sure was having fun with his new little hideaway. “Okay son, be careful and don’t stay up there too long. It’s getting late and it will be your bed time soon.”

“Okay Papa. I won’t stay too long.” Sparky rushed out of the house, climbed up to the Treehouse, latching the gate as he was told to do for safety and going over to the ropes pulled the box up. He carefully secured it and opening it, took out the sack of lizards. Taking it inside, he made sure the opening was secure and placed it on the shelf where he had placed the jars with the caterpillars and worms. ‘Maybe I should get some spiders too. There always lots of them in the barn. I bet they would be scared of them too!’ The little boy thought. Then noticing that the shadows were getting deeper, left his little abode, latching the door securely and climbing carefully down the ladder. 

When he came back into the house Ben looking up smiled. “What are you doing that you’ve been up and down in your treehouse today Sparky?” He asked.

The little boy remembering Little Joe’s warning about his mischievous grin just said, “Getting ready for the boys to come spend the night in my treehouse.” Giving his father an innocent look. 

“Good. I hope you boys will have a good time.” Ben said.

“Me too Papa. I can’t wait for Saturday and the party.” The little one said grinning now.

“Well, make sure you behave well until then little boy okay?” His father asked smiling at his youngster.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said, coming over to Ben and crawling up into his lap to cuddle before being sent off to bed. 

 

Chapter 16

 

The day of Sparky’s treehouse party dawned warm and bright. “Papa! When will everyone get here?” The little boy asked, bouncing on his cushioned chair.

“Oh, just before lunch as they were invited for lunch you remember.” Ben said with a grin.

“Good.” The little mite said and then settled down and ate his breakfast. When they were through he sought out Little Joe. “Little Joe, we haven’t gotten the frogs yet! The little boy said, carrying a jar filled with crawly spiders. 

Little Joe sighed. He knew this was going to end in disaster for his little brother and now he was caught in his web as surely as the spiders in his little brother’s jar would spin it.   
“Don’t you think you have enough things to scare the girls with?” He asked, trying to stall and pointed to the jar. 

“No. I want them to be so scared they won’t even think about wanting to come up there because there might be all manner of creepy things around they wouldn’t want to see!”   
Sparky said with a little pout.

Little Joe sighed. He was beginning to understand the saying now, “in for a penny, in for a pound”. “

Okay, let’s go then. He took the littlest Cartwright’s hand and strode off down to the duck pond. 

After catching a half dozen frogs Little Joe turned to his brother, “Enough?”

“No, I want more!” Sparky demanded, rushing into the water and attempting to catch one of his own. His older brother shook his head. His little brother was wet and muddy. He caught six more and said, “That’s enough Sparky. I’m not catching anymore.” 

The youngster decided that a dozen frogs and a dozen lizards should do the trick. “Okay Little Joe. Thanks.” The little boy grabbed up the sack of frogs and put them into the lift box. Then, ran into the house. “Papa, I’m going up to the treehouse for a little bit he shouted and then turned quickly to run out again, only to be snagged from behind.

“Where have you been little boy? You’re all wet and your shoes are muddy!” Ben asked, holding the child fast.

“Uhm… down by the pond. I was … Uhm… with Little Joe.” Sparky didn’t want to tell his Papa an outright lie. 

“Well, strip out of your clothes right here little boy. You’re making a big mess and Hop Sing won’t be very happy with you!” Ben scolded. 

Once the little boy had had his muddy shoes and wet socks removed, he pulled off his jeans and his father lifted him and setting him on the stairs said, “Go upstairs and change into clean clothes. Take off that shirt too!” He sent the child up the stairs with a light swat to his bottom. 

Once in his room Sparky was a little worried. He had a sinking feeling his Papa was not going to be happy with him for what he was planning. He saw the overalls he had worn back from the Silver Eagle mine before his birthday and thought to himself, ‘They would be harder for Papa to take down to spank me, so I think I’ll wear these.’   
Dressed now in his overalls and a clean red shirt and dry socks he descended the stairs. 

Ben, seeing his little boy looking so cute and adorable in his overalls smiled. “Come on over here little boy and sit on the table so I can put your shoes back on.” After He replaced the boy’s still slightly damp and now very clean shoes he said, “Now you may go up into your treehouse. We want to keep it as clean as we can for your guests little one.” 

“Yes Papa.” Sparky answered dutifully and went back outside, climbed up to the treehouse and placed his bag full of frogs on the shelf with the lizards along with the jar of spiders he had also collected. He surveyed his girl repellent arsenal and was satisfied. Patrick, Gregory and Christopher would approve he was certain. Hearing his name called, Sparky made sure all was secure and closed and latched the door. He climbed down and saw Hoss down below. As he hit the ground he looked up at his large brother. “Look, I think some of your guests are arriving little one.” Hoss pointed to where there was a large cloud of dust on the road to the Ponderosa. He thought it probably was Gregory and Christopher. They didn’t have horses and so came in a wagon. 

The little mite was disappointed however to see it was the Jennings and the Dennison’s. It figured, his first guests were girls! When the wagons stopped Nancy and Kristi, dressed in new pairs of blue jeans hopped down and greeted the little boy. “Hi Sparky! Can we go up into your treehouse now?” They looked eagerly up at the wonderful structure sitting in the tree.

“NO, not until everyone gets here. Maybe after lunch.” He hedged. 

Ben had come out to greet his visitors. 

Dave Jennings and Jason dennison both looked duly impressed. “What a structure Ben, nothing like the treehouses I’ve seen before!” 

“Yes, my son Adam designed it with some help from myself and my other sons. It really is something, would you like to come on up with the girls and take a look?” Ben asked with pride.

Sparky, hearing this in a panic, protested quickly, “Papa! I thought you said we couldn’t go up until after lunch and I was to show it to my friends first!” 

The Cartwright patriarch, a little startled looked at his young son, then relented. “Okay Sweet Pea, not until after you have had a chance to show it off to your friends then. After all, you are the host.” Ben tousled the child’s hair and grinned at the other men. I guess we have our orders from the boss!” The elder Cartwright grinned and the other men chuckled at the little boy’s antics. Little did they know that Sparky’s panic had been because of his girl repellent plan. 

When Patrick Kelly arrived, Sparky took him aside and told him what he had planned and the creatures he had assembled for the attack. 

Patrick grinned. “Sparky, you sure do know how to have fun!”

When Christopher and Gregory arrived the four little boys gathered under the tree where the treehouse was and made their plans. 

Adam looked over at the small congregation of boys and caught a glimpse of guilt on Little Joe’s face. “Okay little brother, spill it. What is our baby brother up to?” 

“Uhm… little boy things of course.” He hedged.

“Come on little brother, I know you better than that. Sparky is up to some kind of mischief. I can see it in his eyes and it’s written all over your face as well.” Adam grinned.

Little Joe glanced over at the little group of boys. They were talking animatedly and covering their mouths to stifle their giggles. “Uhm.. just a little plan to scare the girls.” He confessed.

Hoss walked over and hearing this last quirked an eyebrow at his little brother. “Sounds like you lent a hand in whatever mischief he planned?” 

Little Joe now glanced at both his big brothers and then toward his little brother and studied the ground in front of him. 

“little brother… what is he planning?” Adam asked slowly.

“Uhm… nothing that any one of us hasn’t done or thought of before.” He said.

Adam and Hoss both groaned, guessing at what their baby brother had planned and not wanting to be around for the aftermath. “Little Joe, didn’t you warn him that Pa doesn’t exactly approve of throwing slimy, crawly creatures at little girls?” the eldest brother demanded.

“I tried, but he just shrugged his shoulders and told me Pa wouldn’t be too mad because he probably did the same thing when he was his age!” Little Joe cried. “He was insistent, what could I do? I didn’t listen when you and Hoss tried to warn me and I doubt Hoss listened when you tried to warn him either. Some things the little mite has got to learn on his own!” He told his older brothers.

Adam and Hoss glanced at each other grinning. Little Joe spoke the truth. Little boys sometimes didn’t listen to older brothers even if they warned them about serious consequences because they always thought Pa wouldn’t do it to them. Adam sighed. “Well, I guess all we can do is try to gang up on Pa and remind him that he was a boy once too and hope he doesn’t go too hard on the little mite. I’d hate to see Pa send his friends home and cancel his overnight party.” 

“That would be awful.” Little Joe said.

“The poor little thing would really be heartbroken.” Hoss observed.

Adam decided to try one more time to avert the disaster his baby brother was heading into like a runaway train. He walked over to the small group of little boys. He hunkered down to their level and warned, “If you guys follow through with your plan to scare the girls you may not be prepared for the consequences.” 

Sparky looked at his older brother and said, “Adam, you’re only trying to spoil our fun because you like to kiss girls now instead of scaring them!” 

The older boy shook his head and stood up. Little Joe was right. The little ones were bent on creating their own disaster, all he could do now was to sit back and watch the fun, then try to run interference and damage control. If needed he would console his baby brother and hopefully the little mite would take heed when his brothers tried to help him avoid disaster in the future. “Little boy, don’t say you weren’t warned when you find yourself in a pot of trouble.” Adam told him.

Sparky just shrugged and went back to talking with his friends about their plans. 

Lunch was a happy affair. Everyone ate and talked and enjoyed themselves. Sparky said, “Papa, I want my friends to come up first so we can get our bed rolls settled and everything and then we’ll allow the girls to come up and then the adults. Okay?” He asked, hoping his Papa would agree to his plan. 

“Just let us know when you’re ready okay?” Ben said, turning back to the other men. 

“Yes papa.” He said. The other three boys followed Sparky outside carrying their things.   
The little mite showed them how to put everything in the lift box and then they all climbed up and latched the gate. After pulling up the lift box and picking up their sleeping rolls they brought them inside the treehouse. The boys were duly impressed.

“Gosh Sparky, this is really the best treehouse I’ve ever seen. Of course, I haven’t seen any others, but it’s like a real house!” Patrick exclaimed. 

Gregory and Christopher also exclaimed at the fold up furniture and hiding places. When the boys saw the arsenal Sparky had assembled, they grinned. Each boy then filled their pockets with the creatures, sharing them equally and stepped out onto the “Porch”.

“Hey, Sally! You and the girls gather under the tree!” Sparky called.   
When all three little   
girls were under the tree; the boys started their attack. Frogs, lizards, worms, spiders and caterpillars came flying out of the sky onto the girls. They all started screaming and jumping around, brushing the creepy crawly, slimy things off their hair and clothing. The boys were laughing to beat the band and the noise brought the adults out to see what was happening. 

Ben was aghast at what he saw. He had had no idea his son had this kind of thing planned. Well, one little boy was going to find out that this was not acceptable for his brothers and would not be acceptable for him either! 

The little boys continued to laugh and then, no one expected what happened next. Sally Robbins quickly climbed up the tree with the other two girls following. She unlatched the gate and now all seven children were up there. “Nicky Cartwright! That was stupid and mean! If you think us girls are scared of a few little bugs and things you and your friends are mistaken!” She launched herself at the boy and began to pummel him. The other two girls attacked the other boys hitting, kicking and punching as well. There was a free for all occurring up in the treehouse. 

The three remaining brothers all looked up in horror as the girls climbed up and attacked the boys. Adam was worried someone would fall out of the treehouse. He wasn’t exactly sure just how many adults could go up there without the whole thing collapsing as he saw his father along with the other children’s fathers climb up into the treehouse. 

“Adam, will it hold everyone?” Hoss asked anxiously.

“I hope so.” He responded, crossing his fingers. 

John Kelly, Barry Walker, Jason Dennison, Jake Robbins, Dave Jennings, Ron Samuels and Ben Cartwright were all up there now with all the children. They were pulling girls and boys apart as the children furiously fought with each other. The girls, unencumbered by dresses were enjoying the same freedom as the boys in their jeans and shirts. They didn’t have to worry about decorum and acting like little girls. Sparky should have anticipated from past experience Sally Robbins reaction to this assault as she had punched him in the eye in church a little over a year ago when she thought he tied her and her girlfriends hair ribbons together one Sunday. The littlest Cartwright at that time didn’t know how to tie things. His friends Gregory and Christopher had done the deed, even though Sparky had been blamed for it. 

Adam watched his creation for any signs of its giving way under all that weight. There was now the equivalent of about twelve adults up there at the moment. He hadn’t exactly designed the treehouse to hold that much weight, but thought it would be all right. He heard shouting, then smacks and an eerie quiet. Then, to his relief he saw an adult descend, then children, then adults until his Pa was the last to descend and all were safely on the ground. The oldest Cartwright brother gave a sigh of relief. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until everyone was safely on the ground. 

*****

Sparky and his friends were having fun pelting the girls below with their arsenal of “girl repellents” what happened next was totally unexpected. Sally Robbins turned to her girlfriends and asked, “Are we going to let them get away with this?”  
The other two girls chorused, “No!”  
Before any of the boys knew it three girls had scrambled up to the treehouse and Sparky found himself being pushed down and then being pummeled by Sally Robbins. He tried to buck her off and Gregory tried to pull her off Sparky when Nancy and Kristi jumped on Gregory. Patrick and Christopher then tried to pull the girls off Gregory and before anyone realized it little fists were flying, hair was being pulled, kicks were landing and all were yelling and screaming. 

All of a sudden large firm hand were picking up children and swats were being applied to bottoms and seven children were now quiet rubbing stinging bottoms. Seven fathers eyed each of their children and then one by one escorted them to the ladder and down to the ground. 

Once on the ground, Ben eyed his recalcitrant son. “Nicholas Cartwright, can you tell me what this is all about young man?”

The little boy flushed in embarrassment. “Papa, we were just keeping the girls from wanting to come up into the treehouse by scaring them.” The youngster explained.   
“That’s why we threw lizards, frogs, spiders, worms and caterpillars at them.”

All the men exchanged looks. How many times while they were growing up did they try to scare a girl by tossing a lizard on her dress or a frog at her, or dangle a worm or caterpillar in front of them or toss a spider in their hair. Every one of them were guilty of this particular boyhood prank more than once in their lives. They each had also suffered the consequences of that particular prank too. 

Ben decided not to address that at the moment. “Why were you fighting? You know fighting is against the rules, especially with girls.” The elder Cartwright stated, concerned.

“Mr. Cartwright, it wasn’t Sparky’s fault! After we pelted them with the creatures, the girls climbed up and Sally attacked him first!” Cried Gregory. “I tried to get her off him, but then the other two girls, Nancy and Kristi jumped on top of me.”

“Then Christopher and me tried to pull them off Gregory.” Patrick supplied. “The girls started the fight, not us.”

Jake Robbins turned to his daughter, “Sally Jane Robbins! Did you start the fight with the boys?”

Sally looked down and rubbed the toe of her shoe on the ground. “Papa, those horrid boys were throwing all those awful creepy crawly things down at us. What else could a girl do?”

Jake lifted his daughter’s chin so he could look into her eyes, “Come and tell an adult and not take things into your own hands little girl. You should have come for me or Mr. Cartwright.” He scolded. 

“Yes Papa.” The child said quietly.

By now the “girl repellents” had scattered for parts unknown. There wasn’t a frog, lizard, worm, spider or caterpillar to be found. 

Again, each father looked at each other. What to do. What the boys had done was pretty harmless. They hadn’t done any damage to the girls, just scared them as all little boys did with little girls probably since the beginning of time. The fighting though, that was an entirely different matter. Ben thought, if his son hadn’t scared the girls there wouldn’t have been any provocation for a fight to ensue.   
The girls however didn’t have to go up there and start the fight either. In his opinion all parties were at fault and should be corrected for their behavior equally. 

 

Chapter 17 

 

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe could see their father thinking. They strolled over.   
“Pa, it’s all over now.” The oldest Cartwright boy looked over the children. They were all a bit disheveled, but nothing a comb or hair brush wouldn’t take care of… he dismissed the hair brush thought. “No one looks like they came to any harm. Maybe they’ll all learn a lesson from this. Why don’t we just get on with the party?”

Ben glanced up at his eldest child. He knew what Adam was trying to do. He turned his gaze on his three older boys. “Which one of you helped your little brother to gather all the creepy crawly creatures that were used to pelt the girls and didn’t think to tell me of what your little brother was up to?”

Adam’s eyes widened at this. ‘Pa knew about that already?’

“Yes, Adam, I’m not stupid you know son. I happen to know my youngest son is not yet quite capable of catching frogs and lizards. Worms, caterpillars and spiders maybe, but not the reptile creatures. They’re a mite too quick for him yet.” 

Little Joe looked very guilty. Hoss tried to run interference. “Pa, He’s old enough to learn from the other boys you know.” 

Adam groaned at that. 

“Yes, older brothers fill that bill very well.” Ben stated, still looking at Little Joe. 

“I’m sorry Pa. He asked and I couldn’t say no. He was so insistent. I tried to warn him that you wouldn’t like it, but he wouldn’t listen.” The boy stated.

“I tried to warn him too Pa, but they just continued with their plans.” Adam reported. 

Ben glared at his oldest. “You didn’t think it just might be important to let me know about this then?”

The eldest Cartwright boy looked embarrassed. “I thought it would be harmless. I never dreamed it would end up in a free for all up in the treehouse or I would have said something.” 

“Well, young man, now you know why it’s important to keep me informed about these things. All this could have been avoided if one of you had informed me of your brother’s plans. I’m not happy with any of you right now.” Ben turned to the youngest of the three brothers standing in front of him and said, “Especially you Little Joe. You helped him to commit this crime, so You shall share in the punishment as well.” 

The Cartwright patriarch sighed. “Okay, Nicholas, you and Joseph, come with me.” Ben led the way to the house. 

The other fathers each took the child that belonged to them and found a secluded spot either in the house, the barn or some other place to chastise their child. 

Ben led the way to Sparky’s room. Once the boys had entered he shut the door.   
“Sit down boys.” He indicated the bed. Both boys sat.

“I’m a bit upset with both of you.” Ben began. “Sparky, I would have been upset with the crawly things, but probably would have given you a few swats and corner time. Causing a fight and being in it, now that’s a different thing entirely. Especially fighting with girls!”

He turned to his other son. “Joseph, I would have thought you would have known better than to help your brother to collect such things. You know from past experience how I feel about these pranks.”

“Pa, I told Sparky you wouldn’t like it.” Little Joe defended himself once again. “He just said you wouldn’t be so mad because you had probably done such things when you were his age.” 

“You still did not have to assist him in gathering what he wanted. He might have attempted to do it by himself, stubborn as he is, but he wouldn’t have been able to collect such an arsenal as what he ended up with!” He admonished.

Little Joe realized his father was right and sighed. “I’m sorry Pa, I didn’t think of that.” 

Ben turned to Sparky. “Little boy, you go over and stand in the corner while I tend to your older brother.” 

The youngster took himself to the corner of his room his father had indicated and stood there, not fidgeting as he knew this would add to his punishment. 

Ben just shook his head. He pulled out the chair from under the desk and sitting upon it called Little Joe to him. He turned his young son over his knee bared his bottom and spanked him soundly. When he was through he cuddled Little Joe, told him all was forgiven and when he was certain the boy was all right sent him from the room. He then dealt with the little one. He gave him the same sound spanking he had administered to his older brother and spent a little more time cuddling his child. “Nicky, I’m not going to send your friends home and call off your overnight party. I want you to promise me though that you won’t gather up such an arsenal to use against anyone, especially girls again okay?” He hugged his little boy.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky sniffed. 

Ben hugged his little mite and walking downstairs with him found a group of very contrite children. 

Sparky made his apologies and the elder Cartwright talked with the other fathers as his son led the other children back outside and up into his treehouse, boys and girls alike. 

When they arrived all seven children rubbed their respective bottoms. “Sparky, what you need up here are cushions to sit on.” Sally Robbins observed, rubbing her backside again.

“You’re right Sally. I’ll be right back. I’ll see what Hop Sing can give me.” The littlest Cartwright climbed down and went back to the house. In a little bit he returned, Hop Sing following him, both of them armed with cushions. Sparky piled them into the lift box and turning and giving the little Chinaman a big hug climbed up to the treehouse, pulled the box full of cushions up and distributed them among the children. 

When they were all seated in relative comfort now on the floor of the Treehouse Sparky opened the windows to let in a breeze and the children all chatted then. 

In a little while the littlest Cartwright heard his name being called and came outside to see his Papa standing below him. ” Yes Papa?”

“Pull up the lift box. Hop Sing made some snacks for all of you.” Ben called up.

Sparky’s little face split in a smile. “Thank you, Papa,” He went over and pulled the box up and securing it removed a napkin wrapped package of cookies, along with a jug of cold milk and some glasses. and grinned. Bringing the cookies into the treehouse he announced, “We have cookies! There’s a jug of cold milk and some glasses too. Gregory, maybe you can handle the milk jug and pour for all of us? It’s too heavy for me to handle without making a mess.”

Gregory fetched the milk jug and glasses and poured for all of them. Sparky distributed the cookies among the youngsters equally and they were all happy. 

Once the children were all ensconced in the treehouse Ben, his sons and the other men sat in the great room talking and exchanging boyhood stories and the consequences of the things they had done. Almost all of them had ended up with tender bottoms after their   
mischief. 

Little Joe sat squirming from time to time, but was enjoying the camaraderie of being with all the men. 

After a time, Ben turned to the other fathers, “If we want to have a real close look at that treehouse we had better call the children down. I know Adam designed it solidly, but I’m not too certain how long it would hold all of us and the children too.” 

The men moved on out toward the treehouse. 

Little Joe stood up and rubbed his still tender backside. 

Adam and Hoss grinned at him. 

“What are you two grinning at?” he asked a bit disgruntled.

“You little brother Hoss said, still grinning.

“It’s not funny Hoss.” Little Joe grumbled.

“It is when you know you’re putting your backside on the line and then grumble when you have to pay the price.” Adam told his younger brother.” Besides, Hoss and I aren’t exactly out of the woods yet with Pa either on this.” 

The younger Cartwright looked up at his brothers and then laughed. “I guess the two of you did that often enough for me too huh?” 

Hoss and Adam exchanged glances. “Yep!” The two older brothers exclaimed in unison. Then they each put an arm around their younger brother and Adam said, “But it was worth it every time little brother, every time.” Hoss nodded his agreement and Little Joe smiled understanding he had just been initiated into the society of older brotherhood. 

The men walked to the treehouse and Ben called up, “Sparky! I want you and all the children to come down now. It’s almost supper time and us Pas want to come up and see your treehouse.”

Sparky poked his little head out of the door. “Papa, why don’t all of you come up again like you did before? This time of course you won’t be having to break up a fight or anything and there won’t have to be any more necessary talks either.” 

Ben grinned at the collection of men at his son’s words. “Son, I’m not too sure the treehouse will hold all of us up there for a long time and I think it’s best that all of you come down so all of us can come up there.” The Elder Cartwright explained.

“Okay Papa. We’ll be right down.” In a minute seven obedient children climbed down out of the treehouse. Each father hugged their respective child and told them to follow Sparky and get washed up and ready for dinner. The fathers told their daughters that after they ate supper they would be going home.

“But Papa, that’s not fair that the boys get to stay overnight and we have to go home!” Sally Robbins protested.

“Young lady, I don’t want to hear another word about it. You’re very fortunate you got to stay for the rest of the day after starting a fight.” Jake landed a sharp swat on her behind, reigniting the fire he had set there earlier.

“Oww! Papa!” She yelped rubbing her bottom again.

“Now get going, no arguments do you understand?” Jake reprimanded her.

“Yes Papa.” Sally replied and scampered toward the wash house with the other children.

Jake shook his head as he watched her go, then turned to Ben. “Be glad you have all sons and no daughters.” 

All the men laughed then and one by one climbed up into the Treehouse. 

Once up there Ben showed them around and the other men marveled at the detail and ingenuity of the design. The folding benches and table, the little boxes, nooks and crannies in which they could hide things it was every boy’s dream come true. Ben smiled at the cushions on the floor knowing that seven tender bottoms had needed those cushions to sit on because of the hard floor. He thought it would be a good idea for the boys to use the cushions for their sleeping rolls. He’d have to be sure that they had a few more to use for this purpose. 

When the men descended they were all quite convinced that it was the safest and most marvelous Treehouse they had ever seen. 

Sparky filled the lift box with more cushions his Papa had given him with instructions to put them on the floor with the others, laying their bed rolls on top of them would make it more comfortable for them to sleep. 

The other boys followed him up and then Ben came up to supervise them in making up their bed rolls. Hop Sing had sent up some more cookies, some sandwiches and some milk in a tin canister. Once Ben saw the boys were settled and were sitting on the fold up benches along the table with their snacks climbed down. Before he left he admonished, “If anyone has any problems I want you to come and get me directly. Do not under any circumstances leave the treehouse unless it’s to use the outhouse or to come for me because there is some problem. Is that understood?”

Four boys responded in the affirmative.

“Very good. Have fun and I’ll see you in the morning. Be sure to cover up good so you don’t get cold.” He then gave each boy a hug and kiss on the forehead and said good night. He gave his own little boy an especially big hug and whispered in his ear so only he could hear, “If you get scared or have a nightmare, come in the house and wake me up okay?”

Sparky nodded his assent. 

“All right boys, don’t forget to say your prayers.” Ben descended to the ground and headed for the house.

“Sparky, let’s tell ghost stories.” Patrick said.

“Uhm… I don’t think so. That might not be a good idea.” Sparky said hesitantly.

“Aw… come on Sparky, don’t be a scairdy cat!” Christopher teased.

“Yeah Sparky, we always tell ghost stories when we go camping with my Pa.” Gregory said.

The little boy shivered a bit. He didn’t like scary stories, but he didn’t want to look like a baby to his friends. “Okay,” he said with a defeated sigh.

After several stories were told the boys all decided to lay in their sleeping roles as it was growing dark and fell into a deep slumber to the sounds of the crickets and night birds in the trees.

Ben blew out the lantern after his older sons went up to bed. He had told Adam and Hoss they would be doing Sparky’s chores in the morning. Adam would collect the eggs and Hoss would fill the kindling box as punishment for their part in the creepy crawly fiasco. He knew Adam didn’t like the chickens so he gave him that particular chore. Perhaps the next time he would be more responsible and let Ben know when the littlest Cartwright was planning mischief. He picked up the lantern near the door and walked out to the treehouse. He listened and all was quiet. He walked back to the house and went up to his room and to bed. 

In the morning four sleepy looking little boys stumbled into the wash house to wash up and get ready for the day. Sparky knew he was still expected to do his chores and went to collect the eggs and fill the kindling box. He was surprised to find Adam collecting the eggs and Hoss filling the kindling box. “What are you doing Adam? Hoss?” He asked confused. 

“Pa wasn’t pleased with us for not informing him of your plans with your creepy crawly arsenal and has assigned us your morning chores as punishment.” Adam explained. 

Hoss grinned. “It’s not too bad little one. It could have been worse. We’re your big brothers and don’t mind having to take the heat for you once in a while.” 

The oldest Cartwright brother grinned good naturedly at his baby brother. “Yes, it’s not like we haven’t done it before for Little Joe either.”

Sparky just grinned and looking at his friends went into the kitchen. Hop Sing sent them all up to his room to change their clothes, as they had slept in them all night and then come down to breakfast. 

Sparky wandered into the kitchen and asked, “Hop Sing, may we have breakfast up in the treehouse?”

The Chinese Cook turned to glance at the small boy. “Humph… Hop Sing see what Papa say.”

“Do you have to ask Papa? Can’t you just fix us up something that I can carry out and put in the lift box and we can eat up there? There’s a table and benches that we can fold down to eat on. You should come up some time!” The youngest Cartwright boy said.

“Hop Sing no climb up into no tree! No go in house in tree!” The little cook wandered away muttering to himself in Cantonese. 

The littlest Cartwright looked disappointed that Hop Sing would not come up to see his new treehouse. 

Ben came in about then and the Chinese man turned to him. “Little one want breakfast in Treehouse! Hop Sing no go up there to serve breakfast!”

Ben grinned. He saw how disappointed his child was and said, “Hop Sing, if you fix the boys up something I would be more than willing to take it up there and supervise them eating breakfast.”

“Papa! We want to eat by ourselves! We don’t need supervising!” Sparky cried.

Ben looked down at the Ernest little face and his heart melted. “Okay, but I will bring up the food and make sure you boys have everything before I leave then. I want you to eat all of your breakfast though little boy, is that understood?” He admonished.

“Yes Papa. I promise to eat all my breakfast!” The little boy cried happy again. 

The elder Cartwright shook his head and Hop Sing continued to mutter in Cantonese as he fixed breakfast for the little boys. 

Once Ben saw the children settled with their breakfast and was certain they would be able to handle things okay he left them and went back to the house.

“Isn’t this great?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, Gregory said. “It isn’t every day we get to eat without our parents supervising us, telling us to take your elbows off the table, use your napkin instead of your sleeve and chew with your mouth closed.” 

“Don’t’ forget, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Christopher added. All four boys laughed at that one. 

They all ate well and when they were through Sparky and the other boys helping him, gathered up all the dishes and things, placing them in the lift box and lowering them to the ground. Then among them all they brought all the dirty dishes into the kitchen. 

“Boys eat all up. Eat Hop Sing’s good cooking. Very good!” 

After they brought the dirty dishes inside the boys went back up into the treehouse to play some more. 

Ben came up in a while and helped the youngsters with their bed rolls so they would be ready when their fathers arrived to take them home. 

As Sparky waved good-bye to his last guest he turned and looked dup into his Papa’s eyes. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“For what little one?” Ben asked.

“For letting me have the boys over in my treehouse.” The little mite answered.

“You’re welcome son. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He told his child.

“I did. Papa?” Sparky looked up at his father with his large grey eyes.

“Yes baby?” Ben asked.

“When may they come again? It was fun and I’m going to miss them.” The child said wistfully. 

Ben glanced down an saw the sadness in his little boy’s eyes. “As soon as it works out for everyone Sparky. We’ll have them come to visit again. Okay?” He asked.

“Okay Papa.” The littlest Cartwright smile dup at his father again.

Ben reached down and tousled his son’s hair and they walked together up to the house.

 

Chapter 18

 

Ben decided that he needed to make a trip to the green Backs mine. He remembered that he wanted Nicky to become more comfortable with some of the people at the mine and decided to take is young son with him. 

“Sparky! Come down here please! I want to talk to you!” He called up to the treehouse.   
The littlest Cartwright and Little Joe had been up there most of the morning doing only who knows what. A little blonde head peeked out the door, walked out onto the porch of his treehouse and he opened the gate and dutifully climbed down to where his Papa was waiting for him. 

Little Joe poked his head out. “I’ll wait until you get back Sparky before I take my turn!”

“Okay Little Jo, I trust you.!” The youngster called back.

Ben quirked an eyebrow at the littlest Cartwright. “Just what are the two of you doing up there?”

“Playing marbles. Little Joe drew the marble circle on the floor and we have the cushions to kneel on and it makes it comfortable.” The little one explained.

Ben grinned and shook his head. They walked up into the house and sitting at his desk he indicated his son should sit in the chair at the side of it.

The little boy knew when his Papa made him sit here that they were going to have a serious talk. He wondered what he had done wrong.

” Sparky, I want you to know you’ve done nothing wrong and you’re not in any trouble Sweet Pea.” His father began.

The child was relieved at his Papa’s words.

Ben continued, seeing the relief on his child’s face. “Papa is going to make a trip to the green Backs mine and I want you to come with me.” 

Sparky’s face showed his trepidation. “Papa, I want to stay here with Adam, Hoss, Little Joe and Hop Sing. I don’t want to go there.” The child asserted.

“I know you’re uncomfortable there baby, but I want you to understand that the people there are good people and hopefully you can make friends there like you have at the Silver Eagle mine.” 

“Why Papa? I don’t get to see Gregory and Christopher as often as I would like and the green Backs is much farther away. How will I be able to visit them or they me?” The little boy pointed out.

Ben hadn’t really thought of this practicality. “We’ll work something out. It’s summer now and there’s no school.” He said.

“Yes Papa, but soon there will be round up and getting the cattle to market. When school starts you’ll be going on the cattle drive again.” The youngster pointed out.

“Yes, that’s true, and hopefully this year you will *not* be joining us.” The elder Cartwright eyed his child.

“Yes Papa.” The little mite replied. 

We’ll figure something out and cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, I just want to have you come with me so we can see how things are going there.” Ben reassured his child.

“Papa? Will Teddy and Timmy be there?” Sparky asked with some trepidation.

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure you won’t have any trouble with either one of them this time. They know what to expect if they pick on you.” He reminded his son.

“Papa, are you going to bring the hair brush?” The littlest Cartwright asked hesitantly.

“Do you think I need to?” He asked the little one.

“Hmm… I’m not sure. I know I’ll try real hard not to start any fights, but I can’t guarantee it.” The small child said honestly.

Ben grinned. “then I guess I had better bring it then just in case.” 

Sparky grimaced, but said nothing more about it. “Okay Papa, I’ll come with you. When will we go?” the little boy asked.

We’ll go on Friday and spend the day Saturday. Most of what needs to be done here at the ranch will be completed by then. We can attend church in Silver City, then return home. How does that sound?” The child’s father outlined his plans to his son.

“It sounds okay I guess. We get to spend one whole day at the mine then?” Sparky asked.

“Yes. This way we can get to meet more people.” Ben shared.

“Okay Papa. May I go back to the treehouse? I’m in the middle of a marble game with Little Joe and I don’t want him to get bored waiting for me to come back and leave. Then I won’t have anyone to play with.” The littlest Cartwright told his Papa.

“You may go back Sweet Pea. I’m pretty sure little Joe will wait for you.” Ben let the child go on his way. 

Little Joe looked up as his small brother appeared in the doorway of the treehouse. “What did Pa want?” he asked.

“He wants me to go with him to the Green Backs mine Friday. We’ll spend Saturday there, attend church in Silver City and come back. I don’t really want to go, but Papa insists.” The youngster told his brother with a big sigh.

“It won’t be too bad Sweet Pea, you’ll be with Pa.” His brother said supportively. He knew his father wanted Sparky to become more comfortable at the Green Backs although he didn’t quite understand why.

“I suppose so.” The little boy responded. “Now… let’s get back to our game since I’m beating you.” The littlest Cartwright said with a grin. 

*****

When Friday came it found Ben and his son headed on the trail to Silver City which would then lead them to the Green Backs mine. Sparky sat his pony well and the man was very proud of the way his little boy rode. They rode side by side, taking their time. 

“Papa, why do we need mines?” Sparky asked. 

The elder Cartwright had never thought about that. Considering how to answer this he said, “We need to get the ore out of the earth so we can use it to make coins. The coins are what we use to exchange for goods and that is why we need money.” 

The little one pondered this for a while, then asked, “Papa, why can’t we just give each other the things we need?” 

Ben chuckled. “Well Sweet Pea, that would be easy, but it’s not the way it works. There is always those who want more because they’re greedy and want what someone else has.”

“Like when a boy has a whole bag of marbles and even has great aggies and then begs his Papa to buy more?” Sparky asked.

“Well, a little like that. More like a person isn’t happy until they have more than anyone else. Kind of like that same boy would have so many marbles that every boy in school could have all they may need or want and still have some left over if he chose to share.” He tried to explain.

“Papa, I always try to share with everyone.” The little one said.

“Yes, I know you do and that is very good. Sometimes though we need to keep some things for ourselves and then may share any that is extra.” The elder Cartwright stated.

The young child thought about this for a while. “Papa, do you mean like if I have more marbles than I need that I give away the extra ones?” 

“Only if you want to, but you sometimes need to keep some extra ones to replace those you may lose or that chip or break.”   
The little boy thought about this for a while. “Papa, I’m going to share my extra extra marbles, you know, keep some extra for myself to replace those I might lose or that might get chipped or broken and I’m going to share those extra ones with those boys who don’t have any or who may only have a few.” 

Ben smiled at his youngest son. He would make a generous and good man when he grew up if he kept that attitude. “Very good Sweet Pea. It sounds like those boys will appreciate you sharing with them.”

“Papa, may I ask Little Joe to share his extra extra marbles too?” The child looked up at his Papa.

“You may ask him, but are not to push him to if he says no.” Ben admonished.

“Why not Papa, wouldn’t Little Joe be selfish then?” The child asked.

The elder Cartwright sighed inwardly. This little one sure asked hard questions. “Not necessarily. A gift is given of a person’s free will or it’s not a gift. Little Joe wouldn’t be selfish. He may have another use for his extra extra marbles or something else in mind.” He told the little mite.

The littlest Cartwright thought about this for a long time. Sometimes things could be confusing. 

As Ben rode along he could see his child thinking. He smiled to himself. The little one sure had a mind as sharp as a tack. That was going to help him as he grew. 

As they rode into the Green Backs mine encampment Sparky recognized the cabin of the Jamison’s and the Brink’s. He hoped Timmy wouldn’t treat him mean again. He thought Teddy would be nicer to him now, but was still not totally trusting him.

Carol came out with Teddy at the approach of horses. She smiled to see Ben Cartwright and Nicky riding into the yard. 

“Hello Mr. Cartwright! Nicky!” She called.

Ben tipped his hat and the little one followed suit.

“Hi Nicky, Mr. Cartwright!” Teddy called.

“Hi Teddy!” Sparky called back. He made to dismount from Blaze, but remembered just in time to wait for his Papa to take him down. 

Ben, seeing his child’s movement knew what he had meant to do, but was glad he had restrained himself. Once he had dismounted and tied Buck to the rail, he walked over and plucked his child from his saddle. With a light swat to his bottom he stood him on the ground. “You remember to wait for me to take you down little boy.” The elder Cartwright admonished.

“I remembered in time Papa, I didn’t try to get down on my own, did I?” Sparky said a bit affronted that his Papa had given him a little swat.

“I’m very glad that you did. I would have had to have a necessary talk with you if you didn’t.” He scolded.

Sparky blushed a little and said no more. 

Teddy approached Sparky, “Nicky, do you want to come inside and play for a while?”

“Okay.” He looked up at Teddy’s mother. ” Hello Mrs. Jamison…” He said politely, knowing he was expected to greet adults politely.

“Hello yourself little one. Why don’t you and Teddy go inside. I think I might even be able to find some cookies and milk for you boys if your Papa says it’s okay.” She said, looking at Ben for permission.

” That sounds like a very good idea.” He said. 

When the two boys were seated at the table with cookies and milk and Ben and Carol were seated with coffee and some cookies too He smiled. 

“Mr. Cartwright, it sure is good to see you and Nicky again. I just can’t get over how good he looks and how happy and bright he seems. 

“Oh, don’t let that angelic face fool you Carol, he can still be as mischievous as ever.” Ben told her. 

The boys had left the table, having finished their snack and Teddy had brought out his soldiers and he and Sparky were playing well together. 

Carol, looking over at the boys said, “Mr. Cartwright, two new families have been hired in here at the mine. They both have sons about little Nicky’s age I think. I’ll have to introduce you. Your son might like them because they don’t have the history of having been here in his past, you know, when he was tormented by the other children and might be able to make friends with them. The families are, Shawn and Kathleen O’Riley and their son Michael. The other family is Alexander and Ellen Cummings. Their little boy Jacob is also around Nicky’s age I think.” Carol informed the elder Cartwright. 

“I’ll have to meet them and see how he reacts to them.” Ben replied. 

When Ed Jamison came home he was pleased to see Nicky and Teddy playing together, having fun in the corner of the living area. 

“Hello, Teddy, Nicky!” Ed called.

“Hello Mr. Jamison, hello Pa.” The boys returned.

Ed sat at the table and carol placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him, gave him a couple of cookies and refilled Ben’s cup as well. 

“Supper will be ready in a bit, I’ll let you know when to wash up.” She smiled at the men and went to the stove to stir a savory stew. 

Ed and Ben discussed the running of the mine, production, safety concerns, where to mine next etc. Teddy and Sparky played in the corner and all seemed well. 

The men became aware of just how noisy the boys were becoming… “Take that!” Nicky cried loudly, knocking over a line of Teddy’s soldiers.

“Why did you do that!” Teddy cried.

“They were the enemy and my men had to shoot them down!” The little mite argued.”

You didn’t have to kill off all of them!” Teddy argued.

Ben glanced over to see his son’s face red and his hands on his hips. “Sparky, come here to me.” Ben called quietly. 

The youngster looked up a little shocked at being summoned to his Papa’s side in the middle of playing. Seeing the look, he was being given he turned, taking his hands off his hips and approached his father.

“Yes Papa?” Sparky asked.

“I think you need an early bedtime tonight little boy. It seems you’re overtired. I want you and Teddy to put up his soldiers and get washed up for supper.” Ben’s tone brooked no argument and his son knew it. Anything less than a “Yes Papa” and obedience would earn him a swat or two and even some corner time. “Yes Papa.” Sparky replied and turned to obediently do as he was told. 

“Teddy, my Papa said I have to help you put up the soldiers now and that I needed to get ready for supper.” The little one began picking up the soldiers they had been playing with.

“Okay.” Teddy said and began doing the same. He had noticed the tone in Mr. Cartwright’s voice and knew his own Pa would expect him to do as was asked if he wanted to sit comfortably at the supper table. 

The boys finished putting the soldiers away and washing up in the kitchen with Carol’s help came to the dinner table. Sparky hadn’t liked his Papa had said he would be getting an early bed time though. He hadn’t done anything he should be punished for. 

When supper was finished Ben allowed his son to play a little longer, then called him to him. “Nicky, come here.”

Sparky gave his Papa a dark look. He was playing and having fun. Why did he have to go to his Papa?

The elder Cartwright seeing the look and the brewing tantrum just strode over and plucked his child up and sat him on the chair he had sat in at supper. “Little boy, don’t you even think about having a tantrum about coming when I call you. I know you definitely know better than that. You’re not five anymore.” Ben scolded.

Sparky hung his head embarrassed. “Yes Papa.” He said respectfully.

“I told you earlier that you would be having an early bed time tonight and it’s time for you to get ready for bed now.” He informed his child. 

The little boy went back to Teddy. “My Papa says I’m to help you put things away because I have to get ready for bed now.” 

Teddy glanced at the younger boy. “Did you do something wrong and you’re getting punished?” 

Sparky shrugged. “I don’t think so. I think my Papa thinks I’ve had a pretty long day and I need my rest.” Nicky shared.

“Okay, I have some books in my room I can read. We’ll play again tomorrow, all right?”  
Sparky gave the older boy a smile. “Okay, we’ll do that.”

Once they had cleaned up their mess Sparky presented himself to his father. 

The elder Cartwright hugged his child, then supervised him getting ready for bed. Once the little mite was ready Ben popped him into bed, tucking him in and giving him a kiss. 

The little boy snuggled down and was soon sound asleep. 

Carol glanced at the child and smiled at Ben. “Nicky really did need an early bedtime, didn’t he? How did you know?”

“I recognized the signs of him being overtired and an imminent tantrum. He was becoming argumentative with teddy and that is one of the signs.” The Cartwright Patriarch smiled.

Carol shook her head in amazement that a man could know these things about his son as a woman would know them about her child. Mr. Cartwright was a remarkable man. 

The adults spent time talking quietly about things while the little boy slept on. 

 

Chapter 19

 

The next morning Sparky woke to unfamiliar surroundings and for a moment was frightened. Then he felt the warmth of his father’s sleeping form next to him and he snuggled closer. 

Ben, feeling the little boy snuggling opened one eye. “I see you are awake little one. Why don’t we get up and use the facilities and get ready for breakfast?”

Sparky looked up at his Papa his blonde hair tousled and his cheeks still flushed pink from sleep. He yawned and then asked, “Papa, who will collect the eggs from the chickens while I’m here?”

Ben smiled at the boy being concerned about his chores getting done at home while he wasn’t there. Little Joe, or Hop Sing will do it. Little Joe or Hoss will also fill the kindling box.” 

“Oh good. I was wondering.” He said with a yawn and a stretch. Ben tickled the little boy and Sparky giggled in the way little boys do. Then Ben swept back the covers and Father and son in their night shirts went outside the cabin to take care of their needs. 

When they returned Carol was up and dressed preparing breakfast. She turned her head when the door opened and walked to the corner of the kitchen to mix up some batter for biscuits giving her guests some privacy as they entered the cabin and got dressed. She had poured warm water into a basin for them to wash up with and left a pitcher of cool water for them to use for brushing their teeth. She had remembered from their last visit and thought it interesting that they did this odd thing. She knew the tooth brushes were expensive. She and her family generally chewed a twig and scraped their teeth with it. The tooth powder was interesting to. She had seen it in the general store, but had never been able to afford any. 

Once Sparky was dressed and had brushed his teeth, Ben brushed his hair and with a hug sent him over to the breakfast table. 

Ed came in from outside then and Teddy also brought in wood for his mother’s stove. 

When they all sat down for breakfast Ed asked Ben, “Mr. Cartwright, will you be accompanying me to the mine this morning?” 

“I’d like to. I’d also like to meet the new families. Sparky will also be accompanying us this morning.” 

The mine manager looked up a bit surprised. He couldn’t understand why Mr. Cartwright would want to bring the little boy up to the mine when he knew how the child felt about the mine and all. He was a bit confused why he had brought the child at all. The mine was no place for a little one like him. It was not his place to question however and said nothing, just acknowledged the plan. 

As they were getting ready to go over to the mine entrance Teddy said, Pa, why can Nicky go to the mine and I’m not allowed? He’s littler than me and younger than me.”

Ed looked at his son. “Nicky is Mr. Cartwright’s responsibility and you are mine. If I say you are not to come to the mine, then you will not come. If Mr. Cartwright wants his son to accompany us to the mine, then he will. I’ll not be having any arguments about this young man do you hear?” 

Teddy scowled at Nicky, then said, “Yes Sir.”

Ed seeing this walked quickly over to his son, gripped him by the arm, turned him and administered three hard swats to the seat of his pants. 

“Ow! Pa!” The boy immediately rubbed his now stinging bottom.

“You had best be changing that attitude young man, or there will be more swats where those came from.” 

Teddy looked at his father respectfully and replied in a better tone, “Yes Pa.” 

Sparky stared wide eyed as he heard his Papa say he was going to the mine with him and winced as Teddy received his swats. He couldn’t understand why the other boy was so upset at not being able to go to the mine. Sparky with every ounce of his small frame didn’t want to go. He looked up at Ben and asked in a very small voice, “Do I have to go with you Papa? I want to stay here instead.” 

Ben hunkered down in front of his child. “No, Sweet Pea, Papa wants you to come with him. It’ll be all right. Mr. Jamison says there a couple of new families that have come to the mine and Papa wants to meet the miners and then their families. I want you to be with me while I do this. After all, you are a Cartwright aren’t you Son?”

Sparky looked at the tips of his shoes. “Yes Papa.” He said very softly.

Ben tipped up his little one’s face and saw the tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. He picked up the small boy and hugged him tight, walking off toward the mine with Ed Jamison following shaking his head. 

*****

Mitch Devlin giggled and passed the bottle over to Seth Pruitt. He took a drink and then passed it on over to Little Joe. His plan to spend the night in his little brother’s treehouse while his father and little brother were gone was a great one. They sat at the table and played cards, then passed around the bottle again. They laughed uproariously at nothing, letting the alcohol take its toll. They began to sing off key and then laughed hard again. 

Adam glanced at the clock. It was nine o’clock, it was getting dark soon and the noisy boys should be settling down for the night soon. They had been laughing and sounding like they were having a pretty good time. 

Hoss glanced up at Adam and fixed him with a look. “Ifn I didn’t know better brother I’d think it was the hands in the bunkhouse on a Saturday night after being in town.”

The older boy raised an eyebrow. Another burst of raucous laughter erupted again. Getting up he decided to check on the younger boys to make sure they were all right. He walked up to the tree and called up, “You guys all right up there?”

Little Joe popped his head out of the door and seeing it was his oldest brother gave him a big stupid grin and slurred, “…course we’re all right.” Then hiccupped and laughed uproariously. He staggered a little and Adam could smell the fumes of alcohol drifting down. 

“Of course, you are.” He said sarcastically. He put his foot on the first rung and decided he’d better go on up there and see just how impaired the three of them were. 

Little Joe seeing his brother’s actions backed up and called to his companions… “Ol’ Adam’s gonna come on up and join us!” 

As the older boy gained the porch of the treehouse he could smell the alcohol more strongly. “Whew! It smells like a distillery in here!” He saw the whiskey bottle on the table and went over an picked it up. It was almost empty. It had just a couple of swigs left. Little Joe snatched it from Adam, “Gimmee, That’s mine. I get the last drink because I’m the host of this party!” The younger boy tipped the bottle up and downed the rest of the whiskey. Then carefully put it on the table. 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing up here? You’re all drunk!” Adam snapped. 

“Aw… come on Adam, it’s not like you haven’t been drunk with your friends before you know.” Little Joe protested. 

The older boy shook his head. At least they weren’t smoking cigars or cigarettes.   
“I’m surprised you’re not smoking too!” He stated.

“Oh no Adam, I wouldn’t do that, I promised our little brother I wouldn’t smoke in his treehouse and get it all smelly or accidentally set it on fire.” The younger brother protested. 

Adam wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do. He didn’t want the boys to be falling out of the treehouse, but he also didn’t want them to stay up all night long drunk like they were without someone to watch over them. He sighed. “Since you boys can’t be trusted to play nicely without supervision, I’m going back and get my bedroll. I’ll be spending the night with you up here.”

“Oh goody! Adam’s going to join the party!” Mitch and Seth chorused drunkenly and laughed uproariously at their own comment. 

Adam shook his head as he went back down and collected his bedroll as well as a couple of buckets and basins. He knew from past experience they would be needed. 

Hoss, seeing his brother collecting the items looked up at him quizzically. “What are ya doing?” 

“I’m going to have to spend the night with those three. They’re drunk as skunks and I don’t want them falling out of the treehouse or anything. 

“Pa’s going ta kill ‘em. Watcha ya going ta do?” Hoss asked.

“I don’t think I’ll have to do much. They’ll feel pretty bad tomorrow morning and I can get them to do chores and make their lives miserable all day.” He grinned evilly.

“How are ya gonna make ‘em do all that?” His younger brother asked puzzled.

“I’ll give them a choice. They can stay here and do what I tell them to do or I’ll take them home to their father’s and tell them what they’ve been up to. Our little brother can choose to do what I tell him or get a tanning from me.” Adam grinned.

Hoss grinned then for the first time. “Big brother you’re mean.” 

“Not really… Pa would just have tanned Little Joe and hauled the others on home. This way they get to keep their hides intact and learn a valuable lesson about drinking.” Adam flashed   
His brother a grin. 

Hoss grinned back. 

Carrying all the equipment out to the treehouse Adam hauled it up and brought it in, none too soon. When he entered the treehouse they all were passed out. He rolled out each of their bedrolls and picking up each boy, placed him in it, he was glad they weren’t full grown men, but lanky young teens. After he did this he placed basins near each boy and kept vigil. He had brought up a lantern, against the rules for Sparky and Little Joe, but thought just this once it would be all right. He didn’t want to tend to sick teens in the dark. 

*****

? Ben held his son as he walked toward the mine. He felt his little body tremble as they approached the entrance.   
“Sweet Pea, it will be all right. Papa will be with you and I promise nothing bad will happen to you.” He squeezed the child reassuringly

Sparky clung tightly to his Papa. “Papa, I don’t want to go into the mine!” The littlest Cartwright cried plaintively. 

His father sighed and sitting on a pile of rocks near the entrance pulled his child into his lap. “Sweet Pea, I know you’re frightened. I promise I will be with you the entire time we are in the mine and I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He again tried to reassure his child.

“Papa, what if you get buried in the mine like Grandpa?!” The little mite cried. 

Ben’s heart squeezed with his child’s fears. He turned his son so he could look into those tear-filled eyes. “Sweet Pea, the bad men who did that to your grandfather are no longer here. There is nothing to fear other than the usual dangers of the mine. There have been many new safety features built into the mine since you lived here. I want you to understand that the likelihood of something happening to anyone in the mine is much less than it used to be.” 

Sparky trembled in his father’s arms. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes and saw the confidence and assurance. He closed his large grey eyes and said, “Okay Papa. I’m still scared though.” 

Ben hugged the child close again and taking him off his lap, patted his bottom. He took his hand and walked toward the mine entrance. 

Ed Jamison shook his head again, amazed at the child’s trust in his father and the little boy’s courage, based on what he knew of his past. He led the way and Ben and Sparky followed 

*****

Adam sat near his younger brother as he got violently ill into the basin he held for him. He had apparently drunk quite a bit more than his friends, or they had more of a tolerance for the whiskey as they were a bit larger in stature than his little brother. He moaned.   
“Adam, my head hurts!” he moaned. 

“I know buddy. I hate to tell you, but it will get worse before it gets better.” He told his little brother, wiping the golden-brown curls from his face. 

There was another groan and Adam stepped over to Seth Pruitt to help him too. 

It wasn’t very long before Mitch Devlin also became sick and he was kept pretty busy tending to the three young teens. He shook his head and felt for them, having experienced the consequences of drinking too much himself. The only thing these three would be spared would be the pain in their rump as well as the one in their head. They would however be very miserable the rest of the day if Adam had his way. His Pa had had no sympathy for him being sick after having drank too much when he wasn’t too much older than these three. He had tanned him and then made him work at chores from the time he got through tanning his butt until the time he dropped exhausted into bed at the end of the day. He had also had to attend all meals and had been forced to eat even though he thought he was going to toss it all right back up. Pa didn’t let him get away with anything and he had learned a valuable lesson. He hoped these three would learn as well. 

*****

When they stepped into the mine entrance, the littlest Cartwright was hanging on tight to his father’s hand. 

The men were lining up to collect their equipment and head down into the mine. Ed seeing a couple of the men called, Shawn, O’Riley, Alex Cummings, come over here please, there’s a couple of people here I would like for the two of you to meet.” 

The other miners turned and when they saw Ben and Nicky smiled. A couple of them called out greetings to both the elder Cartwright and his son. “Hello there Mr. Cartwright! Hello Nicky!” 

The Cartwright Patriarch waved and returned the greetings with a huge smile. Sparky smiled tentatively and waved as well. 

Once the two men Ed had called over arrived he introduced them. Shawn O’Riley was a large man, not quite as big as Barry Walker. He had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled as he approached. The other man, Alex Cummings was a man of average height, but was solid and well built, a husky, barrel chested man with huge arm muscles and a twinkle in his amber brown eyes. He had brown hair and both men had a friendly way about them. 

“Mr. Benjamin Cartwright, May I introduce to you the two newest miners hired on here at the Green Backs mine. Shawn here is married, his wife’s name is Kathleen and he has a boy, Michael, who is about Nicky’s age. About seven years old Shawn?”

“Aye, Sir, my boy is seven, almost eight years old. Will be eight in a couple of weeks here.” He put out his hand and shook hands with Ben. “Glad ta meet ya Mr. Cartwright. This is the best mine me and my family have ever worked at. My Kathleen is excited that the boy will have a chance to go to school and she is one happy woman to have a solid cabin to live in instead of those awful tents we’ve had to use in the past. I think we’re going ta be right happy here Sir. I want ta say thankee ta ya on behalf of me and mine. I think my boy just might like ta meet ya little shaver here.” Shawn O’Riley tousled the child’s hair. 

Sparky, not knowing the man very well moved closer to his Papa. 

Alex Cumming stepped up then. I too am glad to meet ya Mr. Cartwright. My wife Ellen, like Shawn’s wife really appreciates the cabin and we’re both excited about our son Jacob being able to attend a formal school. He’s eight, just turned eight about a month ago. I think him and your son will also get along well. If he needs a playmate while ya here feel free to drop him off at my cabin. Shawn’s cabin is right next door and I’m sure the three boys will get along fine.” Alex bent down and tousled the little boy’s hair too. 

Ben saw the fingers go into his child’s mouth and he leaned down and admonished softly, “Nicky, take your fingers out of your mouth son.” Smiling at him. 

“Mr. Cartwright, ya not fixing ta bring that little mite down inta the mine are ye? The Irishman asked concerned. 

“Yes I am Mr. O’Riley, my son is very familiar with this mine. He’s been down in it before.” Ben informed the man.

Both men raised their eyebrows in surprise, but said no more keeping their counsel. It was no business of theirs if the man in charge of the mine chose to bring a child down there and if the manager was allowing it. Ben seeing this explained.   
“Gentleman, I am the representative for the mine owner. This child lived here at the mine when he was a toddler and as a result is very familiar with the mine and its many tunnels. He lived here with his mother and grandfather. His mother died of lung fever, then his grandfather was killed in a cave in here at the mine. He came into my care and was adopted by me. He is in all ways my own son and is treated as such. I only share his background as you will hear talk from time to time about Nicky here having lived at the mine. I wanted you to know the truth and to understand that no other children are allowed in the mine at any time. Nicky is only allowed in the mine when accompanied by myself. If he is ever found wandering in the mines without my escort, he is to be brought out of the mine immediately and I am to be informed as quickly as possible. I hope you will be cooperative in this matter.” Ben shared.

Sparky hearing this looked up at his Papa in surprise. He was glad he had told the men about his past, but wondered why his Papa would think he would ever wander the mine alone… Uh uh, no way. 

As the men shook hands with Ben, listening to what he had to say, they looked at the little boy curiously. They understood they were going to hear all they needed to at the moment. They each wondered about the small child who would be going into the mine with his father. 

 

Chapter 20

 

Adam helped three very sick and shaky boys down from the treehouse. Hoss had come out to help. “Brother, I have Hop Sing making a great breakfast for us. He’s got lots of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes… mmm…” Hoss rubbed his belly in anticipation. He hid a grin when he saw all three boys turn a little green and then heading quickly for the outhouse.

The oldest Cartwright brother gave his younger brother a quick grin and then followed his charges. Each one had been sick again and were moaning, leaning against the outhouse and holding their heads. Adam just leaned against the outhouse looking at all three youngsters. “Come on boys, it’s time you took care of some chores before breakfast. Little Joe, you know you have to collect the eggs. Mitch, Seth, I know you two know how to do that as well, so you can help. Then the three of you can muck out the stalls in the barn.” Adam commanded.   
All three boy’s head shot up and then they groaned at the sudden movement. 

“Adam… I-I can’t! I’ll be sick if I have to deal with the chickens!” Little Joe protested.   
Seth and Mitch joined in with this protest as well. 

The older boy eyed them and said with his arms crossed. “Gentlemen, you have a choice here. You all do as I say or I’ll take the two of you home and tell your fathers what happened here last night and you, Little Joe will receive a tanning from me and then still have to do the chores I assign you, or the three of you can do all the things I tell you today and keep the skin on your hides. What’s it going to be boys?”

All three boys exchanged looks. They glanced to see If Adam was serious and seeing his demeanor, decided he was. Neither Seth or Mitch relished the alternative that had been proposed knowing their fathers would apply the razor strap and sitting would be out of the question for a least a week, or do as they were asked. Little Joe couldn’t believe his oldest brother was threatening to tan him, but one look at Adam’s face and Little Joe knew he was dead serious. 

 

“Adam, we’ll do as you say. I know I don’t want you to tan me and I’m sure Mitch and Seth don’t want a tanning either.” Little Joe spoke for them all. The other two boys cautiously nodded their aching heads. 

“Then you were given your assignments, get to it. Boys, if at any time during the day you refuse to follow my orders the alternative of facing your fathers and a tanning is always an option.” The older boy reminded them. 

After actually using the outhouse all three boys went off to do the chores Adam assigned them. They all washed up at the wash house and Adam escorted them into the dining room for breakfast. 

Three young teens who looked the worse for wear sat at the table turning a little green at the food on the table. The two oldest Cartwright boys made sure each of their plates had food on them and Adam, looking sternly at each of them said, “You had better eat. I promise, you will feel better later.” 

The boys all began to eat and although they didn’t eat a whole lot they each found they did feel a bit better. When breakfast was through Adam found each of them ore chores to do and so the rest of the day went. 

****

Ben placed a miner’s hat on his head, the candle inside lit so they could see their way. He held onto his child’s hand and They walked part way into the mine to inspect the veins of gold and silver they were mining. Sparky’s eyes grew large and round at what he saw. He had never noticed the ore when he was living here and had no idea that there was so much of it. After a while the elder Cartwright noticed his son relaxing and smiled down at him. “Are you doing okay Sweet Pea?”

“Yes Papa. What’s this?” he put his hand on a golden patch on the wall. 

“That, little boy is gold and is what the miners are digging out of the mine.” Ben told him. 

“It feels like rock Papa.” Sparky said. 

“Yes, it does until it’s processed. It is not only made into coins to purchase goods with, but made into beautiful jewelry that both men and women wear. My pocket watch is made of gold.” He informed his child. 

Sparky continued to observe the things his father looked at. In a bit he became bored and tried to tug his hand away from his Papa’s. 

“What do you think you’re doing little one?” Ben asked as Sparky gave a sharp tug at his hand.

“Papa, I don’t want to hold your hand anymore. I want to walk by myself.” The little boy whined. 

“No, I told you young man that whenever we are in the mine together I will escort you and that means holding your hand.” He informed his child.

The youngster resigned himself to being towed around by his father because he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the men by being spanked or swatted. 

By the time they exited the mine it was lunch time. Ben headed back to the Jamison’s cabin and Carol had lunch ready for them.

“So, Nicky, how was the mine? Anything new from the last time you were there?” Teddy asked sarcastically. 

Ed came behind his boy and landed a hard swat to his backside. “Watch yourself young man!” 

“Oww! Yes Sir!” The youngster said, rubbing his behind. 

“It was okay. There’s nothing special about the mine. Papa wouldn’t let me go exploring by myself so it was a little boring.” Sparky told the older boy. 

There was a knock at the door and Timmy Brinks came in at Carol’s invitation. 

He saw Sparky there and ignored him speaking to the other boy. “Hi Teddy, after lunch why don’t you come over to the field near the mine entrance? Several of us are getting together to play catch with Randy Coleman’s new ball.” 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Teddy said excitedly. He turned to Sparky. “Nicky, do you want to come?” 

Before the little boy could respond Timmy spoke up, “Teddy, it’s only going to be us older boys. He’s too small.” 

Sparky was hurt by the words the other boy spoke, but just said, “If it’s just going to be the older boys I don’t think I will join you, but thanks for asking me Teddy.” He turned and walked away from the other boy. Ben, seeing this exchange was very proud of his little mite. There would have been a time Sparky would have flung himself at the other boy, fighting with him. He could see however the tenseness in his little body in the way he walked away. 

When Sparky arrived at the elder Cartwright’s side he reached out and hugged him. He whispered into his ear, “Nicky, I’m very proud of you for walking away and not fighting with Timmy.” 

“Papa… he said I was too small.” Sparky said with tears in his large grey eyes. 

Ben hugged his child and wiped the tears away gently. “Well Sweet Pea, you are small for some things, but you know how Timmy is. He’ll say hurtful things to you no matter how much you try to be friendly toward him.” 

The little boy sighed and leaned into his father. “I know Papa. Besides, Timmy isn’t worth getting the hairbrush for.” 

He grinned and tousled his son’s hair. “I’m very glad to hear that. Do you remember Mr. O’Riley and Mr. Cummings whom we met this morning?” 

“Yes Papa.” The little boy answered. 

“How would you like to visit their cabin and have a chance to play with their boys?” Ben offered.

Sparky’s eyes lit up. “I’d like that very much Papa.” 

“Okay, then when we’re finished with lunch I’ll have Mrs. Jamison walk over there with us and introduce us to the families and perhaps you will be able to play there for the rest of the afternoon while I take care of some paperwork in the mine office?” The elder Cartwright proposed. 

“I’d like that Papa.” Sparky answered, giving his father his small shy smile. 

When lunch was over Ben walked with Carol Jamison over to the two new family’s cabins. 

Teddy had gone off with Timmy and the older boys, with a warning from his mother to behave himself. 

As they approached the cabins Carol said to Ben, “Kathleen O’Riley is a no-nonsense mother as is Ellen Cummings. They don’t put up with too much. I’ve seen both of them swat those little boys when they’ve stepped over the boundaries.” 

“That’s good to know. I’ll be giving them permission to swat this little one here if he gets out of line as well. He knows if he’s visiting somewhere and his host has to swat or spank him he can expect the same from me when I’m told about it.” Ben informed Carol.

Sparky, hearing what his father was saying flushed a bit pink. Mr. and Mrs. Walker from the Silver Eagle mine had had that permission and hadn’t hesitated in using it either. He sighed, knowing he’d have to be on his best behavior. 

As they came up to the cabins two little boys were playing marbles. Sparky had not brought his and sighed. Carol called to the boys, Michael, Jacob, come over here please.” 

One boy a bit taller than Sparky had dark brown hair, was dressed in overalls and a red shirt. When he turned to look in Carol’s direction Ben could see the boy had bright blue eyes, reminiscent of his fathers. The other boy was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He had amber brown eyes like his father and brown hair. They approached Carol with a smile. “Hello Mrs. Jamison they greeted her. 

“Boys, I want you to meet Mr. Cartwright and his son Nicky. Mr. Cartwright is the overseer of the mine and is here to look at things. He wanted to meet you and ask if his little boy would be able to stay here for the afternoon and play with the two of you.” She smiled as Kathleen and Ellen came out, hearing adult voices to see who had arrived. 

“Hello Kathleen, Ellen, I’d like to introduce to you Mr. Cartwright and his son Nicky.” Carol indicated with her hand the man and boy. “Mr. Cartwright is the overseer of the mine and has come to inspect the mine and the books, she repeated. He has met your husbands and would like to know if he can leave his little boy here to play with your sons while he is looking over the reports and such?”

“Of course, the wee lad can stay and play with my Michael.” Kathleen said. 

Ellen smiled at the man and his child. “I’m sure that Jacob wouldn’t mind a new playmate either.” 

The two little boys looked at the smaller, blonde haired boy. “Nicky, can you play marbles?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, but I didn’t bring mine with me.” Sparky said. The boys conferred, putting their heads together. Finally, Jacob said, Nicky, between me and Michael we have enough extra we can lend you some. You may keep the ones you win though.” Jacob offered.

Sparky flushed a little. It was the first time he had been welcomed by kids his own age and it felt good. He looked up at his Papa and asked, “Papa, may I accept Jacob and Michael’s offer of their marbles?” 

Ben smiled at his child. “Yes, you may. You may also keep what marbles you win.” He told him. 

Sparky smiled up at his father. “Thank you, Papa.” He turned to the other two boys and said, “Papa says I may accept your offer. Thank you, I would like to play.” 

The other two boys looked at each other for a moment. Usually other boys didn’t thank them so formally. 

Jacob and Michael each held out enough marbles so Sparky could play. The little boy joined his new friends and Ben smiled at them. He then turned to the mothers. “I want you to know you have my permission to swat Nicky if he gets out of line. He knows if that happens he’ll get swatted or spanked by me as well.” He informed the women. 

“Thank ye Mister Cartwright. I won’t be a laying a hand on the boy’s bottom unless it’s well deserved.” Kathleen said. 

“The same goes for me Mr. Cartwright. Don’t you worry. Your boy is safe with us.” Ellen assured him. 

“I thank both you ladies. I need to go now, but if you need me don’t hesitate to interrupt me at the office.” Ben shared. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Cartwright, we won’t hesitate to come find you if it’s necessary.” Ellen told him. 

Ben walked over to his son and tousling his hair warned, “Nicholas, you behave yourself now do you hear?”

The littlest Cartwright looked up at his father and replied, “Yes Papa.” 

Ben smiled at all three boys and then turned and made his way to the mine office. 

Ellen, Kathleen and Carol got chairs and sat outside to watch the children at play for a while and visit. It was rare that they could take time out of their busy day to just visit and they were going to take full advantage of it. 

“That wee one is a cute bairn.” Kathleen stated as she watched little Nicky playing with the two other boys. 

“He sure is, but then all three boys are.” Ellen observed. 

Carol smiled. “Nicky is very special to a lot of us here. He used to live here with his mother and Grandfather when he was just a toddler. His mother died of the lung fever and his Grandfather was killed in a cave in. He wandered around the mine here for a little over a year going from cook fire to cook fire for food and comfort. Us women did the best we could for the little one, but no one was able to take him in on a permanent basis. When the men were trying to make him work in the mine to earn his keep we banded together and wouldn’t allow it. He was such a little waif. A strong wind could have blown him over. Finally, it was decided by the men to send him away with a family to be taken to an orphanage. The family was killed in a landslide on the mining road about two years ago and the little mite survived. He wandered off and was found by Mr. Cartwright. He adopted the child and now he is well loved and well taken care of. Mr. Cartwright takes care of the mine and all of us along with it. It wasn’t until after he began to oversee the mine that these cabins were built and the safety measures that are in the mine came to be. It was through him that our school was started as well.” Carol informed the women. 

They looked suitably impressed. “He sure had a rough start to his life, didn’t he?” Ellen commented, looking again at the happy little boy playing marbles with their sons. 

“Yes, it’s been rough for him. All the older children would tease him unmercifully, including my own son. Ed and I put a stop to that and Teddy knows the consequences for picking on little Nicky. Sally and Earl Brinks have been trying to get their son Timmy to stop teasing him too, but he still holds a grudge because he ended up getting his tail blistered for teasing Nicky with some food while he was here at the mine with Mr. Cartwright before the evil men who were running the mine were found out and removed.” Carol continued. 

“Well, I’ll be!” Exclaimed Kathleen. “Teasing a small child with food! I’d have blistered his behind me self!” 

Carol smiled. His parents agreed with you and so the boy feels he was punished unfairly and tries to get Nicky upset whenever he comes around. The last time Nicky visited Timmy deliberately tripped him and that was something they used to do to him too and he flew at Timmy. He was so upset it took hours to get him settled down. Of course, Earl whipped Timmy’s backside good, but that boy still doesn’t learn. He was very rude to Nicky when he came over today.” Carol sighed. 

The other two women shook their heads in sympathy. In a while Carol said, “Kathleen, Ellen, I’d like to stay longer, but I need to get supper going.” 

The other two women acknowledged her and said, “We’ve got to get back to our work too. It was nice to visit.” They went inside to take care of their respective chores. 

 

Chapter 21

 

Sparky aimed his aggie and hit two of the other marbles. He was pretty good because he played with Little Joe quite often and he showed him no mercy when they played. When all was said and done Sparky had won the game. He put the marbles he had won in his pocket and handed the loaned ones back to their owners. 

“What do you want to do now?” Michael asked Jacob. 

Sparky spoke up. The older boys are over at the field by the mine playing ball. Maybe we can go over there.” 

“Sounds like it could be fun.” Jacob said.

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten a chance to see Randy’s new ball. I wonder if they’ll let us play?” Michael said. 

The three boys, without thinking about telling anyone where they were going, headed over to the field where the older boys were playing. 

Timmy seeing the three younger boys coming said to Randy, “Look who’s coming. It’s the baby with two of his baby friends. Wonder what they think they’re doing?” 

Teddy looked and saw Nicky with Michael and Jacob, the two new boys at the mine. “Aw Timmy, leave ‘em alone. They’re not hurting anything.” 

“I don’t want any little kids around. They get hurt and we get blamed!” Timmy pouted. 

Randy looked at the little boys and then at Teddy and Timmy. “If we let them play we can have a bit more fun. The more players the better.” 

“They probably don’t even know how to catch a ball and it’s probably too heavy for them.” Timmy said. 

“We can let them try anyway.” Randy told the boy. “Besides, it’s my ball and I say who can play!” The other youngster retorted.

Timmy shrugged and Teddy grinned. 

Randy called out to the little boys, “You three want to play with us?” 

All three little boys grinned and said, “Yes!” 

As the little boys came onto the field Randy tossed the ball right at the littlest one. Nicky reached up to grab it, but dropped it when he couldn’t hang onto it. It was heavier than Nicky thought and his little hands couldn’t hold onto it either. He kicked it in frustration and Michael grabbed it. He too almost dropped it, just managing to hang onto it. Then he tossed it to Jacob who also just managed to hang onto it. He tossed it back to Nicky who again dropped it. He had been more prepared for its weight this time, but his small hands just weren’t large enough to get a good grip on the thing. 

Timmy strode over and picked it up. “The baby can’t play. He can’t even hold onto the ball!” 

“Can too!” Nicky shouted at him. 

“Well let’s see about that!” Timmy threw directly at Nicky’s face and threw it hard. 

Nicky put his little hands up to catch the ball, but the weight and force of the throw were too much for the little boy and the ball hit him right in the face. It stung, but fortunately did not bloody his nose or blacken his eyes. The force of the blow however had sent him tumbling flat on his backside. The two younger boys looked on in horror and Randy looked surprised. Teddy jumped on Timmy, turning him and punching him right in the eye. Timmy howled and before long the two boys were pummeling each other. Randy tried to pull the two apart without success. 

Ed Jamison hearing a disturbance in the field near the mine glanced over and saw Teddy and Timmy fighting with Randy trying to pull them a part. He also saw Nicky and two other little boys standing nearby, not knowing what to do. He strode over there and pulling them apart, took each boy by the collar and shook them.   
“What’s going on here?” he demanded.

“Pa, Timmy deliberately threw the ball at Nicky’s face hard, knowing he couldn’t catch the ball because of its size and weight!” Teddy cried.

” Well, the baby said he could catch it!” Timmy defended himself. “It’s not my fault if the baby doesn’t know how to catch!”

“You knew before you ever threw it that he was having trouble. He dropped the ball both times it was tossed to him because his hands are too small to hold onto it!” Teddy cried. 

Ed Jamison was getting the picture. He looked at Timmy’s eye and shook his head. He turned the boy and giving him a hard swat to the seat of his pants said, “Go home and let your Ma attend to your eye. I’ll be by later to tell her and your Pa what mischief you’ve been up to young man!” Timmy rubbed the stinging spot on his backside and with a sour look at the others, trudged off for home. 

Ed looked at his own son. “You get cleaned up son. You know my rules about fighting and about starting fights. We’ll discuss that when I come home.” 

Teddy hung his head and walked back to the Jamison cabin. He knew he was in for a licking for fighting. 

Ed looked at the other three boys. “Michael, Jacob, do your Mas know you’re over here?” 

Both little boys hung their heads. “No Sir, they chorused. “Nicky was supposed to stay with us and our Mas were watching out for him too.” Michael offered. 

“You two go on home now. I’ll take Nicky here to his father.” Ed Jamison said. The two

Other little boys went on home and Ed took Sparky to the mine office. 

“Mr. Cartwright, I found Nicky here in the field out there by the mine entrance with the other boys trying to play ball with them. He was apparently hit in the face with the ball and knocked down by it when Timmy Brinks threw it hard at your son. Teddy and Timmy got into a fight as a result of it. The other two little boys, Michael and Jacob were with him. I sent everyone home and brought Nicky here to you. Apparently, the little boys wandered off without their mother’s knowledge.” 

Ben eyed his little boy. “Nicholas, come over here.” 

Sparky came over to his Papa. Ben seeing the red mark the ball had left on Sparky’s nose and cheek examined it and determined it would fade, leaving no bruise. “Are you okay Sweet Pea? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

“No Papa, I’m all right. I guess I’m just too small to play ball. The ball was too heavy and I couldn’t hold onto it either.” The little boy told his father sadly, tears beginning to course down his little face. 

Ben pulled his child to him and hugged him close. “I know it’s frustrating for you little one and I’m not upset that you tried to play ball with the older boys. What I am upset about however is your leaving with your friends and not telling one of their mothers where you were going. That’s wandering away without permission isn’t it?” He asked.

Sparky nodded his head miserably. 

Ben sighed. He was going to have to spank his son for this. They had a long ride back to the Ponderosa tomorrow and he didn’t want him too sore to sit the saddle. He decided to make this spanking a brief, but memorable one. He reached into the desk drawer and withdrew a heavy wooden ruler. 

Ed Jamison, having told Ben the situation, had left, closing the door behind him. 

Ben stood the little mite in front of him an asked, “Nicholas, do you know why I’m going to spank you?” 

The child looked into his Papa’s disappointed eyes. “For leaving where you left me without permission from an adult, so someone would know where I was.” Sparky told his Papa.

“Very good, unbutton your jeans son.” He said.

Sparky did as he was told and his father pulled him over his knee. He bared the little bottom and reddened it with swats from his hand, then applied seven smacks with the wooden ruler on the sitting part of the boy’s backside, causing his son to howl. Ben knew the sting would last for the rest of the day, but not cause him any discomfort by morning. When he was through he laid the ruler back onto the desk and pulled his little boy’s clothing into place. Then he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight and said, “Sweet Pea, it’s all over now. You know Papa doesn’t like to do that, but wandering away is very dangerous. You are forgiven now that you have been punished and I hope you will learn from this and take care to inform an adult when you are leaving somewhere you’re supposed to stay.” He continued to rub his child’s back and comfort him.

Sparky had never been spanked with a ruler before and was surprised by its sting. He cried hard and when he finally found himself in his Papa’s arms, snuggled in close. “I’m sorry Papa, I’ll try to remember to tell someone when I’m leaving from now on.” 

“Good boy.” Ben smiled to himself realizing the little one had not promised to not do it again, but that he would try not to.   
“We are going by Mrs. O’Riley and Cummings place before we go back to the Jamison’s so you may apologize to them for wandering off without permission. Understand?”

“Yes Papa. I’m sorry Papa.” The youngster snuggled in his father’s arms some more his bottom still stinging. 

“I’ve already told you, you’re forgiven little boy. Now you go over there and sit in that chair until I’m through here.” Ben indicated a hard-straight backed chair. 

Sparky looked at it and asked, Papa, may I have a cushion for the chair? My bottom still hurts.” 

“No, Sweet Pea, there aren’t any. It will do you good to sit on your sore bottom. Maybe it will remind you longer not to wander off.” He said, not unkindly. He picked up the little boy and gently, but firmly sat him in the chair. 

The little mite winced as his tender bottom made contact, but knew better than to complain or get off the chair until his Papa gave him permission. He tried to sit still and not squirm. 

When Ben finished up, an eternity to the littlest Cartwright, he turned to the child and said, “Okay, you may get up now. Papa’s finished here. We will go now over to the O’Riley and Cummings cabins and you may make your apologies.”

Sparky got up and gave his backside a good rub, then placed his hand in his Papa’s and walked with him over to the cabins. 

Once they arrived at the cabins Ben, with Sparky in tow knocked on the door of Mrs. O’Riley’s first. 

“Mr. Cartwright, come in.” Kathleen invited. 

As Ben and Sparky walked in the door Nicky could see Michael standing in a corner. He noticed him rubbing his bottom from time to time and understood very well how that felt. He found himself rubbing his own bottom in sympathy. 

“Mrs. O’Riley I want to apologize for my son putting you through the worry of his wandering off without telling you this afternoon. I believe he has something he would like to say to you.” He said, gently pushing his son ahead of him. 

Nicky stood there and looked up into Kathleen’s bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry Mrs. O’Riley for wandering off without telling you or Mrs. Cummings. And worrying you. I’m not supposed to do that. I was so excited about being able to play with the big boys I forgot about the wandering away. My Papa reminded me very well about not breaking that rule.” He rubbed his bottom again. 

Kathleen O’Riley felt her heart warm as the little boy apologized so sincerely and then rubbed his little bottom. He was a dear child. How could anyone not love him? How could people have been so cruel to the boy? She smiled and said, Nicky, ye’re forgiven. If I’m watching ye again and you do this I’ll be asking ye Papa’s permission to warm ye little bottom, do ye hear?” 

Sparky looked up at her with wide large grey eyes. “Yes Ma’am. I’ll try real hard to not let it happen again. 

“See that ye do lad. Michael will be making very sure ta make sure ye follow the rules as well. His Da will be dealing with him when he gets back home.” 

Sparky winced and for once was glad he only had one parent to deal with. “I’m really sorry Mrs. O’Riley and I promise to try real hard not to wander off again while you’re watching over me.” 

Kathleen gave the boy a big hug, patted his backside, a little harder than necessary, causing the boy to wince, then with a gentle push sent him to his father. 

Ben and his son left after saying their good-byes and headed to the Cummings cabin. 

Sparky found a similar scene here, with Jacob standing in the corner rubbing his sore backside, waiting for his father to come home. Nicky made his apologies to Mrs.   
Cummings and Ben was proud of his son. 

Ellen administered a sharp whack to Sparky’s sore bottom and admonished him that if he ever wandered off again without permission, she would, with his father’s blessing, give him a sound spanking. 

“Yes Ma’am. I understand and I promised to try real hard to not do that again.” The little boy said contritely. 

Ben said his good-byes and escorted his son back to their hosts home just as Mr. O’Riley and Mr. Cummings arrived home. He greeted them, then went on his way with his little one. He did not want to be around when the men chastised their sons. He hoped Ed and Earl were finished with their fatherly chores as well. It always made Sparky upset to hear other children being corrected. 

When they came into the cabin things were very quiet and Carol said, “I almost have supper ready to put on the table. Why don’t you wash up and sit down?” 

In a bit Ed came in with Teddy in tow. They were both freshly washed and Sparky watched as Teddy sat gingerly on the hard seat. The little mite himself had had to sit down carefully and tried not to squirm. 

After supper there was a knock on the door and Earl Brinks was there with his son Timmy. “Carol, may Timmy and I come in?” Earl asked.

“Of course, Earl, Timmy, Come on in.” Carol invited.

Earl pushed Timmy in front of him and said, “Nicky, Timmy has something he’d like to say to you.” 

Timmy looked like he had been crying and was walking a bit stiffly. Sparky knew Hie had gotten a tanning.

“Nicky, I want to say I’m sorry for throwing the ball at you that way. You could have been badly hurt. I know you weren’t able to handle the ball and should have been more understanding.” The boy apologized.

The little one sighed. “Timmy, I forgive you. I didn’t really get hurt and I suppose I shouldn’t have insisted that I could catch the ball when I knew I really couldn’t. I just wanted to be like the big boys. I really hate it when anyone calls me a ‘baby’ and you kept on doing that. I’m sorry too.” He apologized to Timmy. 

Ben looked on and was proud of his son for apologizing for his part in the afternoon’s mischief. 

Timmy turned then to Teddy. “Teddy I’m sorry I fought with you.” 

Teddy looked at the other boy, “No, Timmy, it’s me who should apologize to you. I’m sorry I lost my temper and threw the first punch. I should have gotten my dad or some other adult when things started to get out of hand instead of taking things into my own hands.”

Satisfied that all the apologizing that needed to be done had been completed Earl said, “Timmy is being restricted to the house for the next week Teddy. He won’t be available to come out and play.” He gave his son a meaningful look. 

“That’s okay Mr. Brinks, I’m restricted too. I have extra chores I’ll have to do each day.” Teddy informed his friend’s father. 

 

Chapter 22

 

Before Sparky had to get ready to go to bed he had an opportunity to talk to Teddy, as they walked to the outhouse together. “I’m sorry you got a tanning because of me Teddy.” 

“Aw squirt, don’t worry about it. I’ll be sore for a few days, then it’ll be all right.” 

Sparky grinned. “That’s what my older brothers always say too when they get tanned. I’m sure it’s not a pleasant thing though.” The little boy said, rubbing his own bottom. 

“Are you going to be all right Squirt? You look like you have a sore bottom too.” The other boy asked. 

“Well, I do, but Papa says it’ll be better in the morning. We have to go home and I’ll have to be able to ride. I think that saved me from a much worse spanking. Wandering away is not one of Papa’s favorite things for me to do. I’ve gotten worse spankings for it.” Sparky shared. 

“Well, I’m sorry you ended up getting hit with the ball. That wasn’t very good of Timmy to do that to you. He could have broken your nose or bruised your eye very badly, maybe even cause you to have problems seeing afterward.” Teddy said. 

“I hope he’ll leave me alone now. I’m tired of having to forgive him for hurting me.” The little mite Nicky said with a sigh. 

“Me too. You’ve turned out to be a pretty good kid Nicky. It makes me wish I hadn’t been so mean to you when you were here. I never took the time to really get to know you. If I had I might have discovered how great you really are.” Teddy told him.

“Teddy, back then I was just a little kid and was scared and didn’t trust anyone. I was different then. My Papa finding me and taking me home to live with him helped me a whole lot. My older brothers teaching me things and helping me I think made me better. I wouldn’t talk to anyone for a very long time at first. When I did it was to help my brother little Joe. I’ve been through a whole lot since then, mostly because of my stubborn nature and I’ve gotten into my fair share of trouble. If it wasn’t for my Papa and his loving me no matter what and warming my bottom when I step out of line so I can remember that whatever it was I did for that to happen wasn’t a good idea to repeat I don’t think I’d be the great kid you see today.” Sparky rubbed his backside again and winced. 

Teddy grinned at the little boy and rubbed his own sore bottom and they walked on to the outhouse, knowing they’d be expected back to the house soon. 

*****

Little Joe had never been so miserable in his life and from the look on his friend’s faces neither did they. Adam hadn’t let up on them all day. After breakfast he had had them doing every chore he could think of. He had forced them to sit at the lunch table and eat. Little Joe thought for sure he was going to lose what little he had put in his still roiling stomach, but to his surprise the food stayed down. After lunch his oldest brother had found more chores, chopping wood, repairing the corral gate, greasing all the wheels on all the wagons, including his little brother’s pony cart and any other thing he could think of. It helped that his friends shared the chores with him, but he swore to himself he wouldn’t ever be so stupid again as to get drunk, thinking that would be fun. After supper Adam had had them rake up the whole yard and now they were all sitting exhausted on the porch. They were all feeling a little better as far as their stomachs, but their heads still had a dull ache and they were tired. 

The oldest Cartwright brother came out and brought a tray of cookies and cold milk. “You boys worked hard today without complaint and I thought you deserved a bit of a treat. Pretty soon it will be time for you to go on up to the treehouse for the night.” He said meaningfully. Little Joe knew he was sending them all to bed early. “Yes Adam, we’ll head up there as soon as we’re finished eating these cookies.” He looked up at his brother. “Adam, thank you for not tanning me and turning Seth and Mitch over to their fathers. You’re not going to tell Pa about this are you?” he asked a bit anxiously. 

“No. All of you have paid for your foolishness. Nothing more will be said, and you are welcome.” he replied.

Seth and Mitch also thanked Adam themselves knowing that they too wouldn’t touch whiskey for a very long time. 

*****

When Sparky awoke true to his father’s words his bottom didn’t hurt anymore and he was very glad of that. He woke Ben. “Papa, I need to go to the outhouse.”

“You know where it is, so go ahead. Don’t dawdle.” Ben hugged the child and sent him on his way. 

When he returned Ben helped him to wash and get ready for their long trip back home. 

Sparky hadn’t put up much of a fuss about breakfast and the elder Cartwright was grateful. Once the little boy had finished he came outside and sat on the fence waiting for his Papa to be finished with his business so they could go. 

The littlest Cartwright observed Michael O’Riley and Jacob Cummings arriving at the Jamison’s from his perch. 

“Nicky, watcha doin’? Jacob asked. 

“Nothing, just waiting until Papa says it’s time to go.” He smiled a little sadly at his new friends. 

“You got friends at home to play with?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, but they all live so far away it’s hard for them to come visit unless their parents can bring them. We’re all too young to ride long distances by ourselves yet. All my older brothers can go when they want to because they’re older and can take care of themselves.” The youngster explained. 

Jacob and Michael looked at each other, they couldn’t conceive of a place where you just couldn’t go a short distance to knock on a door and ask if your friend can come out to play. 

“Are you two all right today?” Sparky asked.   
Both boys grimaced -a bit. “We’re not looking forward to sitting on the hard benches they set up in the church tent each Sunday. If we don’t sit still our parents scold us and we might even be taken out of church to be spanked.” Michael told him. 

“I know. It’s the same in a real church with pews. They’re hard on your bottom especially after being spanked sometimes.” Sparky said. 

Michael came up then and digging into his pocket pulled his hand out and offered the object to Nicky. 

“That’s your lucky Aggie!” Sparky exclaimed. 

“I think you need the luck more than me, so I’m giving it to you for friendship and luck. Michael held it out to his new friend. 

“Thank you, Michael. I’ll take good care of it.” Sparky replied, taking the marble carefully from his friend. 

Jacob, not to be outdone stepped up and handed Sparky a favorite marble of his own as well. “Thank you, Jacob. I’ll keep both of these safe in my treehouse. I won’t play with them so they don’t get lost or damaged.” The youngster told his friends. 

“a treehouse? What’s that?” Michael asked incredulously. 

“Just as it sounds. It’s a house in a tree. Papa and my older brothers built it for me for my birthday. I can have friends over and we can sleep in it all night if we want to. We can play up there anytime we want to. It even has real windows that open and shut and furniture that folds up against the walls to stay out of the way when we don’t want it. It’s really quite nice. We’re not allowed any candles, or lanterns unless Papa is there so there won’t be a fire.” Sparky explained to the other two boys. 

Both boys looked at their new friend with wide eyes. They had never heard of such a thing. They would sure like to see Nicky’s house in a tree! 

Sparky heard the door open to the cabin and saw his Papa standing there with the saddle bags and some other packages. He slid down from the fence. “I have to go now. Maybe someday the two of you can come to visit me on the Ponderosa and see my treehouse.” The little boy offered.

“We would really like that. Michael and Jacob chorused. 

Ben called to his child after placing the saddle bags on Buck and Blaze and storing the food that Mrs. Jamison had given them for their trip. The elder Cartwright said, “Son, say good-bye to your friends. It’s time we were going if we’re going to make church services in Silver City.” 

Sparky grinned at his two new friends, saying good-bye and walked over to his Papa who placed him atop Blaze, making sure the cinch was tight and the stirrups were adjusted properly to his son’s boots. He had to lengthen them a tad and grinned. His little boy was growing some. 

The littlest Cartwright noticed his Papa fiddling with his stirrups. “Papa, what are you doing?” 

“I’m lengthening your stirrups a little bit. You’ve grown about an inch and they need to be adjusted.” Ben informed his child.

Nicky grinned a big grin. “Papa, I’m getting bigger?” 

His Papa grinned back. “Yes, at least a little bit.” 

Sparky had a big smile on his face as he rode along with his Papa to Silver City. He was happy that he was finally growing some. 

*****

Adam called up to the boys in the treehouse. “Come on boys, time to get up. There are chores to be done, breakfast to be eaten and church to attend! Get a move on!” 

Mitch and Seth groaned, not liking to have been awakened so early. It seemed like they had just gone to sleep. They knew better than to cross Adam and together got Little Joe up. They climbed down from the treehouse and got started on their chores. When they came to the breakfast table they were all hungry and their normal appetites had returned. They were all feeling their usual selves and were grateful for that. Adam, true to his word did not bring up their misdeed from the day before. 

“Pa and Sparky should be home this afternoon.” Hoss said. “I wonder how he fared this time?” 

“Hopefully better than the last time.” Adam said. 

“Yes, I hope he doesn’t come home all bruised up like last time. I really felt sorry for him.” Little Joe replied. 

“How come he came home all bruised up?” Mitch asked.

“Because one of the older boys at the mine who didn’t like him deliberately tripped him and he fell. Then he got into a fight with him and it was very hard on him emotionally Pa said. He said Sparky cried a lot and it was hard to get him calmed down.” Little Joe shared.

“I don’t understand why your Pa keeps bringing him there when they treat him so bad.” Seth commented. 

“Pa says it’s so he won’t be afraid anymore. He says if Sparky faces his fears then he will get better.” Hoss shared. 

“It seems to work though, it worked with the miners from the Silver Eagle. He doesn’t get panicky like he first did when he sees miners in town. Sometimes he still gets nervous and chews his fingers, but he doesn’t run away and try to hide.” Adam observed. 

As the boys finished their breakfast they cleaned up and dressed in their Sunday clothes, heading for church. Seth and Mitch tied their belongings to their horses as after church they would be returning with their families back home. 

*****

Ben and his little son arrived in Silver City and stopped at the church, seeing Dan Long he hailed him. 

The man turned around and seeing the two gave a huge grin.   
“Hello there Ben. Look at you Nicky, you must have grown a foot since I last saw you!” He exclaimed. 

“Hello Dan. Good to see you.” Ben shook hands. 

“I haven’t grown a foot Sheriff Long, but at least an inch Papa says!” Nicky said, offering his hand to the Sheriff who shook it. 

“Well, Nicky, I have to say you are certainly looking quite a bit better than when I last saw you.” The Sheriff grinned at the little mite. He was happy to see him so sturdy looking and happy as well. The little boy had been through an awful lot. 

Ben took Sparky’s hand and was headed for the entrance to the church when Mrs. Witherspoon spotted them. “Well, bless my soul! If it isn’t Mr. Cartwright and that little mite of yours, Nicky!” She came over and bending down, scooped the little boy into her arms hugging him. “Little boy, you are getting heavier and I think you’ve grown a bit too since I last saw you!” She gave Nicky a kiss on the cheek and his fair skin turned a pretty shade of pink, embarrassed by the attention. He ducked his head and Mrs. Witherspoon smiled at the little boy’s antics. “Now sweet heart, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” She scolded lightly, giving him another hug. “You are so cute!” I’m sure adorable is what all the girls think when they see you little boy.” The woman teased. Sparky turned red at this and his Papa grinned, tousling his hair. 

“He’s a heart breaker all right.” Ben affirmed. 

Mrs. Witherspoon put Sparky back on his feet and he looked up at her and said, “It’s good to see you too Mrs. Witherspoon. We were up at the Green Backs mine and saw your daughter teaching school there.” 

“I’m glad. She’s really liking it there and I’m glad your Papa thought of having a school there for the children.” The woman said, smiling at the little boy. 

Ben took Sparky’s hand again. “I think it’s time we were going inside. I think the reverend is going to begin the service soon.” 

“Ms. Witherspoon glanced up at the dwindling number of people outside and headed with Ben into the church. 

Sparky sat next to his father and listened to the reverend. He wasn’t like the Reverend Ford, but spoke well enough. The little boy was a bit bored however, not understanding much of what was being said. He began to swing his legs, but stopped when he felt his Papa’s hand rest on his thigh. He fumbled in his pockets and feeling the two large marbles there was tempted to take them out of his pocket, but didn’t dare. If he dropped one in the middle of church the spanking he had gotten yesterday would be nothing next to the bottom warming he’d get for playing with marbles in church. He ended up leaning against his father and simply fell asleep. 

Ben, feeling his little boy becoming heavy on his side looked down to see the little mite sound asleep. He gently woke him. “Sweet Pea, sit up. It’s not polite to fall asleep in church.” He smiled down at his little boy.

Sparky looked up startled, afraid he was in trouble, but when he saw his Papa smiling at him relaxed and sat up as his father asked, “Are you all right little one?” 

“Yes Papa, I guess I was tired.” Sparky said. He cuddled back next to his Papa for the rest of the service. 

When they were ready to leave Nicky yawned and stretched. Ben looked at him with a little concern. “Will you be able to ride back without falling asleep on Blaze little boy?” 

“Yes Papa. I’m not so sleepy now.” Sparky said. 

“Well, I’m glad.” He grinned at his little boy.   
They settled into their saddles and headed for home. 

 

Chapter 23

 

When the brothers Cartwright were through at church they took their time riding back home. “Adam, can we take a picnic lunch up to Lake Tahoe and go fishing?” Little Joe asked. 

The oldest Cartwright boy glanced at his younger brother. “What do you think Hoss? Would you like to do that?” He asked.

A big grin spread across the other boy’s face. “Sure, that sounds real good. Maybe if we catch a mess of fish Hop Sing can cook ‘em up for supper.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll ask him if he’ll make us up a picnic basket then.” Adam smiled at his younger brothers. 

*****

Ben and his youngest son rode along in companionable silence. Sparky was thinking about Michael and Jacob having never seen a treehouse. “Papa, can we invite Michael and Jacob to come for a visit? Do you know they’ve never seen a treehouse? Maybe Christopher and Gregory can come too and we could all have a great time, just us mining boys.” 

The elder Cartwright glanced up at his child surprised. “It would be fun, but I would have to gain permission from their parents and we would have to figure out how to get them here and everything. I’ll think about it and let you know.”

“Okay Papa When will that be?” The little one asked. 

“When will what be?” Ben asked slightly confused. 

“When you’ll tell me when my friends will come of course!” Sparky said impudently. 

“It will be when I’m ready to think about it and see if things can be arranged, maybe in a week or so.” The elder Cartwright said. “Son, I would also watch your tone of voice if I were you. Don’t be impudent.” Sparky’s papa admonished. 

“What’s that mean Papa?” The little boy asked innocently. 

“impudent is like being disrespectful, but worse.” Ben explained. 

Sparky’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to be disrespectful to his Papa no less something that was worse than that. That would definitely not be acceptable and he wanted to be able to sit comfortably and not have to have a necessary talk. “I’m sorry Papa, I didn’t mean to be imp-impu…”

“impudent.” Ben finished for him. 

“Yes, impudent.” Sparky repeated. 

“You’re forgiven son, just pay attention to how you say things to others. You always want to be polite.” He admonished. 

I will Papa, I promise.” Sparky knew this was a promise that if he paid attention he could easily keep. It wasn’t hard to be polite to others. 

The elder Cartwright and his youngest son continued on their way. The day was warm, the trees shaded the trail and the scents of Pine and wild flowers mingled on the breeze. The sound of their mounts hooves on the packed earth and the occasional buzz of insects kept them company the rest of the way home. 

*****

Hoss stretched as he sat on a rock near the water’s edge. He had already pulled a half dozen fish from the cold blue water. Adam had also caught several fish and even Little Joe, the most restless of the trio had managed to catch four nice ones. “Adam, don’t ya think it’s time ta open up that there picnic basket Hop Sing packed for us?” Hoss asked.

The other boy glanced at his large younger brother and grinned. “You’re always hungry.” 

“Well dadburnit Adam, I just can’t help it. When I’m hungry, I’m hungry!” Hoss grumbled in return. 

Little Joe glanced up at his brother’s words. “I don’t mind if we eat a bit now either.” 

The older boy relented and handing his fishing rod over to Little Joe admonished, “Watch my pole. I’ll get the picnic basket unpacked.” 

As he began to unpack the basket he heard a couple of riders and wondered who could be coming up the path to the lake. No one other than family and invited friends trespassed on this property. They knew better for the most part. Adam halted what he was doing and placed a hand on the butt of his gun as he walked a little way down the path to see if he could spot the riders. He relaxed his stance when he saw it was his father and youngest brother. 

“Pa, Sparky! Hello there! You’re just in time! Hoss, Little Joe and I were fishing and just about to unpack the picnic basket for something to eat. I’m sure there’s plenty here so you two can share. You know how much Hop Sing packs for us.” Adam said laughing.

Ben smiled. He hadn’t expected anyone to be up here. Sparky had asked if they could ride up this way on their way home so he could visit his daddy and his Papa had not refused him. 

“We’ll join you in a bit. Sparky wanted to do something first.” Ben shared. 

Adam understood. Every time they came up here little Joe always stopped at Marie’s grave to say hello before he did anything else. 

“Okay Pa, We’re over at the big rock when you’re ready.” His oldest son shared, telling his father that they would be at one of their favorite fishing spots. They had called it ‘the big rock’ for so long that no one had ever thought of calling it anything else. 

Adam strode up to his brothers. “you two will never guess. We have company to share our picnic!” 

Hoss quirked an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

Little Joe also looked up at his oldest brother. 

“Pa and Sparky are back. They decided to swing by the lake on their way home because our little brother wanted to visit his daddy.” He said in a low voice. 

The two younger brothers looked at each other. They still weren’t sure how their youngest brother handled his father’s death. It hadn’t been quite a year yet, but would be soon. They hoped he would be able to heal from the loss of that relationship. 

“I hope he’s going to be okay Adam.” Hoss said in concern.

“I think he will be Hoss. It will just take time for him like it did me with Mama.” Little Joe replied.

“Well, we’re all there for the little mite if he needs us, so be kind to him.” The oldest Cartwright brother warned.

“We’re always kind to our little brother!” Hoss exclaimed a bit miffed at him 

“I know you are, I meant to be extra kind. I hate to see him sad.” Adam explained himself. 

Hoss relaxed, understanding what his brother meant. None of them liked to see the little mite sad. 

Ben took Sparky off Blaze. They had been surprised to find the boys up here picnicking and fishing, but were glad they were enjoying the beautiful afternoon. The little mite stretched and rubbed his bottom a bit. 

“Sore?” Ben asked concerned. 

“A little. I guess it’s a little bit leftover from the spanking you gave me yesterday.” Sparky said. 

Ben walked over and picked up the child and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry you’re a bit sore baby. I didn’t intend for you to be.” he massaged Sparky’s bottom a bit.

The youngster grimaced a little and pinkened a bit as his Papa performed this for the little one. 

“Papa, I want to find some pretty flowers for my daddy.” The child said. 

“Okay son. Let’s see what we can find.” Ben said as he led the youngster by the hand to a patch of wildflowers that were growing near the path. 

Sparky bent down and picked several flowers, making them into a small bouquet. His Papa then led him to his father’s grave. The little boy bent down and place the flowers at the base of the headstone. Then he dropped to his knees and bent his head. Ben walked away a little way to give his child some privacy. 

“God, please tell daddy I hope he’s with Mama and grandpa. Tell them I love them and miss them.” Sparky murmured. A tear fell, then another and another. Soon he was sobbing hard. 

Ben, hearing his child’s distress walked over and kneeling down next to him placed a large warm comforting hand on his back. He said nothing, just allowed the little boy to cry out his grief. The child had not cried for his father since the day they had laid him to rest in this spot. They stayed this way for a long time. He finally pulled his little son into his arms once the tears had slowed and all he was doing is sniffling and his breath was hitching. “There…there… little one… Papa has you… you’re safe… it’s okay, everything is going to be all right… “Ben continued to say comforting things while his child cuddled into his chest.

Hoss looked worriedly in the direction where he knew the graves lay. They had been gone a long time. He hoped his little brother was all right. Little Joe seeing his older brother’s worried look said, “Hoss, he’ll be all right. The first time is always the hardest.” 

The older boy raised an eyebrow at his little brother. “The first time I went to Mama’s grave I cried and cried. It hurt so bad… but each time I would go it would hurt less and her love filled me more and more until one day I came and didn’t cry anymore. I was happy and content and now I like to come and talk to her when I am here. It comforts me.” 

Hoss was grateful that his little brother could share his most intimate thoughts with him so freely. “I never knew that little Joe. I’m glad you told me.” A shadow passed over Hoss’s face. His mother had been killed on the prairie on the way west and so there was no grave for him to visit. He did visit Marie’s grave fairly often though as she was the only Mama he had known and had loved her dearly. 

Adam came up and placing an arm around each of his brother’s shoulders said, “it will be all right. He will heal just as we have. Pa is with him and you know he’ll help him through.” 

The brothers for a moment clung to each other just as they had that long-ago time when Adam had cared for them because there wasn’t any mama and their pa was lost to them in his grief. 

Ben didn’t hurry his son. He stayed as long as the child wanted to. Finally, Sparky lay quietly in his father’s arms exhausted. “Are you ready to go join your brothers now little boy?”

“Uh huh. Papa, I’m tired and I’m not hungry.” Sparky snuggled into Ben’s arms.

“I know baby. Let’s take you up to the boys. We’ll wash your face and then see if you want to eat a little something. Hop Sing packed a picnic basket for the boys.” He said.

“Do you think they’ll be any chicken in there?” The child asked. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll go up and see what there is to eat okay?” His father told him, strolling toward the fishing spot.

“Okay Papa.” The littlest Cartwright snuggled into his father’s arms. 

Ben saw his three sons embracing each other and felt a pang in his heart. He smiled and said, “Now, that’s what I like to see, brotherly love.” 

The three boys turned and grinned at their Pa and baby brother.  
“We were beginning to wonder if we needed to send out a search party for you two.” Adam said grinning. 

Sparky asked, “Did Hop Sing put chicken in your picnic basket?” 

The oldest Cartwright brother grinned at his baby brother. “Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. Do you want a piece of chicken?”

The little boy perked up a little. “Yes. I want a leg.”

Adam laughed and while Ben set the child down and went over to dip his handkerchief in the lake, He spread the blankets they had brought with them and opened the picnic basket. 

Hoss’s large hand snaked out to snag a piece of the succulent chicken his older brother had just unwrapped and he smacked it sharply. “Oh no you don’t little brother. Our baby brother gets first pick this time.” Adam admonished.

The other boy blushed and rubbed his hand. “You didn’t have to smack me so hard Adam.” He said with a mock pout. 

Ben had seen this little interaction as he returned with his wet handkerchief. “Serves you right son. You should wait until your told that the food is ready.” He admonished.

“But Pa, I’m hungry.” Hoss whined. 

Ben shook his head. “Young man you don’t sound any older than Sparky here right now and I suggest you change that attitude or you might find yourself being treated like you were seven as well.” He grinned at his second oldest child to take out the sting. 

Hoss looked abashed and Ben scrubbed the dirt and tear tracks from his youngest child's face amid protests. Once he was satisfied his little one’s face was clean as well as his hands from picking the flowers he offered him the napkin wrapped chicken and allowed him to choose the piece he wanted. Then he fixed the rest of his plate with vegetables and other good food and put the plate in his child’s lap. “Eat up little boy so you can grow big and strong.” 

The other boys then made up plates, making sure there was enough for their father to choose from as well. Once Sparky ate he curled up onto the edge of the blanket and fell asleep. 

Ben covered him with part of the blanket and talked with his sons about their time at the green Backs mine. “It didn’t go too badly. He met two little boys about his own age there. He wants them to come visit because they’ve never seen a treehouse before.” He grinned. He also wants Gregory and Christopher to come as well and have a miner’s boys party. Teddy was good to him. Timmy was mean to him as always. He threw a ball in Sparky’s face when trying to make him catch it.” Ben explained.

Adam’s face grew dark. “If it was one of those leather balls like I saw in Jim Hick’s store Sparky wouldn’t be able to handle one of those. His hands aren’t big enough to get a good grasp on it and they’re pretty heavy too.” 

“You are quite correct. It was exactly that type of ball and you’re right, he couldn’t handle it.” 

Hoss piped up, Pa if I had seen him do that to Sparky I’d a pounded him.” 

“I know you would have Hoss, but what about teaching Sparky restraint. You know if you did it he would think it was alright for him to do it too. 

Hoss sighed. Yes Pa, You’re right. That wouldn’t be setting a very good example for my baby brother.” 

“All in all, the visit didn’t go badly.” Ben shared. 

When they were finally ready to go, Adam packed up the picnic basket, having saved two cookies from Hoss for their baby brother. 

Ben hefted Sparky up and carried him over to mount Buck. Adam held his brother while his father mounted and then handed the blanket wrapped bundle to his Pa. Little Joe led blaze and they all ended up at the Ponderosa in no time at all.

Ben handed a sleepy Sparky to Hop Sing. “I’m not tired any more. I want to get down.” Sparky protested, then yawned again. 

“Little boy still tired. Hop Sing will take to bed.” He carried the child to his room and taking off his shoes popped him into bed, tucking him in. Sparky was again fast asleep in moments.

When Ben came in he had expected his son to be in the living room playing with his toys. He went in to Hop Sing. “Is Sparky all right?”

“Little boy just fine Mr. Ben. Just tired out. He sleep until dinner time.” The little Chinese Cook said as he bustled around the kitchen. 

“I hope he isn’t coming down with anything. He fell asleep in church this morning too.” Ben told the little man.

“Little boy under lot of stress, make boy tired.” Hop Sing told the elder Cartwright. 

“I suppose you are right. Being at the mine was stressful in and of itself, he got hit by a leather ball by one of the older boys while he was there. Then I had to spank him for wandering away when he wasn’t supposed to. Then, he left his new little friends who have never seen a treehouse. He went to his father’s grave today and cried himself out too.” He shared.

“Little boy experience much this weekend. Make boy tired.” Hop Sing declared. 

“Okay. Will he have problems sleeping tonight if we let him sleep so long?” He worried.

“No worry Mr. Cartwright. Hop Sing give little one something to help sleep. No dreams and good rest.” The little Chinaman told Ben.

“Thank you. How long before dinner?” He asked.

“one hour, maybe little more.” Hop Sing informed him dismissing him then by turning back to his work.

Ben went out to the great room and since all the chores were finished until evening, sat down and read the paper while his other sons occupied themselves reading until dinner was ready. 

 

Chapter 24

 

Sparky woke and stretched. His eyes were sore and gritty. He rubbed them and went over to his basin to see if there was any water in it. There wasn’t so he put his shoes on and wandered downstairs. 

Ben looked up as he heard little footsteps on the stairs. He saw his little son coming down. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were still red rimmed. As the child reached the last step, he called, “Sparky, come over here to Papa.” 

The little boy went over to his father and crawled into his lap. 

“Your eyes look like they hurt.” Ben said, smoothing down his fine blonde hair.

Sparky rubbed them again and his Papa stopped him. “Don’t, that will only make it worse.” 

“Hoss, would you do me a favor and ask Hop Sing for a cool damp cloth for your little brother’s eyes?” The elder Cartwright asked.

The older boy put down his book and glancing at his little brother’s red sore looking eyes said, “Yes Sir.” And went into the kitchen. He returned in a few moments with a cloth in one hand and a cup in the other.   
“Pa, Hop Sing said to wash his eyes with this solution and then place the cloth over them for a little while. It will help.” He repeated the instructions he had been given by the little Chinese man. 

Ben took the cup and placing the cloth under Sparky’s eyes poured a portion of the liquid into each eye. Then he laid the cool cloth over his child’s eyes and said, “Keep this on you for a little while baby. It’ll help.” 

Nicky cuddled into Ben’s arms laying back and being held in his lap that way until Hop Sing came out and announced supper. 

Sparky ate pretty well. His eyes did feel better now and the elder Cartwright could see that the redness had decreased significantly. After supper Little Joe got down on the floor with his little brother, foregoing a game of checkers with Hoss to play with his soldiers for a while. Adam, remembering the two cookies he had rescued from their afternoon picnic, gave them to his little brother. “Sparky, I rescued these from Hoss this afternoon and thought you might like them now.” 

“Thank you.” The little boy said with a grin and then promptly offered one of the two cookies to Little Joe. “Would you like a cookie?”

He grinned. “I had enough this afternoon Sweet Pea, you eat them both okay?” The youngster hugged his little brother.

“Okay.” Sparky replied and munched on the cookies.

Adam then ended up obliging Hoss with a game of checkers and the Cartwright patriarch was content to see his children all being peaceful and interacting with one another. 

*****

Ben looked up from his correspondence. He would have to make a trip to Sacramento. It wasn’t anything very serious… just needing to renew a contract for lumber for the railroad. He thought he might take Little Joe with him. He had taken Sparky to the green Backs mine and allowing Joe to come with him to Sacramento sounded like a good idea. They hadn’t been able to spend a lot of alone time with each other since Sparky’s arrival and this little trip sounded like it could be quite the thing. Afterward, he would invite the other little boys to the Ponderosa and perhaps Joe could have Mitch and Seth over too. He called to his son.   
“Little Joe! Come down here please!” As he walked to the foot of the steps. 

In a few moments his son came tripping down the steps. “What is it Pa?” Little Joe asked with a bit of trepidation. He hoped his father hadn’t found out about his drinking episode while he was away with his little brother. 

“I’m going to go to Sacramento and would like you to come with me. It’ll be just you and me. We haven’t had much opportunity to do something together for a while and I thought this would be a good thing.” Ben said with a smile.

Little Joe’s face lit up. He hadn’t gone alone with Pa on a trip since Sparky joined their family and he liked the idea very much. “Yes Pa, I’d love to go with you. When do we go?”

“The day after tomorrow. Your baby brother will be okay left in the hands of Adam, Hoss and Hop Sing. He has his treehouse and other things to occupy him. He can have Patrick Kelly and Sally Robbins visit if he wants so he should be content to stay here.” Ben tried to reassure his young son. 

“That’ll be fine Pa and I think you’re right. Sparky will be okay.” He grinned at his father.

“Well, then you had better get your things prepared for the trip son.” Ben said, patting Little Joe’s back. 

The next day was filled with preparations for their trip. Little Joe pestered Hoss and Adam for help with his gear and they were happy to help. Sparky had mixed feelings. He didn’t want Papa to go, but with Little Joe going with him and Adam staying he knew Papa would be okay and Adam would look after him just like Papa would. When it came for the morning of their departure Little Joe was very excited. Sparky was a bit cranky. 

Ben understood why, but was not going to be swayed. After breakfast he took his little son onto his lap and hugged him. “You be a good boy now for Hoss, Adam and Hop Sing, do you hear? I don’t want to hear any bad reports about you.” He said.

“Okay Papa. Are you and Little Joe going to be all right?” The child asked worriedly. 

“We’re going to be just fine and so are you.” Ben hugged his littlest Cartwright and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then patted his bottom. “I’ll see you in about a week.” 

“Okay Papa. I’ll be good.” Then Sparky flung himself into his father’s arms and hung on tight, tears falling from his large grey eyes. Ben wiped them and giving the child one last hug mounted. 

Little Joe went up to Sparky and gave him a hug too. “Little brother, you’re going to be fine. You do everything Adam tells you to and stay out of trouble okay? Pa and me will be back in about a week and I’ll try to bring you something.” He gave his baby brother a big hug and then mounted up as well and they headed down the trail on the way to Sacramento. 

Adam saw the sadness in his youngest brother’s eyes and said, “Why don’t you go up into your treehouse and I’ll join you there in a little while? We can play some marbles.” 

Sparky looked up in wonderment. “You play marbles Adam?”

“Uh huh and I’m pretty good too.” He grinned at the little boy.

“I’m pretty good too, sometimes I can even beat Little Joe!” the little boy said with a small shy smile. 

Well, we’ll see about that. Go on up now and I’ll be there in a bit.” Adam gave him a light swat and sent him on his way.

Hoss raised an eyebrow at him. “You still got ya old marbles Adam? I thought you’d lost them a long time ago.” He grinned and his older brother gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Very funny little brother, very funny.” Adam said dryly, getting the double meaning. 

*****

Ben and Little Joe rode along and Ben asked, “How are you these days Joe?” 

“I’m good Pa. I’m really glad to come with you though. Sometimes it seems like everything is about Sparky and the rest of us get left out.” 

“Yes, I know. He’s a lot of work and needs lots of attention. He seems to be doing so much better lately and so I thought I’d take this time to be just with you. You’re growing up and there are things you will need to be learning about the ranch and the enterprises so when you become an adult you’ll be just as able to help out your brothers as they help me now. I won’t stay young forever Little Joe and I’ve built this ranch for all of us. One day I will need to step down and all of you will need to carry on.” 

“Even Sparky Pa?” Little Joe asked.

“Even Sparky, although there are things in his future that will be different I think.” Ben said cryptically.

Little Joe puzzled over that. “What do you mean Pa?” he asked. 

“I mean your little brother has things in his own right he will need to be able to tend to when the time comes.” He answered.

The youngster thought about this for a time and then asked, “Pa, does it have to do with the mines and is that why you bring him all the time?” 

Ben thought about how to answer this. He decided Little Joe was old enough to know some things now and said, “Your little brother is the sole owner of the Green Backs mine. When he comes into his majority I am hoping he will be able to step up and not only take care of the responsibility of the money that is being held in trust for him, which by the way is considerable, but be able to step into the role of mine owner and take care of the people who live there as I am doing for him right now. He has no idea he is a very wealthy little boy and I intend to keep it that way do you understand Little Joe? Nicholas is not to know of any of this until I think he’s old enough to handle the responsibilities of it all.”

Little Joe was surprised. “Yes Pa, I understand and I won’t say anything to him about it. I promise.” 

“Good boy. I know I can trust you.” Ben grinned at his son.

*****

Adam got his bag of marbles out of his dresser drawer where they had been for some time and brought them with him to the Treehouse. 

Sparky grinned as his oldest brother climbed up there and plopped himself on one of the window seats. He saw the circle that had been drawn with chalk on the floor and decided he would paint a permanent one when he had the chance. He noticed the cushions Sparky had placed on the floor they could kneel on and smiled. “This will make things comfortable won’t it?” 

“Yes. It’s what Little Joe and me do when we play.” Sparky informed his oldest brother.

Adam grinned. He got down on one of the cushions and opened his bag of marbles, spilling them out onto the floor. 

The little boy’s eyes widened and rounded at the display. There were marbles of every color, colors he himself did not have and Adam’s Aggies were beautiful. He sat back and asked quietly, “May I touch one of your aggies?”

The older boy grinned. “Of course, little brother.” 

Sparky picked up one of the large marbles and examined it seeing how the colors swirled inside. “How did they get the colors inside like that?” 

Adam picked up one of the marbles and said, I’m not quite sure, but they sure are pretty, aren’t they?” 

“Are you sure you want to play with these? I don’t want you to lose any of your pretty marbles. I can share my extra ones with you and then yours will stay safe.” The little boy offered. 

Adam grinned. “I’m sure I want to play with these. If you win some of them little brother, I can’t think of anyone else who I would want to lose them too than you.”

“Okay.” Sparky got down on his knees and they began to play.

*****

Ben and his son rode along in companionable silence. After a while Little Joe said,” You know Pa, I like being alone with you, but I kind of miss Sparky being around and underfoot.” 

The elder Cartwright smiled. are you telling me you’re missing the little spit fire already?” 

“Well… Yeah, I guess so.” I never realized how much life he contributes around the place with his noisy ways.” The youngster grinned up at his father. 

His father grinned back. 

After a while they shot some game and while Ben dressed the birds they bagged, Little Joe skewered them and set them up to cook. He turned them slowly and his father left him to tending the birds while he made up some biscuits, baking them in the Dutch oven settling it into the coals. When everything began to cook it smelled so good that they were tempted to eat it all half raw. Of course, they waited for everything to cook through and were appreciative of their efforts when they finally sat down to eat. 

“Pa, it’s been a long time since we hunted together like that.” Little Joe said, looking up and smiling. 

“I know it son. I’m going to try to make this kind of thing happen more often.” Ben placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed gently. 

Little Joe looked up at his father and said, “Thanks Pa.” 

They walked along the stream for a bit after eating just to be together and They enjoyed the peacefulness. 

*****

Sparky squealed as he won another of Adam’s beautiful marbles. “Adam, I thought you said you were good at playing marbles.” He told him concerned. 

“I guess I’m just rusty. It’s been awhile since I played.” he grinned at the littlest Cartwright. 

Once Sparky had all Adam’s marbles the game was over. He gathered them all up and taking the bag they were in put each and every one into the bag and then handed them back to his big brother. “I’m returning these to you. They are extra marbles and Papa says I should share extra with others. If I keep them then you would have none and that’s not fair.” The little boy told him seriously.

Adam smiled down at his baby brother and accepted the bag of marbles back. “Okay, but I want you to pick out the marble you like best and keep it for your very own. That’s only fair.” He said, giving the bag of marbles back to the youngster. 

“Okay.” Sparky said. He emptied the bag of marbles onto the floor. He selected a blue aggie with swirls of yellow, red and green through it and scooped the rest back into the bag. He went over to one of the small boxes hanging on the wall of the treehouse, opened it and placed it in there with the two other marbles he had been given by Michael and Jacob at the green Backs mine. 

*****

The next day Ben and his son rode into Sacramento. They stayed at the What Cheer House and Little Joe was thrilled to stay there with his Pa. It wasn’t often the boy got to stay at a hotel. When they traveled as a family they tended to camp more and it was a treat to be able to do this with his father. 

Once they got settled the two of them went out for dinner and afterward they strolled down to the river and back. 

Little Joe took in all the sights and sounds. They both slept well that night. 

*****

Adam looked at his little brother and said, “Sparky, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

The little boy looked up at his brother. “No. I’m not tired. I don’t want to go to bed.”

“You have to get your rest so you can do your chores in the morning little boy.” The older boy explained patiently.

“I don’t need rest to collect the eggs and fill the wood box! I can do it if I’m tired or not!” The little boy insisted stubbornly.

” You don’t tell Pa no and you don’t tell me know.” Adam said, picking up Sparky and giving him a sharp swat on his bottom.

“Ow! What did you do that for!” The little one cried.

Because you’re behaving naughty. Now you go on up to bed and don’t give me a hard time little brother.” Adam insisted.

Sparky gave a big sigh, rubbed his stinging bottom and to the other boy’s relief went up to his room. He hadn’t wanted to spank him the very first night his father was gone.   
He waited a few minutes, then went up and poured the warm water and helped his baby brother to wash up and get ready for bed. As Adam was tucking Sparky in he said,   
“Adam? I’m sorry for acting naughty toward you before.” 

“I know Sweet Pea and I know you miss Pa, but we all do when he’s gone. Even me. I just don’t show it that’s all.” He told the little one.

Sparky looked up at his big brother. “You miss Papa when he’s gone too?” 

“Yes, little one, I do. I worry about him too when he is gone, wonder if he’ll come back okay and now Little Joe is with him I worry that they both stay safe. I also know Pa knows how to take care of himself. He’s been doing it for many years and he’ll take good care of little Joe too.” He stroked the fine blonde hair back from the child’s forehead. Then he gave him a kiss and said, “Go to sleep now Sweet Pea I’ll be here if you need me otherwise I’ll see you in the morning okay?”

“Okay.” Sparky snuggled down in his covers and the older boy turned down the lamp and left the door slightly ajar. 

 

Chapter 25

 

The next day Ben took Little Joe with him to the meeting and afterward they went to the shops and bought things to take home with them. His son had lots of fun picking out things for each family member. Later that night he took him to the Eagle Theater and they enjoyed a comedy play and spent the time in each other’s company pleasantly. 

When Little Joe was getting ready for bed that night he felt something round and hard wrapped up in his clean night shirt. When he unwrapped, it he found it was one of Sparky’s Aggies. “Pa, look here.” The youngster showed him the marble. “The little mite didn’t want me to forget him.” The youngster said smiling. 

“I see. You used to do that you know when you were about his age too. Once in a while when I was on an out of town trip I’d find some little toy of yours tucked into my clothes either in my saddle bags or my carpet bag.” Ben smiled. “You’d better keep that safe so you can return it to him when we get back and he knows you found it and appreciated him reminding you that he loves you even when your gone.” He instructed.

Pa, that’s really cute that he leaves me something to remember him by while we’re gone. I’ll take good care of it and make sure he gets it back when we get home.” 

The next day Ben took Little Joe to Sutters Mill, the new capitol building and some of the other sights. The day after that they headed for home. 

“What did you think of the new Capitol Little Joe?” The elder Cartwright asked as they headed back to the Ponderosa. 

“It was really interesting Pa. There have been a lot of changes since I was there with you last and I really liked the new Capitol building. It looks like something Adam would have designed.” The boy grinned. 

Ben grinned back. “Yes, it does look like something your brother would have designed doesn’t it.” 

“Yes.” The youngster grinned back. 

*****

Sparky played up in the treehouse and didn’t give his oldest brother too much trouble after that first night. As it got closer to the day his father would return he became a bit fractious. “Adam, No, I want Papa to give me my bath, not you!” the little boy protested.

“Pa isn’t here and so I’m going to do it little brother.” 

The little mite whined. “No, I want Papa!”

Adam ignored his whining and gave him his bath anyway.   
When he finished with that task he put him to bed for the night, despite his protests and crankiness. 

*****

As they camped out overnight Little Joe lay on his back and looked at the stars. 

Ben told him the constellations just as he had for most of the boy’s life.   
Together they identified each one, until his son drifted off into a deep slumber. The elder Cartwright then closed his eyes after saying a little prayer for each of the three brightest stars he located in the heavens. 

*****

“Adam, is Papa coming home today? When will he be home?” Sparky asked bouncing on his cushioned seat. 

The older boy smiled. “Yes, Pa is supposed to be home today and I don’t know exactly when he will arrive, but I suppose in time for supper.” he told the child. 

“Okay.” The little boy said. “I’m going up into my treehouse. This way I can see for a long way when Papa comes.” 

“Sounds like a good idea Sweet Pea, you do that.” Adam said. 

Sparky climbed up into his treehouse and kept a lookout. The older boy even allowed him to eat his lunch up there, joining him. 

Toward late afternoon the little boy saw two small clouds of dust along the road to the Ponderosa and knew it was his Papa and older brother returning and was happy. He climbed down and ran to the house to tell Hop Sing that his Papa and brother were coming home.

*****

Ben and Little Joe came riding up into the yard, dusty and tired from their trip. 

Sparky waited on the porch until they had stopped their mounts as he had been taught, then ran down and threw himself into his Papa’s arms. “Papa, I missed you!” He cried.

“Were you a good boy while I was gone?” Ben asked and then glanced over at Adam and Hop Sing who were grinning at the youngest Cartwright’s antics. Both nodded and he scooped up his little boy. “Well, because you’ve been such a good little boy then you may have the presents Papa and Little Joe have brought home for you.” His father told him. 

The youngster squealed in delight. “Presents!” 

Ben smiled at his child. 

Sparky went up to his brother and squeezed him in a big hug. Little Joe, Adam isn’t any good at playing marbles like you are! He lost them all to me and I gave them back, keeping only one special one.” The little boy grinned. 

Little Joe glanced over at his oldest brother and gave him a knowing look. He realized Adam had done it on purpose and had also been surprised when his littlest brother had returned them all. He then reached into his pocket and said seriously, “Sparky, I found something that belongs to you among my clothes when Pa and I were at the What Cheer hotel in Sacramento. I want you to know it reminded me of you and I’ve kept it safe so I can return it.” He held out Sparky’s marble to him. 

“So, you found it Little Joe? I just didn’t want you to forget me while you were gone.” The little boy said. 

Little Joe hugged him tight. “I didn’t forget about you the whole time, especially after I found the marble. Thank you, Sparky.” He gave his baby brother another hug. “Now if you let Pa and me get cleaned up and rested you may have the presents we brought.” The older boy informed his baby brother. 

“Yes, Little Joe!” Sparky said agreeably and went inside to play with his toys and not bother anyone until after supper. 

When the meal was through Ben brought out the gifts from the trip. He gave Hop Sing some spices he had wanted as well as some silk and other goods he had requested. He handed his oldest son a couple of books he had wanted along with a small bag of candy and Adam grinned, then handed Hoss and Little Joe each a piece. Sparky knew better than to ask for someone to share with him and just looked forlorn. The older boy looked in his hand puzzled, then said, “Oh, yes, that’s what I forgot. He handed his baby brother two pieces of candy and smiled. 

The youngster said “Thank you.” and gave him his sunniest smile. 

Ben gave Hoss a new leather belt and a small bag of candy as well which the boy promptly shared with them all. Then he began to pack things up and Sparky looked at his Papa sadly. 

“Papa,” He asked hesitantly, “I thought you said there would be presents for me too. I really was a good boy… That is… I did give Adam a hard time the first night about going to bed and then about giving me my bath, but he didn’t even have to spank me… well… that first night he did give me one swat…” The child confessed his little misdeeds and a tear fell from his large grey eyes. 

Ben took pity on the little boy. “Hmm… Yes, Sparky, there are presents for you I just forgot.” He smiled, grabbed his youngest child, spinning him around and set him down. Then he reached down to where he had hidden the gifts for the little boy and pulled out two new children’s books along with a new top and a bag of candy. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Sparky cried and flung himself into his father’s arms. Then he opened his bag of candy and made sure everyone took at least one piece, even Papa and Hop Sing.   
When all the present giving was finished Ben looked at the littlest Cartwright. “Sparky, I think it’s time for you to go to bed little boy.”

The little mite yawned and said, “Yes Papa. Will you tell me a story and tuck me in?”

He smiled. “Yes, of course.” Ben took the child by the hand and proceeded to put him to bed. 

*****

Ben Cartwright sat at his desk and composed four letters, addressing them. He hoped that the recipients at the Green Backs mine would be able to read their letters or have someone read them for them. He had invited the two families, the O’Riley’s and the Cummings to the Ponderosa asking if their little boys would be able to spend two weeks with him and Sparky. He had also sent similar letters to the Walker and Samuels families. It would be good for Sparky to have some little boys around his own age to play with for a bit and this would be the best time. The haying was almost finished and they wouldn’t be preparing for the round up just yet. They could even go camping for a couple of days while they were here and if they could be here on Lyle’s anniversary of his death, it might make the event easier for his child to move through. He glanced up as he heard little footsteps approaching his desk. He sealed the last letter. He placed them face down so Sparky couldn’t see to whom they were addressed. “Hello there little one. What can I do for you?” 

The little boy looked at his father with those large grey eyes. “Papa, I’m going up into the treehouse okay? What are you doing?” He shifted from foot to foot in anticipation of being allowed up in his treehouse. 

“Yes, you may go up into your treehouse and I’m conducting business.”   
The little mite’s face fell. Ben knew he was hoping to hear that his little friends were going to be able to come, but he didn’t want to give him any false hopes. He would just wait to see who showed up. 

Sparky climbed up into his treehouse. He sat on a cushion that now graced one of the two window seats. Ben had urged him to keep them so he would be a bit more comfortable when he went up there. Sparky let the table down and one of the benches. He got a pencil and some paper from one of the shelves and sat there thinking. He began to write in his child like hand.

Dear Daddy, I want you to know I’m not mad at you anymore. I hope you are in heaven with Mama and Grandpa. Please tell them hello for me. Papa, I know you don’t mind me calling him that. says that the only way I came to be is if you and Mama loved each other very much. I am glad to know that I was born out of love even if you were unable to give me the kind of love I needed to stay with you. I want you to know I love you anyway. I love mama and Grandpa too and I miss them very much. Thank you for listening.

Your loving son,  
Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright. 

Sparky carefully folded the letter and tucking it into his pocket, He didn’t see a need to put it in the lift box, climbed down and went to see his Papa.   
“Papa, can you mail this letter for me?” He asked.

“You wrote a letter?” Ben asked surprised. “Who did you write a letter to?” 

“To my daddy. I want to send it to heaven” Sparky told his father.

Ben was at a loss. How did he tell his child you couldn’t send letters to heaven?   
“May I see your letter?” He asked. 

Sparky pulled it out of his jeans pocket, a little crumpled now. He handed it to his father. 

“May I read the letter baby?” Ben asked. 

“If you want to Papa.” Sparky said pushing the crumpled sheet of paper toward the man.

Ben smoothed the paper and read the letter. His heart went out to his little boy. “I’ll take care of it for you baby. I think I’ll need to enlist the Reverend Ford’s help to get this to where it belongs. He will be able to make sure it gets to your daddy and other family okay?” 

Sparky looked at his Papa. “Okay.” He gave his father a sunny smile then and went on his way, going into the kitchen to see if Hop Sing would let him have a couple of cookies. 

Ben blinked back tears. He had felt his heart squeeze when he had read the letter. He would be talking to the Reverend Ford about it as if Sparky asked him he wanted him to let the child know he had taken care of the letter. He folded it and tucked it into his shirt pocket so he would be certain not to forget it when they went to church again. 

Sparky went into the kitchen. “Hop Sing, may I have a couple of cookies” The little boy asked hopefully. 

The Chinaman looked down at the little blonde head and nodded. “Boy may have cookie.” He went into the pantry and returned with two cookies and handed them to the child.

“Thank you, Hop Sing.” Sparky smiled broadly and then left the kitchen. He wandered out to the barn and seeing Adam working on Sport’s hooves climbed up on Blaze’s stall as was his usual tradition. He ate one of the cookies and started to hold out the other to Blaze when his big brother’s voice rang out. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you young man. Cookies aren’t good for ponies.” 

Sparky startled pulled his hand back” Why not?” 

“They could get caught in his throat and make him choke. They’re not like sugar cubes or apples or carrots.” The older boy explained. He went over to the stall and seeing his baby brother had eaten the second cookie himself while they had been talking, plucked him up from the stall wall asking, “Are you supposed to be up here anyway little boy?”

“Uhm… no.” Sparky responded, ducking his head. 

Adam landed three sharp swats to his brothers bottom and set him down. 

“Oww! Those hurt!” Sparky cried, rubbing his stinging bottom. He turned tearful eyes on his oldest brother. 

“You won’t try to feed Blaze cookies anymore?” Adam asked. 

“No Sir.” Sparky replied tears still falling. 

“Good.” Adam said, then scooped up the little mite and held him tight, hugging him. “You’re forgiven little boy and remember, you’re not supposed to feed your pony or any other horse anything without being supervised.” He reminded the littlest Cartwright. They didn’t want him leaning into a stall and accidentally fall in. 

“Yes Sir.” Sparky replied repentantly. 

Adam hugged him again and set him down on a floor of the barn. “Go play now baby. I’m almost finished with Sport.” 

“Okay.” Sparky went out and climbed onto his swing and began to swing. 

In a while the little boy spotted a dust cloud along the road leading to the Ponderosa. He ran inside.  
“Papa! Someone’s coming along the road!” Sparky announced. 

Ben got up and smiled to himself. Perhaps the Green Backs families would make it today after all. He had told Hop Sing already that there might be guests arriving today so he could be prepared should they show up. 

He wasn’t certain however which families would be arriving until they got much closer. 

The youngest Cartwright boy watched the cloud of dust from the window in his treehouse in anticipation. He hoped it would be Gregory and Christopher. They had made surprise visits before and he always enjoyed them. It seemed like the wagon or carriage was taking forever to arrive. Sparky finally climbed down from his treehouse and joined his father on the porch. 

“Papa, when will the wagon get here?” he asked.

“When it arrives little one.” Ben replied. Adam had gone to the lumber camp and Hoss and Little Joe had gone to the South pasture to check on the cattle and fences. 

“Papa, will I be big enough to go with Little Joe, Hoss and Adam?” 

“Not for a while yet baby. You still have some growing to do. I’m thinking I’ll consider   
it when you are able to saddle your own mount.” He told him, knowing that wouldn’t happen for a couple of years yet at least. 

When the wagon finally did arrive, Ben was pleased to see it was the O’Riley’s and Cummings families. He now noticed another cloud of dust coming along the road and knew it would be the Walkers and Samuels, or at least the boys. 

Sparky seeing the new cloud of dust was beside himself. Papa! Visitors?”

“Yes, little one.” He grinned. Then he went out to the first wagon with Sparky trailing behind. “Hello Shawn, Alexander, Kathleen, Ellen. Glad you could come!” Ben grinned. “Hello Michael and Jacob.” All   
exchanged greetings. 

Sparky couldn’t wait for the little boys to be allowed down and was waiting impatiently shifting from foot to foot. Once they were down he grinned and asked, “Do you want to see my treehouse?” He pointed to it high up in the tree. 

Both boys stared wide eyed. “Gosh, it really is a house in a tree!” Michael exclaimed. 

Sparky grinned. “Yes. Come on up!” He led the way and the other two boys followed. 

Once inside both boys were amazed. The littlest Cartwright showed them all the features of the house and the boys enjoyed being up there with their friend. 

When the other wagon grew near Sparky said to Michael and Jacob, it’ll be my other friends, Gregory and Christopher! You’ll like them. They’re from the Silver Eagle mine.” 

 

Chapter 26

 

Sparky and the other two boys climbed down when he knew they would be pretty close.   
Christopher and Gregory along with Ricky, Danny and Brian, were in the wagon. Joyce, Ron, Barry and Linda were all smiling and waving to Ben and the other boys. 

Ricky eyed Nicky and Linda placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder and said, “Remember young man, you’re not a baby anymore and you are not to be pushing Sparky or any other boy down just because you don’t like something understand?” 

Ricky looked up at his mother remembering how much her hair brush could sting his bottom and replied, “Yes Mama.” 

Sparky grabbed Gregory and Christopher each by a wrist and pulled them over to where Michael and Jacob were standing. “Christopher, Gregory, this is Michael O’Riley and Jacob Cummings. They live at the Green Backs Mine. Michael, Jacob, this is Gregory Walker and Christopher Samuels my friends from the Silver Eagle Mine. He performed the introductions. He pointed to Ricky. “That’s Gregory’s little brother Ricky and his older brothers Danny and Brian.” He pointed out the other boys. 

Ben performed the introductions of the adults and Sparky asked, “Papa, is it okay for Gregory, Christopher, Michael and Jacob to come with me up into the treehouse now?” 

“Yes, you may all go up there until you’re called for lunch.” Ben said. 

Ricky wailed, “Mama, I want to go up there too!”

Linda said, “I’m sorry Ricky, you weren’t invited. You will stay here with me and your brothers. They can play with you for a while.” 

The two older boys gave their mother a pained look, but knew better than to say anything about it. 

While the adults went into the house the Walker brothers kept their little brother entertained and Sparky had his friends up in the treehouse. He pulled out bags of marbles and they played together. Adam had painted a permanent marble circle on the floor for Sparky and the boys had a great time playing. 

Little Joe rode up just before noon and noticed the Walker brothers playing in the yard. “Hi Danny, Brian, Ricky! What are you guys doing here?” He asked. 

“We’ve been invited for the day by your Pa. Apparently Gregory and Christopher along with a couple of kids from the Green Backs mine have been invited to spend some time with your baby brother.” 

Little Joe raised an eyebrow. This was the first he had heard of it. He figured Pa wouldn’t want to say anything in case things didn’t work out so the little mite wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Danny, want to come to the barn with me and help me put up my horse?” He asked. 

“Sure, Little Joe!” Danny went off with him and Brian stayed with Ricky. 

Danny asked once they entered the barn “Have you been up in the treehouse Little Joe?” 

“Oh yeah, I helped to build it.” He informed his friend with some pride.

“You did?” The other boy asked surprised.

“Yep, me, Adam, Hoss and Pa all built it together. While my father and Sparky were at the green Backs mine I even got to stay up there overnight with a couple of my friends. He of course didn’t mention that they had all gotten drunk and it hadn’t been much fun. 

“Do you think Brian, Ricky and me can go up and see it? We’ve never seen the inside of a treehouse before.” He asked.

“I supposed if you ask Sparky he’ll let you. He’s pretty proud of his treehouse. Just keep an eye on Ricky that he doesn’t touch or destroy anything of my little brother’s while he’s up there or Sparky will have a genuine fit.” He said. 

Danny nodded in acknowledgement of the other boy’s statement. When they finished with Cochise Little Joe led the way to the base of the tree where the treehouse was and called up, “Sparky! I want to ask you a question!

The little blonde head popped out of the door and he approached the edge of the porch warily. “What do you want to ask Little Joe?”

“Can Danny, Brian and Ricky come up and see your treehouse?” 

“Brian and Danny may come up, but not Ricky!” The little mite asserted. 

“Aw come on Sparky, we’ll watch him real careful and make sure he doesn’t touch anything okay?” Little Joe asked. 

The little boy thought for a moment and then said, “Well, okay.” He made room for the four other boys to come up. 

Once they were all up there He showed them around and the boys were very impressed. 

Ricky began to wander and opening one of Sparky’s special boxes exclaimed, “Look at the marbles in here!” 

The littlest Cartwright rushed over and snapped the cover down, nearly missing pinching Ricky’s fingers. “You don’t touch anything! Those marbles are mine and they’re special, not extras so I don’t have to share them! 

Ricky shoved Sparky and Nicky shoved him back. The other little boy was a bit surprised at Sparky’s strength. He’d always been such an easy pushover before. 

Brian stepped in between the two younger boys. “Both of you cut it out. Ricky, you were told not to touch anything without being invited to. You leave your hands off and you know better than to shove anyone smaller than yourself.” The older boy applied a sharp swat to Ricky’s bottom which caused the little boy to place his hands hurriedly behind him to ward off any more swats and to rub out the sting that one he had received had created. 

Brian turned to Sparky. “Thank you for allowing us to see your treehouse. I think we should go down now and leave you and your friends to play.” 

“You’re welcome Brian. I’m glad you like it.” He watched then as the other boys climbed down and left the Littlest Cartwright and his companions to play in peace. 

“That Ricky sure is something else, isn’t he?” Jacob said. “I’m glad it wasn’t me who he tried to push. I’d have made sure he landed on his backside!” he said.

Gregory looked up. “Then I would have had to make sure you landed on yours. No one pushes my baby brother around.” He said hotly.

Sparky stepped in. “If he pushes any one of us first we have the right to push back. He did it to me and I’m used to it by now so don’t worry about it. Besides if Ricky gets out of hand all I have to do is tell his mother and she will take care of him all right and he doesn’t like the way she handles that kind of situation. Not one bit.” He asserted, knowing Linda would take the hair brush to Ricky and knowing firsthand how much that kind of spanking stung. 

Gregory and Jacob calmed down then and the boys resumed their play, forgetting about Ricky Walker. 

The youngster pouted as Brian, Danny and Little Joe made him climb out of the   
treehouse. “Brian, I’m telling Mama and Papa you swatted me!” He cried, still rubbing out the sting on his bottom. 

“You just go ahead and do that little brother and I’ll let them know you pushed Sparky. You know what Ma said she’d do to your bottom if you did that again.” The older boy threatened.

Ricky lowered his head and said nothing more knowing exactly what his oldest brother was referring to. He did not relish a session over his mother’s knee with the hair brush. That hurt a whole lot. 

Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt arrived at the ranch and asked, “Little Joe, can you come riding with us?” 

He looked up at them and said, I’ve got company. Why don’t you guys stay here and we can play here so Danny can join in.” Little Joe suggested. 

Brian gave his younger brother a smile. “Go ahead Danny. I can keep this little one in line by myself. I think I’ll take Ricky for a walk. You go and play with Little Joe and his friends.” 

Danny looked up at Brian and grinned happy his older brother was going to let him play and that he didn’t have to spend the whole afternoon looking after Ricky. 

The four younger boys went down to the corral to watch the horses and talk about them. 

Danny was content to just watch the beautiful animals and listen to the other boys talk. Then they all went down to the duck pond and they held a frog catching contest. Danny grabbed the final frog and the other boys grinned in admiration. He had caught the most frogs. They then let the critters go, not knowing what else to do with them. They all knew enough to not bring them back home and set them loose on anyone if they wanted to be able to stay out of trouble. Then they contented themselves with skipping stones. 

The littlest Cartwright and his friends decided to leave the treehouse and went down to the duck pond seeing the older boys there. They all then had a stone skipping contest and although Sparky was pretty good, it was won by Seth Pruitt this time. 

Ricky and Brian walked along one of the trails for a bit and coming into a clearing saw a meadow filled with flowers, butterflies and dragon flies. Ricky ran around catching the insects, showing them to his oldest brother, then letting them go. The afternoon passed rather pleasantly. 

Ben sat on the porch smoking his pipe drinking coffee and talking with the other men. The ladies sat in the great room talking and exchanging recipes and generally enjoying themselves, not having to worry about their children. 

Ben asked Shawn and Alex if they would like to go up into Sparky’s treehouse and see it for themselves. Barry and Ron had already been up there and encouraged the other two men to go. You’ll like it. It’s really something.” Barry encouraged. 

Ben led the way out to the treehouse. He saw all the boys down at the duck pond and led the way up the ladder. The men were impressed by its ingenious construction as well as its solidity. Shawn raised and lowered one of the windows. “A person could live up here if he had a mind to.” 

“You would be hard put to keep warm or feed yourself though as there is no fireplace.” Ben grinned. 

Shawn laughed then too. They took turns lowering and raising the table and benches marveling at how easy they were to maneuver despite their weight because of the way Adam had designed everything. The men were impressed and were smiling as they descended. 

“Tis a grand place you’ve got there Ben for ye little one.” Shawn O’Riley said.

“No kidding Shawn. It’s better built than some of the shacks me and my family have been forced to live in from time to time.” Alex said impressed still. 

Sparky had seen his Papa and Michael and Jacob’s fathers climbing down from his treehouse. “Michael, Jacob, your Papa’s were up in the treehouse. I think they liked it.” He said, pointing to the men descending from the tree. 

“Too bad we can’t have one of these up at the mine.” Jacob said wistfully as he looked at the treehouse from their vantage point at the duck pond. 

As they looked up they could see Brian and Ricky coming their way. Sparky’s first instinct was to take his friends and run off to the treehouse, but decided he needed to be nice to the younger boy. 

“Ricky, do you know how to skip stones?” He asked.

” Yes, I know how. Brian taught me.” He announced glancing up at his big brother. 

“Why don’t we have another contest this time with the little ones and then us older boys to see who wins?” Little Joe suggested. 

The boys played at skipping stones for a while longer. Sparky and Ricky were in fierce competition. Nicky won in the end, skipping his stone five times before it fell into the water. 

Try as he might Ricky could not get his to do more than four. He got angry and cried, “That’s not fair!” 

Brian stepped in. “It was fair little brother. Sparky won the competition fair and square. You didn’t do any worse than any of the other boys. He just skipped once more than anyone else. Whether it was skill or luck it doesn’t matter. He still won.” 

Ricky pouted, but seeing the look on his oldest brother’s face decided he’d just better accept it and not protest any further. 

By the time the young people came up from the pond the men had made it back up to the porch. Barry eyed his youngest son. “Ricky, what’s the matter?” he asked, seeing the pouting look. 

“Papa, Sparky won the stone skipping contest! That’s not fair, I wanted to win!” The little boy continued to pout.

“Well son, we can’t always win. Sometimes we try our best and it just isn’t good enough. Maybe next time you will win.” Barry told him and ruffled his hair. “You better get ready, we’ll be leaving in a bit. Tell your brother Gregory good-bye because he’ll be staying here for the next couple of weeks.” 

Ricky sighed. “Yes Papa.” He went off to do as his father bid him. 

After everyone left Ben escorted Gregory and Christopher to one room where they would share a bed and Michael and Jacob to another room across the hall where they two would do the same. Ben had decided that five little boys in one bed would not be practical. His son was small, but not that small. This way all the boys could be comfortable. 

When his father came in to help him wash up the littlest Cartwright asked, “Papa, why can’t Gregory and Christopher sleep with me like they always do?” 

“Because it wouldn’t be fair to Michael and Jacob. It would make them think you liked Christopher and Gregory more than them because you share your room with them. This way it is fair for everyone concerned.” He explained to his little one.

Sparky thought about this for a moment and then said. “I suppose you’re right Papa, but I’ll miss having Gregory and Christopher sleeping with me.” 

“I know you will baby, but it’ll be all right, just wait and see.” His Papa reassured the little mite. 

The next morning found Ben checking on his little guests. He knew Gregory could handle the pitcher of water for him and Christopher to wash up, but he wasn’t sure about Michael and Jacob. When he knocked and went in the two little boys were sitting up in the large bed and talking. “Good morning boys, can you handle the water pitcher or do you need help?” He asked. 

“Mama usually pours the water for me.” Michael said. 

Jacob nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, then I will come in each morning to help you pour the water for the two of you to wash up.” Ben supervised the two little boys in their washing up and dressing. 

In the meantime, Adam came to Sparky’s room and poured his water and supervised his brushing his teeth and dressing for the day. 

Once Sparky was ready he asked his brother, “Do I have to still do my chores while my friends are here?” 

Adam smiled at the little boy’s question. “Yes, of course you do. I don’t suggest you have them help though because too many of you will scare the chickens.” He advised. “If you want, they can help fill Hop Sings kindling box though.” He added. 

“Okay.” Sparky gave his big brother a big hug as Adam picked him up and swung him high over his head. When he set him down he said, “Well, I guess we had better get to our chores.” He then led the way downstairs. 

Once downstairs Sparky went into the kitchen and grabbed the egg basket and headed out to the chickens. He talked to them like Little Joe had taught him and collected the eggs only getting pecked at a couple of times. 

Once Ben was finished helping Michael and Jacob he went and checked on Christopher and Gregory’s progress. They were just finishing up getting dressed when he came into the room. “Either of you need any help in here?” he asked

Gregory turned and smiled. “No Mr. Cartwright, we have everything here under control I think. 

“Good, then I’ll expect to see you boy’s downstairs directly.” Ben smiled at the two.

“Yes Sir. Mr. Cartwright, they chorused and got down to the task of getting ready for the day. 

The four little boys gathered in the great room, not exactly knowing what to do. 

“Why don’t we play with some of Sparky’s toys while we’re waiting for breakfast? Michael suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jacob said.

Gregory said, “I don’t think Sparky would like us touching his things when he isn’t here. We should just sit quietly and wait to be called for breakfast.” 

“Aw, come on.” Jacob said, “I’m pretty sure he won’t mind.”

Hoss came in about then, finished with the barn chores to see the boys playing in the great room with his little brother’s toys. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Did Sparky give ya permission to play with his toys while he was doing his chores?” 

The other little boys looked guilty. “I didn’t think he’d mind… he wasn’t around to ask.” Michael said.   
The older boy crossed his arms in front of his chest and in a stern low voice said, “I suggest you pick up those toys and return them to where you found them. Now!” 

Four little boys scrambled to do Hoss’s bidding. 

Once they were through He said, “I don’t want ta catch ya doing anything like this again or its gonna be ya hides do ya understand?”

Four heads bobbed up and down in understanding. 

“Good.” Hoss left them sitting on the sofa then waiting to be called to breakfast. 

 

Chapter 27

 

When Sparky came back in from doing his chores he washed up like he was supposed to and saw all his friends sitting in the great room. “Aren’t you guys going to eat any breakfast? Come on and sit down here in the dining room. Hop Sing will be bringing out the food as soon as my Papa and brothers sit down. They’re washing up right now.” He gave them all a quick grin and led the way to the table. 

Each boy took a seat and soon the older Cartwrights came in and took their seats as well. 

Hop Sing brought out platters of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. Ben helped the children to fill their plates and said the blessing. Then they all tucked into the food. Sparky was so excited he chattered away barely touching the food on his plate. 

Seeing this his Papa Admonished, “Nicky, you had better stop your chattering little one and eat your breakfast. You’ve barely eaten a bite.” 

The little boy looked up at his father. “I’ve been eating Papa.”

“Maybe, but not so I can notice. I want most of your plate empty little boy.” He replied sternly. 

“Yes Sir.” The child replied and again poked at the food in his plate eating some more. 

When the littlest Cartwright had eaten enough to satisfy his papa Ben gave him permission along with his friends to leave the table and go play. 

“Papa, may we go up into the treehouse?” Sparky asked, knowing his father would say yes, he seldom said no to this request, but knowing it was one of the rules to ask permission and be granted it so the adults would know where he was. 

The elder Cartwright looked up. “Yes, you may go up into the treehouse. Be careful and have fun.” He said. 

The littlest Cartwright and his friends spent the morning up there enjoying themselves. They drew pictures, played marbles, ate their snack and talked about their respective mines and experiences they had at them. 

Nicky remained relatively quiet during this discussion. Gregory turned to him. “Sparky, what was it like for you to live at the green Backs?” 

The youngster shuddered. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” He said softly. 

Michael said, “My da said you used to live at the mine when you were very little.” 

The little boy squirmed. “Yes, I did. My mama, grandfather and me. My mama died of lung fever and then my grandfather… He was killed in a cave in. One minute he was there… standing in the opening, the next gone, buried under rock and dust.” Sparky shivered at the memory and tears began to fall. He jumped up and quickly climbed out of the treehouse and ran to the house to find his papa. 

Ben was working at his desk when a small whirlwind ran in and threw himself into his arms crying for all he was worth. 

He gathered the littlest Cartwright in his arms and pulling the little mite into his lap soothed him. “She… she… what’s the matter little one? Tell Papa what’s got you so upset.” Ben crooned, waiting for his little son to calm himself and was able to speak. 

Sparky stuttered out, “T-they wanted me t-to t-talk about living at t-the m-mine P-papa!” He began to cry again and the little one’s father rocked him in his arms. “There, there baby, it’s all right, Papa’s got you.” He continued to rock and soothe his child. When Sparky was again calm He said, “You know that being with boys who live at the mines that sooner or later they would ask you questions about living there little one. I know it hurts, but you really need to be able to face your friends and their questions bravely.” Ben told the little boy, continuing to cuddle him in his lap. 

Sparky relaxed in his father’s arms. “I’m sorry Papa, but it hurts so much…”

“I know little one, but the pain will get better. There is nothing to be ashamed of, having lived at the mine you know.” He reassured him.

“Yes Papa, I know, but it doesn’t make things any easier. I-I hate to think about those times and it makes me scared all over again.” The child explained.

“I understand, but don’t you think that the boys who live at the mines would understand that too? They don’t know about the things you’ve experienced there unless you tell them. Once they know you won’t need to worry about how they will think about you or why you get so upset over some things so quickly.” He advised. “I think you need to go back to your friends and explain to them why you left so suddenly in tears Sweet Pea. I’m sure they’ll be worried. They’ll worry that they did something to hurt you and that isn’t the case is it?”

“No Papa. It wasn’t their fault.” Sparky sniffed. 

“Good boy.” He said, wiping his child’s eyes. “Come, I will come with you and we can all talk together all right?” Ben asked.

Sparky snuggled into his Papa’s arms. He trusted him and thought he could explain things better if his Papa was there with him. 

Ben and Sparky strode back to the treehouse and they climbed up together. Four worried little faces looked up as they entered the treehouse. 

Ben smiled. “I want you all to know no one is in any trouble first of all. Sparky and me, we want to talk with all of you about him and his time at the green Backs mine.” He said reassuringly to the other little boys. “Make yourselves comfortable because this is a long story.” 

The other four boys relaxed both at seeing their friend’s father not looking at all upset and seeing their friend no longer crying, but still a little nervous. 

Ben looked at his son and asked, “Do you want to begin the story Nicky?” 

“Yes Papa.” He said, coming over to where his father was sitting on the window seat and climbing up into his lap for the comfort and security he needed. 

Sparky took a deep breath and began. “When I was about three years old Grandpa came to visit with Mama and me at my Aunt Millicent’s house in Sacramento. Aunt Millicent didn’t like me and was always mean to me. She wasn’t very nice to my mama either so when Grandpa came and said he was going to go to the green Backs mine and asked mama and me to come with him she said yes. We lived in a tent then and mama would cook for us and I would play and Grandpa would work in the mine. One day mama got very sick. She coughed all the time and got very weak.” Here, Sparky paused, trying to choke back his tears. Then said in a whisper, “mama died.” 

Ben hugged his child, trying to give him the strength to go on with his story. 

Sparky cuddled into his father for a moment and then continued. “Grandpa was really worried about something I could tell and when he buried Mama he showed me a box with things in it. He told me I should never tell anyone about the box unless I was in trouble and needed someone to help me. He told me there were bad men trying to take things from Grandpa and the books he was putting in the box was proof of that. I didn’t understand what he meant at the time, but later I knew how important it was.” The little boy looked up at his Papa and He smiled reassuringly.

“One day, I’m not sure how long it was after Mama died Grandpa told me to stay at the tent until he came back as that was our usual way. I would stay at the tent and he would come for lunch and fix us something to eat and then go back to the mine and then fix us supper. I would sleep or play with some toys and do what he wanted me to do. This one day I heard him shouting at a couple of the men who were outside the tent. I was scared. They sounded mean and I was worried. When Grandpa went back to the mine I followed him. I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I was worried. Then I saw him standing in the opening to the mine and all of a sudden there was an explosion and Grandpa wasn’t there anymore. He was gone, buried under all the rocks and dust.” Sparky began to cry. 

Ben cuddled him and stroked him allowing him to have his tears and his grief. 

The other four little boys looked at each other and tears were dripping down their cheeks too. They had each at one time or another seen the results of a cave in in the mines. They wiped their eyes on their sleeves. 

The littlest Cartwright took a deep breath. “After that these two men came to me. They told me that I had to work in the mine now because I had no one to keep me. They made me pick up the rocks and put them in a wagon. I was so little though I couldn’t do much. I was spanked by the men a lot because they said I was lazy. They made me sleep in the mine and kept asking me questions about things I didn’t know anything about. They’d slap me if I didn’t give them an answer. I would go from cook fire to cook fire to get something to eat. Most times the women would give me a piece of bread or a little stew. Once in a while I would steal food from the men who came with their wagons to sell things to the miners. Sparky looked down at the tips of his shoes embarrassed, then looked up at his Papa, a little worried he would be in trouble for admitting to stealing. 

Ben just smiled encouragingly. He had not heard the story from his child’s perspective before either and listened intently. 

“Mostly, I was kept down in the tunnels of the mine. It was warm down there and so I didn’t get too cold in the winter time. When I did come up to find food though I was very cold and just stayed up long enough to find something to eat and then went back down. The bad men would come and ask me questions and hit me when I didn’t give them the answers they wanted. The women gathered together and made the men stop making me work in the mine because I was so small. The other children of the mine made fun of me and teased me, calling me the baby and even teased me with food when they knew I was hungry.” The little boy’s voice caught and he sobbed again. His Papa held him and the other four boys had angry looks on their faces. “Teddy and Timmy at the Green Backs were a couple of the worse ones. Teddy has gotten better about things, but Timmy still hasn’t changed much.” 

Michael and Jacob nodded now understanding why Timmy had treated Sparky so badly when he had last visited the mine. 

“I got to the point where I wouldn’t talk to anyone anymore. I knew I had to keep my Grandpa’s secret. The bad men got tired of me and not being able to get the information they wanted. So, they decided to send me away with a family that was leaving the mine. Then… “Sparky choked up again, “they were all killed in a landslide. I would have been too if I hadn’t had to go pee.” When I returned they were all gone, just like Grandpa. I wandered then and that’s when my Papa found me.” The child concluded his tale. 

Ben hugged the little boy tightly and comforted him. He knew he had left out a lot of the details of his abuse and being misused. He had related that in great detail at the trial. He didn’t find it necessary for Sparky to tell more about that unless he was asked. 

The four little boys looked at each other. “Sparky, we didn’t mean to upset you before.” Gregory said. 

“I know… you didn’t know what happened and Papa said if I told you all of you would understand and maybe I would be able to talk about it more if I needed to.” He explained. 

“You bet you can!” Christopher got up and went over and gave his friend a hug. 

Ben let the little boy slide off his lap and all the other little boys hugged him too and gave him words of reassurance. The elder Cartwright content that all would be well with the boys slipped out of the treehouse and left, going back to the house. 

*****

When lunch time came Ben called the boys down from the treehouse. Little Joe rode in and he sat at the table while Hop Sing served soup and sandwiches. He addressed his next to the youngest son, “I was thinking of taking everyone on a camping trip and wondered if you would like to ask Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt if they would like to come along?” 

Little Joe looked up surprised. “Sure Pa, that sounds like it would be fun! Do you think we can go hunting for small game?” He asked hopefully. 

” Well, we’ll see.” Ben replied. 

“Can I go tell them after lunch Pa?” He asked.

“May I, “Ben corrected. 

“May I go after lunch and ask them?” Little Joe corrected himself.

“Yes, you may.” The Cartwright patriarch replied. 

The other four little boys looked a little confused. “What is a camping trip?” Michael asked.

Sparky smiled. “It’s where we fish, swim in the water, cook over an open fire and tell stories and sing songs. It’s fun. The first time Papa took me I wasn’t sure I would like it, but I decided it was fun and I like to go now.” 

The little boy’s friends looked a bit dubious. “How do you get there?” Jacob asked.

“We ride our horses.” Sparky replied.

“But we don’t’ have horses and don’t know how to ride!” Gregory protested. 

“Then you’ll ride with someone, like Papa, Adam or Hoss. 

“There are more of us than there are of you who can ride.” Gregory said. 

Ben smiled. “Don’t worry boys. We’ll figure it out and we’ll all be able to go.” He reassured them. 

After lunch the boys all went back outside to play and Ben sat at his desk making a list of supplies and things they would need in order to make this camping trip they were planning a success. He pondered the problem of being able to transport the children who didn’t know how to ride and decided Hoss could take two children with him up on Chubb. It wouldn’t be a hardship for the horse. He himself could ride one of the smaller boys in front and his son could take one of the smaller boys with Gregory behind. Then Adam the other boy. Sparky could ride his own pony and all the other boys had their own mounts and could ride themselves. It would work out. They also had the pack horses and one of the boys could ride atop one of them if need be, but he thought that wouldn’t be necessary. 

When Adam and Hoss came home and little Joe arrived back from checking to see if his friends could come on the camping trip Ben gathered everyone in the great room to talk about the trip and make plans. 

Adam and Hoss were all for it. They enjoyed the camping trips as much as the next person and It had been a long time since they had all gone together. It would be even more fun with the little boys along, although a little more work because they would have to be supervised more closely. At least Sparky knew what was expected of him and if he behaved it would be likely that his friends would too. 

On the appointed day Hop Sing had packed three large picnic baskets full of food. With six extra mouths to feed they needed the extra food. There was fried chicken, sandwiches, fruit, apple tarts, cookies, cheese, and bread along with some cold meat that could be made into more sandwiches if needed. The little boys’ eyes widened and rounded at the amount of food they would carry with them. There were also jugs of lemonade too. 

Ben, Adam and Hoss loaded the pack horses, making sure everyone had a bedroll and there were fishing poles and cooking gear as well. Hop Sing had even taken pity on them and placed already made biscuit dough into a crock for Ben to bake and eggs packed carefully into another crock as well so they could make breakfast for the hungry campers. 

Sparky watched his friends as they observed the packing and smiled to himself. He too had been amazed the first time to see so many things being packed. They would be staying three or four days Papa had said, depending upon the weather. He hoped the weather stayed good so they could stay a long time. It would be fun. 

As they got ready to go Mitch Devlin, Little Joe and Seth Pruitt mounted. Adam led Blaze out and Ben plopped his son atop his mighty steed. “Papa, can Christopher or one of the boy’s ride with me?” He asked.   
“Young man, what have I told you about that?” Ben asked. 

“That I was too small for anyone to ride with me.” Sparky answered. 

“That’s right. So why did you ask when you knew the answer would be no?” Ben asked eyeing his little son sternly. 

“To see if it would still be the same answer.” Sparky answered truthfully. 

His father said, “Now you know, don’t you?” 

“Yes Papa. I won’t ask again.” He replied. ‘At least not on this trip.’ He thought to himself.

“Very good.” Ben replied. Then he reached up, pulling his son from his saddle, gave him a firm swat to his bottom and placed him back up on his mount. 

“Ouch!” Sparky yelped and wriggled a little in his saddle at the lingering sting. 

“Just remember little boy, I don’t like you showing off in front of your friends.” He stated.

“Yes Papa.” The little boy said, then settled himself into his saddle and they all started out to ride to the camp site. Michael had ended up riding in front of Hoss, with Gregory behind and Christopher with Adam. Jacob had been taken up by Ben. They all rode leisurely and enjoyed the sights, scents and sounds of the woods as they wound their way through.

They arrived just before noon without incident and Ben lowered Jacob down to the ground. Then he dismounted and tied Buck up. He helped Michael down and then Gregory. Adam had set Christopher down as well and Sparky waited impatiently to be taken down from Blaze. Mitch, Seth and Little Joe had already dismounted and everyone was down from their mount except the littlest Cartwright. 

“Papa! I want to get down!” Sparky demanded. 

Ben ignored him. He was being naughty and he wasn’t going to allow it. He would take the child down from his pony when he asked nicely and not before. If that little boy tried to dismount without help he’d be receiving a sound spanking. His father wasn’t going to tolerate any of his little tantrums out here. He had four other little ones to watch over and he wasn’t going to let his own son get away with misbehaving. 

Sparky pouted and humphed while everyone else went about doing things and he was stuck up on his pony. He called to his brothers, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe, someone take me down from my pony!”   
When the older boys glanced at their father, they ignored their little brother. They realized Pa was trying to teach him a lesson. 

The little boy, tired of waiting stood up and slipping his foot out of the stirrup tried to slide down to the ground on his own. 

Ben caught the child’s movement out of the corner of his eye and before Sparky got any further He picked him up and sitting on a nearby rock flipped the boy face down over his lap. He cracked his hand down sharply on the upturned bottom. 

“Oww! Papa!” Sparky wailed. 

“Were you given permission to get off your pony by yourself young man?” Ben asked.

“No Papa.” The little mite said miserably, “But no one wanted to take me down!” 

He smacked the child’s behind again. 

“Oww!“ He cried.

“Did you ask anyone to take you down politely or did you demand to be taken down little boy?” Ben asked. 

Sparky then realized his mistake. “Uhm… demanded, instead of asking.” He replied.

The elder Cartwright smacked the little bottom again. 

“Oww!” Nicky cried again, squirming at the heat on his bottom.

“Is that the way you ask to be taken down from your pony?” His father asked.

“No Papa. I’m supposed to say please and be nice about asking.” The little boy answered. 

“Correct.” Ben replied landing another hard swat.

“Oww, Papa!” Sparky cried tears trickling down his face now from the hard swats that were burning his bottom.

“Are you supposed to dismount from your pony without help?” He asked, landing another swat.

“Oww! Noo Papa!” The child wailed. 

“What happens when you disobey that rule Sparky?” Ben asked swatting him again. 

“Oww! I get a spanking!” He wailed. 

“Correct!” His Papa said and then set about finishing the spanking that his son had earned. When he was through he pulled the child into his lap and said, “You are forgiven little boy, but I don’t expect you to act this way anymore while on this camping trip understand? If you do I’ll have to get directly to the seat of the problem if you get my meaning Nicholas.” Ben said sternly. 

“Yes Sir.” Sparky said. “I’m sorry Papa, I’ll try real hard to behave better.” The child sniffled into his father’s chest. 

“Good. You’re forgiven and we can begin again.” Ben cuddled the Littlest Cartwright in his arms until he was calm again. He had dried his tears and blown his nose. He then said, “You may go help your friends collect fire wood okay?”

“Okay Papa.” Sparky replied. The little mite gave his bottom a rub and then joined his friends. He said nothing, feeling a bit embarrassed having been spanked right out in the open where everyone could see and hear. 

His little buddies also said nothing. They thought to themselves that they had better watch themselves if they too didn’t want to find themselves in a similar position. 

 

Chapter 28

 

After Blaze was tethered with the other horses and all the boys had gathered and stacked a pile of dead fall that could be used for kindling and firewood Ben and Hoss rigged up a shelter in case of rain or too much sun and Adam set about getting the campfire going. Then they spread out blankets and the picnic baskets were opened and they ate some lunch. Sparky winced a bit as he sat on the hard ground, but he was hungry and was glad to eat some chicken and an apple tart along with some fruit and cookies. All the boys ate well and no one gave the elder Cartwright any problems. When they cleaned up from their lunch Ben and Adam along with Little Joe, Mitch and Seth gathered up the fishing things and finding places to sit by the stream began to fish. Ben helped the younger boys bait their hooks and land their fish when they caught them. Each child had caught at least two fish and Sparky forgot all about his spanking earlier and grinned and was excited when he caught a couple of fish. When they had enough The Cartwright patriarch cleaned them and prepared them for cooking. He was going to let Adam take care of that chore as he was very good with it. With the eggs Hop Sing had sent he had also sent some seasoned bread crumbs to dip the fish into and some lard so they could fry them up well. After a little while the scent of frying fish and baking biscuits was almost too much for everyone to wait. Sparky was sitting in his Papa’s lap when his stomach rumbled and Ben laughed. I’d say someone is hungry!” He tousled his son’s fine blonde hair and Sparky smiled up at him. “Yes Papa.” 

Adam served up the food and everyone ate the fish and biscuits. Michael said, his mouth full of food, “This is almost as good as my mama makes!”

Ben admonished, “Michael, don’t talk with your mouth full. You might choke.” 

Michael dutifully swallowed what he had in his mouth and replied respectfully, “Yes Sir.” 

When they had eaten their fill, the food was secured up high where wild animals could not get at it. The two elder Cartwright brothers laid out everyone’s bed rolls and they all took a walk down the stream and made their way back before sunset. Hoss built up the fire again and Adam got his guitar. Ben brought out cookies and distributed them among the children and everyone was content. 

The oldest Cartwright brother then began to play some songs and they all had fun singing in rounds and joining in on songs they all knew. When they tired of the singing the older boys told ghost stories. Ben had reminded them earlier that they should save the really scary ones for later when the little ones were all asleep. He didn’t want to have to deal with any nightmares. Once everyone was settled for the night the elder Cartwright checked everything and made sure the little ones were okay, no one needed to relieve themselves and that all were settled for the night before laying down himself. 

As Ben laid down, he watched the stars overhead and found four of them winking at him and he smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. 

In the morning Adam cooked for everyone while Ben, Hoss, Little Joe, Mitch and Seth all helped the little boys to wash at the stream and get ready for breakfast. 

The oldest boy placed plates with eggs, biscuits and fried bacon in their laps and everyone ate with relish. 

When Breakfast was through They all went to the stream and cleaned up their plates. Then Ben, Adam and Hoss supervised the five little boys as they went swimming naked in the stream. 

Little Joe, Mitch and Seth all swam a little farther down the stream, not needing to be supervised as closely. Adam or Hoss would swim down there from time to time to see how they were doing and when it came time for lunch They all came out and dried off. 

They again ate from the picnic baskets and after lunch the older boys, Hoss, Adam, Little Joe, Seth and Mitch went hunting to see what small game they could get. Ben again took the five younger boys’ fishing and had fun watching them get excited as they caught their fish. Once they had again caught enough fish for supper he told the boys they could play near the camp ground, but were not to go by the water without him. He worked at cleaning the fish, preparing them for cooking. 

Sparky watched as Gregory and Christopher climbed a large oak tree nearby. He wanted to climb too, but knew he was forbidden to do so. Michael and Jacob didn’t know how to climb a tree yet so the three of them played under the tree for a while. When Gregory and Christopher got tired of their perch they came down and all five boys played cowboys and Indians. 

Hoss, Adam, Little Joe, Mitch and Seth in the meantime had some good luck with their hunting. They had shot two large hares, four squirrels and two partridges. They brought their bounty back to the campsite and began gutting and cleaning the game they had felled. They spit the birds to cook and decided to fry the hares and squirrel. The camp was filled with the smell of frying fish, hare and squirrel, baking biscuits and roasting partridge. The little boys came over once in a while to see how the food was coming along, then darted off to play their games. At one-point Ben set them the task of collecting wood for the fire and they did this without a grumble. 

When they all sat down to eat they grinned and smiled as they each had some of what had been cooked. 

The next couple of days went pretty much the same. When Ben realized they were out of both food for breakfast and lunch he had the children catch extra fish which they would eat for breakfast, then break camp and return to the Ponderosa. After the first day all the boys had behaved well. They had played well together, had not fought about anything and Ben was pleased. His older children had had a chance to spend time with each other and their friends. They had been able to hunt and enjoyed themselves too. 

When they arrived home, Ben said to the five boys, “You all need a bath. I want you to get ready in the wash house. I will be supervising you and make sure you wash well.”

The little boys looked at each other. “Mr. Cartwright, we’ve been swimming every day, why do we need a bath? Aren’t we clean enough?” Michael ventured. 

“No, none of you have had a proper bath with soap so a proper bath it is tonight.” Ben replied.

Four sad faces looked at him and one little boy with blonde hair secretly grinned. He knew it was no use to argue with Papa about this. He himself had never been successful at it. 

The other little boys continued to grumble about the unfairness of it all and dawdled, which made Ben a little impatient with them. Gregory, Christopher! Finish gathering up your clean clothes and get right back here! The same goes for you Michael and Jacob!” 

He was glad to see his own child being cooperative for once. it helped things along. 

When his small charges returned with their clean clothes he dumped Sparky into the tub first. He handed him the soap and washcloth and then helped him wash the places he had a hard time reaching for himself. Once he was through Ben dumped a clean pail of water over his head rinsing his hair and the rest of him well, then helped him out of the tub. He rubbed him dry until his fair skin glowed pink. Then with a light swat to his bare bottom told him to get dressed in his clean clothes. He repeated the same procedure with each boy starting with Michael and ending up with Gregory. Once he had five squeaky clean boys they went off into the great room to play while Ben and his other sons bathed as well. Supper that night was a bit of a noisy affair with five little boys competing for the conversation, each wanting to tell what they liked best about the camping trip and how much fun they had had. The elder Cartwright was happy to see his little one so happy. 

 

Chapter 29

 

A few days later the boys were playing in the yard when arguing broke out. Hop Sing stepped out to see what was going on. Everyone had gone off to take care of various ranch chores and the little Chinaman had been left to supervise the children. The boys had quieted when Hop Sing stepped out. “Little boys no argue or little boys come inside.” He warned. 

After the little cook left the boys resumed their discussion. “Sparky, you have to say the Silver Eagle mine is better than the Greenbacks mine!” Gregory cried. 

“No, you have to say the Green Backs is better because you lived there!” Michael cried. 

“No, you lived at the Silver Eagle too with your Daddy. So, you know how the Silver Eagle mine is!” Christopher put in. 

“Well, he lived at the Green Backs a whole lot longer and should be loyal to it!” Jacob argued. 

“Besides, the Green Backs has both gold and silver. The Silver Eagle only has silver so the Green Backs is worth more!” Michael put his two cents worth in. 

“I like them both!” Sparky cried. “I don’t have to choose! They’re both good mines!”

“You can’t say that Sparky!” Gregory cried. 

“Why not? It’s true!” Sparky said hotly. 

“Our mine was better than the Green Backs long before your Papa took it over! We had cabins to live in not those awful tents!” Gregory argued. 

“Well, now they’re both the same! They both have cabins, they both have a school, what more can there be!?” Sparky asked frustrated. 

“The Silver Eagle produces more silver than the Green Backs!” Christopher put in.

“That’s because that’s all it produces Michael argued. The Green Backs produces more gold than silver and my papa say it makes the mine more valuable!” 

Sparky felt himself being pulled in two directions. He couldn’t understand why all his friends just couldn’t see it didn’t matter whose mine was better, they were each good in their own way! 

Then things got out of hand. Sparky wasn’t sure who started it, but before long the boys were pushing each other, then punching each other and there was a free for all going on in the yard with Sparky stuck in the middle of it all. 

Hop Sing hearing the raised voices again came out and when he saw all five boys punching, kicking and rolling around on the ground he began to grab little boys up by the collar and applying several well aimed swats with his wooden spoon to each bottom. He made certain each boy felt the sting of it, all the while scolding in Cantonese. 

“Little boys no fight! Fighting not allowed on Ponderosa!” The Chinese man herded the children into the kitchen and made them each sit in a kitchen chair. He picked up Sparky, still being the smallest of the boys and sat him on the work counter. “You stay there little boy. Hop Sing see to each of you.” He went into the pantry and brought out his first aid supplies. He cleaned cuts and scrapes, stopped bloody noses and treated Sparky and Michael for black eyes. When he was through the five boys looked like wounded warriors just back from some kind of battle. When the man was through he made them go into the great room and sit there quietly until he served lunch. “Little boys no move or talk. If not obey will feel Hop Sing’s wooden spoon!” 

Five little heads bobbed up and down acknowledging the little cook’s words. 

After Hop Sing fed them lunch he sent them all upstairs for a nap. “Little boys tired. Take nap.” He announced. Not one child protested, having already felt the sting of Hop Sing’s wooden spoon on their bottoms. 

When Ben rode up into the yard he was surprised to find not one little boy about. He had a sinking feeling and wondered what had gone wrong. As he was putting up Buck his three older boys joined him. 

“Rather quiet around here Pa, where are the boys???” Adam asked.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t see them when I came riding in. That’s not a good sign.” Ben sighed.

When he finished taking care of Buck he went inside. He didn’t see one child about and heard Hop Sing bustling about in the kitchen. He poked his head in and asked, “Where are the boys?”

The Chinese cook looked up from the vegetables he was chopping. “Little boys in rooms until Mr. Ben come home. Little boys all fighting.” 

The Cartwright patriarch raised an eyebrow. “Fighting?”   
What about?”

“Hop Sing not know. Two boys with black eyes, others cut and bruises.” The little China man reported. 

Ben sighed. “Okay Hop Sing. Thank you. I’ll have to see what this was all about.” 

He left the kitchen and walked upstairs. He decided to stop at his son’s room first. He knocked softly at Sparky’s room and then entered. He found the little boy curled up in a ball on his bed. As Ben came in Sparky sat up. He could see his little one was one of the combatants with a black eye. He sat down on the bed beside him and gently touched his eye. “Hurt much Sparky?”

“Some Papa.” The little boy looked down at his bed covers worriedly. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” He asked gently.

“Papa, the boys were arguing about whose mine was better. The Silver Eagle or the Green Backs. They wanted me to take sides, but I wouldn’t. They’re both good places and I don’t know why they couldn’t see that.” The little mite said sadly leaning into his Papa’s side. 

Ben put his arm around the little boy and said, “Sometimes son people don’t see the whole picture, they only see what’s in front of them and when people are loyal to their ideals they fight for them. It would be like if someone said a lot of bad things about the Ponderosa that you knew weren’t true, but they thought they were. You wouldn’t be able to convince that person they weren’t true unless they experienced it for themselves. You have been at both mines so you know how they each are. Neither of these boys have been to the other mine, so they only know what they have experienced. Do you understand?” He hugged his child. 

Sparky sighed. “I think so Papa, but why won’t they just take my word for it and not try to make me take sides?” The child asked. 

Ben chuckled. “Because they each like you and want you to like them and the things they stand for. They don’t yet understand that you will stand with all of them no matter what mine they live at. You represent both mines equally and that is why you are being pulled in each direction. If they get you to join their side then they have a stronger argument against the other. By you not joining either side you make them have to admit that no one is better, they are both equal.” Ben explained. 

Sparky sighed. “Papa, it sure is hard having to be in the middle.” 

The elder Cartwright smiled. “Yes, it is, but sometimes you have to hold the line in order to help people to come to an understanding of each other’s views and it is hard. It’s a good skill to have though because men will respect you for taking a stand and not backing down, being influenced by others and compromising what you believe in.” Ben told him. 

Sparky snuggled close to his father. “Truly Papa?” 

“Yes, truly.” He hugged his little boy and then pulled him into his lap. “We have to address your methods however and you know fighting is never an acceptable way to settle differences don’t you Nicholas?” 

“Yes Papa.” Sparky admitted. “I’m sorry Papa. I didn’t mean to fight. I don’t even really know how it started.” 

“Well, you may not, but you do know that I’ve told you many times that arguments can lead to fighting and that’s why I don’t like for you and your brothers to argue with each other, am I right?”  
Ben asked. 

“Yes Papa, you’re right. Arguing did lead to us fighting.” Sparky confessed.   
“Okay. I’m  
going to go and talk with the other boys now and I’ll be back. I want you to go stand in the corner in the meantime and think about what we just talked about all right?” Ben asked. 

Sparky slid off his father’s lap then and walked over to his corner. “Yes Papa.” 

Ben, satisfied that his child would do his corner time went then to talk with Gregory and Christopher.

He knocked on the door of the little boys’ room and entered. Both boys were sitting on the bed looking a little scared. Ben pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down across from them. “Boys, look at me.” He commanded gently.

Gregory and Christopher both looked up at him. He had punished them before, but they had never been in quite this much trouble before. They had never had a major fight and were worried about what he was going to say and do.

The elder Cartwright gazed at them and then asked, “Would one of you like to tell me what this was all about? It isn’t usual for you to have a fight with Sparky. I know you haven’t fought with him for a very long time. What brought this on?” 

Both boys looked down embarrassed. 

Ben encouraged, “Please look at me. I’m not angry, just disappointed that this has happened.” 

Gregory looked up and said, “We were arguing over which mine was best, the Silver Eagle or the Green Backs. We thought that because Sparky was our friend he would take our side.” He looked down again in embarrassment. 

Christopher nodded. “Yes Sir, Mr. Cartwright. That’s what the fight was all about. We’re sorry.” He added. Picking nervously at his fingers. 

The elder Cartwright sighed. “I know you are sorry. You also know that there are consequences for fighting.” He told them.

Both little boys replied softly in unison. ” Yes Sir.”   
He stood up. “I want each of you to pick a corner and go stand in it. Don’t come out until I call for you.” Ben instructed. 

Each Boy got up off the bed and took themselves to a corner of the room and stood in it. 

“Very good. I’ll be back before long.” Ben left the room shaking his head. 

He went to the other room where Jacob and Michael were staying. He knocked gently, then entered.

Michael a Jacob both sat up as Ben entered looking a bit worried. He saw Michael’s black eye and shook his head. “Hello boys.” 

The two boys answered, “Hello Mr. Cartwright.”

Ben went up to Michael and taking his face gently in his hands examined his sore eye. “Does it hurt much?” 

“Not too much Sir.” The little boy replied. 

Ben took the chair from the desk and sat down. He looked at the two youngsters.  
“Would you please look at me boys?” 

When two sets of eyes, one brown and one blue connected with his he said, “Boys, I’m very disappointed that there was a fight here. What happens to you when you get into a fight at home?”

Michael looked at Ben and said softly, “My da spanks me.”

Ben nodded. 

Jacob said, “My Papa spanks me too. He says fighting is not the way to solve problems.” Looking down at his shoes.

“Your fathers are right.” He looked at the children. “Would one of you like to tell me what the fight was about?” He eyed them both sternly.

Jacob began slowly. “We were fighting about which mine was the better one, The green Backs or the Silver Eagle. We thought we would be able to get Sparky on our side because he lived at the mine at one time and knew it produced both gold and silver which makes the mine more valuable.” 

Looking down at his shoes, Michael chimed in, “But he wouldn’t take sides, saying both mines were good.”

Ben continued to eye the boys. “I see. Well fighting is not allowed and apparently your parents also do not approve of fighting. You two each pick a corner and don’t come out until I tell you to.” He said sternly. 

Each boy chose a corner and went to stand in it. 

Ben went to his room to think for a bit about the situation. The behavior of the children was not acceptable. They were not supposed to fight and he didn’t want a reoccurrence of this. He sighed. A good sound spanking for each of the boys would need to be administered and hopefully this would be the first and last time they would do something like this. He picked up Marie’s hairbrush. A few smacks with this for emphasis would be sufficient he thought. 

He went to each child’s room and calling them from the corner sent them to Sparky’s room. He would spank them each there. Once he had them gathered he turned them one by one over his knee and applied the discipline. Then he spent time comforting them and forgiving them for their poor behavior including his own son. 

He had them all sitting on his son’s bed in a row and he said sternly, “I hope you all learned your lesson today. Fighting is not tolerated and it is not the way to settle differences. I hope there will not be a repeat of this behavior. I would hate to have to restrict you from visiting Sparky.” Ben scolded. 

All the boys looked horrified. Especially Gregory and Christopher. They certainly did not want to be restricted from coming to the Ponderosa. It was fun visiting with Sparky and they liked Little Joe, Hoss and Adam too.   
“You won’t have to worry about it Mr. Cartwright. We won’t fight again. We promise.” Christopher and Gregory replied contritely. 

Michael and Jacob also nodded their agreement. Sparky just looked sad. He hated disappointing his father. He was growing very close to Ben and his brothers and these kinds of things impacted upon him more now than before. He felt very badly that he had had to be spanked for his lack of control over his temper and fighting with his friends. 

Ben, seeing how unhappy his own little boy was picked him up and settled him comfortably in his lap making sure his tender bottom had no pressure to cause him more pain. “Little one, Papa still loves you and remember, you have been forgiven for your poor behavior. Little boys will do things from time to time that they aren’t supposed to. They get punished, learn from their mistakes and go on. It’s how you learn.” He explained, holding his child close. 

“Papa, I’m sorry.” Sparky said contritely and hugged his father around the neck. 

Ben gently hugged the little boy in return. 

When all the boys seemed calm again He passed around a washcloth he had wet in Sparky’s wash basin and had them all wash their faces. Then he shooed them all downstairs into the great room to play until supper was served. 

On the anniversary of Lyle’s death Ben planned a picnic up at the lake. If Sparky wanted to visit his grave he could and he’d have the support of his friends and family as well. He hoped Sparky could enjoy himself and have a good day. 

On the morning of his father’s death Sparky awoke with a sense of sadness. He was old enough to understand why now and tried to do his best to deal with it appropriately. He got up and went to his window and gazed out upon the green landscape and remembered when he had first come to the Ponderosa and looked out this window and saw everything so clean and green instead of dirty and black. A single tear escaped one of his large grey eyes and he sighed. 

It was like this that Ben found his son when he came in to pour the water for him to wash and get ready for the day. He went up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s pretty isn’t it?”

Sparky looked up at Ben. “Yes Papa. It is.” 

“Do you want to get washed up now?” He asked. 

” Yes Papa.” The little boy replied and got ready for his day. 

Once Sparky had finished getting washed and dressed he went out to the chicken coop to collect the eggs and filled the kindling box as was his usual chores. 

When he came back in he washed up in the kitchen and slid onto his seat in the dining room. All his friends were at their places and Ben, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe soon completed the family scene. Ben said grace and they all began to eat. Sparky had knots in his stomach. He pushed his food around and ate very little. 

His Papa didn’t push this day. The child needed to be able to move along at his own pace. 

When breakfast was through they gathered the equipment, they would need for the day at the lake and Ben placing Sparky atop Blaze set out for Lake Tahoe. The Ride to the lake was leisurely. The sun was warm and it was a pleasant enough ride. 

When they arrived, Sparky waited as he was supposed to to be taken down from Blaze. 

When Ben came over to him and plucked him out of his saddle he asked, “Do you want to go to your father’s grave today?” 

The little mite felt torn. He wanted to, yet he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to feel the hurt and pain of his father’s loss, but he did want to talk to him and tell him how much he loved him and that he was all right. He sighed and then nodded. 

Ben could see the struggle within the child, but held his peace. It was his son’s choice. 

Sparky said, “I want to visit my Daddy Papa.” With tears in his eyes. 

Ben took Nicky by the hand and led him to Lyle’s grave. “Do you want to pick some flowers?” He asked. 

“No Papa, not today.” Sparky said, a tear slipping down his face.   
Ben pulled the child to  
him and the little boy buried his face in his Papa’s stomach and cried hot wet tears. He held him quietly stroking his hair and back saying nothing, but giving comfort through his touch. When the little one quieted Ben pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes and blew his nose. “Do you want to spend some time alone or are you ready to go?” He asked.

“I want to stay a little while Papa.” Sparky told his father. 

The elder Cartwright walked a little way from the grave site giving his son some privacy. 

Sparky sat down on top of the grave and looking at the engraved tombstone traced his father’s name and then the dates of his life. He did the arithmetic and thought his father had lived a lot of years, but his Papa had lived even more years and his Grandfather had lived more years than even Papa before he died. He remembered the way his father had treated him and cried because he had wanted him to treat him more like Papa did. He had begun to do things more like Papa did after he had given him back, but then he was killed. Like the Bonner brothers had said. Killed dead on the floor of the Bucket of Blood. Sparky shuddered at the thought of blood all over the floor and his father lying lifeless in the middle of it. He bit his knuckles making a fist and shoving it into his mouth so he wouldn’t scream at the vision in his mind. 

Ben glanced over and saw the distress of his child. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What is it Nicky?” He asked seriously.

“Papa, Daddy was killed in the Bucket of Blood in a pool of blood. That must have been horrible.” The little mite said, shaking.

” Yes, it was baby, but you don’t need to think about that now. He is resting peacefully and comfortably here next to Little Joe’s mother Marie.” Ben shared, dropping a small bouquet of wildflowers he had gathered upon her grave. 

Sparky sat on his father’s grave a while longer and Ben allowed him all the time he needed. 

Little Joe, Hoss and Adam understood what was going on with their little brother. 

Gregory, Christopher, Jacob and Michael were oblivious to their playmate’s distress. They stood on the water’s edge skipping stones while little Joe, Hoss and Adam set up things for the picnic. 

 

Chapter 30

 

Sparky finally stood up and brushed off the seat of his jeans and wiped his eyes and blew his nose on the handkerchief he was still clutching. Ben placing a hand on his child’s shoulder walked with him to where the others were getting ready for their picnic. 

“Sparky, why don’t you come over here and let’s catch some fish okay? Hoss called to his baby brother. 

The youngster came to his brother and he held him in his lap while they fished. 

After a while Sparky crawled off Hoss’s lap and he and his friends all fished together. Christopher caught the most fish of their little group and Sparky was happy for him. Once they had finished fishing Ben and Adam cleaned them and they cooked them over the campfire. 

When they had all eaten Sparky asked if they could take a hike through the trails near the lake. Ben gave his permission and he and his older boys all hiked each watching one of the little boys. Ben watched Sparky and Gregory, Hoss watch Christopher, Adam watched Michael and Little Joe watched Jacob. They all took turns identifying flowers and insects and other things along the way. Hoss showed the boys how to mark a trail so they would know in case some time they needed to know how to do such a thing. 

By the time they returned to camp everyone was ready for a swim and they stripped and all played in the cold water of the lake. 

After their swim they ate from Hop Sing’s picnic basket and then Ben had all the little boys lay down for a nap. He himself was dozing in the warm sun when Sparky let out a blood curdling scream and shot upright on the blanket. He was up like a shot and scooped up his distraught son and cuddled and soothed him. 

Nicky was shaking and crying hard. Ben understood the child had had a bad nightmare and even though it was midafternoon it wasn’t any less frightening than the middle of the night. Adam and Hoss reassured the other boys who had been awakened by Sparky’s screams and they had all cuddled up and gone back to sleep. 

Ben strode away from the others with his son in his arms. He came to a grassy clearing and sitting down pulled the child into his lap.   
“Do you want to tell Papa about it?” He asked.

Sparky shuddered. “I saw daddy lying in a puddle of blood at the Bucket of Blood. The Bonner brothers were pointing and laughing… Tears came to the little one again and Ben held him close. “Sweet Pea, it was only a dream. Everything is all right. You are safe here in my arms.” He in a way was glad that the boy had had the nightmare now and perhaps later tonight he would sleep through the night. Ben continued to hold and stroke   
the child. Sparky relaxed under his father’s ministrations after a while and became calm again. He rested against his Papa’s leg and fell asleep. Ben carried him back to the others and covered him with a blanket. He slept peacefully then. 

When they awoke they took another walk along the lake? The younger boys had a skipping stone contest and Adam and Hoss along with Little Joe were the judges. This time Michael won skipping his stone four times. Sparky could only get it to go three this time, but was glad his friend had won. He shook hands with him and said, “That was good stone skipping Michael.” With a grin.

Ben smiled to see his child exercising good sportsmanship like Adam had shown him. Then the boys decided to race back to the picnic area and Gregory won that because he was so much taller and longer legged than the others. They all tumbled in a heap onto the picnic blanket laughing and giggling. Ben looked upon the scene with contentment. 

Hoss and Adam looked at each other and decided to approach Pa. All he could say was no, but after all they had helped out all day and there wasn’t much going on in town tonight…it would be nice to be able to go into town and have a couple of beers at the Silver Dollar and come home. Adam was pretty sure if he had permission then Ross, Pete and Cal would be able to go and Hoss wouldn’t be any problem if Pa allowed him to come too.

As they packed up everything Adam asked Ben, “Pa, I would like to take Hoss into town and meet up with a few of my friends tonight for a beer or two. I promise I won’t let him get into any trouble and we’ll be home at a reasonable hour so we can still get chores done in the morning.” 

The elder Cartwright looked up at Adam’s hopeful face and his younger son’s as well.   
“I don’t see any reason to say no. You have done enough to earn it lately.” He smiled.

Adam and Hoss grinned. “Thanks Pa.” They said in unison. 

When they got back to the ranch Ben watched as his older sons got ready to go into town. He was thinking of allowing Little Joe to go over to the Devlin’s for a while so he too would have something to do with some friends. 

When Little Joe heard his older brothers were going to be able to go to town he went up to his father and whined, “Pa, everyone else gets to do fun stuff but me!” Ben looked at his next to the youngest child. “Did I not allow you to have Mitch and Seth join us for the camping trip? Did your brothers have any opportunity to spend time with their friends?” He asked.

The youngster looked down. “No Sir.” 

“Do you think they deserve some time to themselves so they can have some time with their friends?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes Sir.” Little Joe said a bit embarrassed. Pa was right. Both he and Sparky had had their friends while Adam and Hoss had had to help out and had not had any time to spend with their own friends. He couldn’t help but feel a bit left out however. His older brothers were going to go into town and Sparky had all his little buddies staying with him… 

Ben looked at his son. “Little Joe, I was going to suggest that you ride over to Mitch Devlin and see if you could spend some time with him before you started whining about everyone else having something to do but you.” He chided softly. “I’m not too sure now if I should let you go…” Ben eyed Little Joe.

“Please Pa, I promise I’ll be good and not whine about things anymore.” The youngster begged.

The elder Cartwright gave his son a hug and a light swat and told him, “Go along now. Stay out of mischief and be sure to come home before 9 o’clock. Here?” He instructed.

“Yes Pa.” Little Joe shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the barn to saddle up Cochise. 

Sparky watched as his older brothers rode away off on their own adventures. He didn’t begrudge them their time to play either. The five little boys played cowboys and Indians, their favorite game. He ended up getting tied up by Jacob and Christopher as he was playing an Indian. Then they tickled him until Gregory and Michael came to his rescue. The tree house rang with the giggles of little boys. Ben sat on the porch to smoke his pipe and enjoy the evening as well. The sounds of the boy’s play drifted to him across the yard and he was happy that his other sons had each been able to do something that they enjoyed as well tonight. 

When the little boys grew tired Ben saw them bedded down in their rooms despite protests that they wanted to sleep in the treehouse. He did not want to have to worry about them being out there and his older sons out as well. Once he got them all settled his young son came in just as he had promised. “Little Joe, I’m very proud of you keeping your promise about coming home early. 

“Thank you Pa. Mitch and I had fun, but his Pa told him he had to get ready to turn in and I knew I needed to get home so I left.” He gave Ben a big hug. 

He patted his son on the bottom and sent him on up to bed. 

Once the house had settled down again Ben turned the wick of the lamp down low and after a while went up and checked on all the sleeping children, including Little Joe. Once he was through he returned to the fire and the book he was reading waiting for his older sons to come home. 

Adam, Hoss, Ross, Pete and Cal all lounged at a corner table at the Silver Dollar Saloon. It was a step up from the Bucket of Blood and Adam still did not want to meet up with the Bonner brothers, especially after them feeding little Sparky beer like that. They had a couple of beers, played a bit of poker among themselves and flirted with the saloon girls. 

Hoss was enjoying himself a grin from ear to ear splitting his face as one of the saloon girls cozied up to him. He liked her flirting, but when she suggested they go upstairs together he suddenly stood up and said to Adam, “Older brother, I think it’s time to go. I know I want to get home at a reasonable hour.” 

His older brother had looked at him a mused, but said nothing. Taking pity on Hoss he decided they had better head for home after all and they all left the Silver Dollar Saloon. 

When the Cartwright boys rode up into the yard they dismounted and took care of their mounts. When they entered the house, which they did quietly Ben was still up. “You boys have a good time?” Ben asked quietly.

Both Adam and Hoss jumped, not seeing their father there in the shadows. 

“Yes Pa, we did and we’re home at a reasonable hour so we can get our chores done in the morning.” The older boy pointed out. 

“Yes, I see that you are. I’m not upset. You both have done well. It is high time we all went to bed though.” He shepherded his two oldest boys to their rooms and again checked on his charges before finding his own bed. 

*****

That Saturday found the families of Sparky’s friends arriving at the Ponderosa to pick up their little ones. They still sported the faded remains of the bruises they earned in the brawl they’d had and each little boy had had to account to his parents regarding the fight and the consequences as well. The parents were satisfied that Ben had handled things for fighting sufficiently and did not feel the need for further chastisement other than a stern warning that they would not get off so lightly should fighting occur again. 

Sparky was sad to see his friends go. He would miss them and the fun they had together, but he did have his Papa and his older brothers to be with and this made him content. School would be starting in a few weeks as well and this too would help as he would have an opportunity to see his Sunday school friends on a daily basis that way. 

As the last wagon pulled away Ben sighed with relief. It had been a huge responsibility trying to keep all the youngsters in line and he was glad to have to deal now only with his own. He sat on the porch smoking his pipe. He watched as Adam and Hoss were down near the corral talking, then, gave each other a punch in the shoulder and exchanged grins. They were jesting with one another and he liked to see that. He also watched as Little Joe and Sparky climbed down from his Treehouse where they had been playing and were now chasing each other in a game of tag and suddenly they corralled Hoss and Adam and got them to join in. Ben smiled as all four of his boys played in the yard like a herd of young colts frolicking in the corral. 

The Cartwright patriarch watched with contentment for some time and when he could see his youngest getting tired he called, “Sparky, Little Joe! Time for you two to get cleaned up and ready for bed now!”

He grinned when they both turned in unison and begged, “Aw, can’t we stay out for a little bit longer?”

Their father shook his head a pointed to the house. “Inside now. Get ready for bed and maybe I’ll tell you another of my seafaring stories.” 

Both boys were eager for this reward and chorused, “Yes Papa! Yes Pa!” and headed into the house. The older boys catching this last headed up to the house without being told. “Can we listen to your story too Pa?” They asked, wanting to hear one of their father’s seafaring stories as well. They never got tired of them.

“Okay you two.” Ben smiled “You may listen in as well.” He grinned and walked into the house after knocking the cold ashes out of his pipe. 

When the younger boys were ready they gathered in Sparky’s room and he asked for his father to tell him about Stumpy again. Ben smiled and obliged. By the time the story was finished the littlest Cartwright was fast asleep with Little Joe not far behind.

He steered his second youngest son to his room and helped him into bed, tucking him in. 

The other boys made their way to their rooms and the elder Cartwright also tucked them into bed. As Ben checked on each of his children, from the oldest to the youngest. He realized how blessed he was with four sons and gave thanks. He wouldn’t have things any other way. They all had been through a lot and more and more healing was taking place as the littlest Cartwright continued to grow and heal in the bonds of their family. Old wounds were closing and although there were scars, there was no longer the intense pain that once was in each of them. For this Benjamin Cartwright was grateful and sent up prayers of thanks. 

The end.


End file.
